Then I Found You
by R Lynn
Summary: AU Klaine. Kurt Hummel is in college and has his eye on the boy from his biology class, Blaine Anderson. Kurt struggles with his feelings toward Blaine as obstacles keep getting thrown in his path. Blaine may just be the best thing to ever happen to him.
1. What if I Told You?

"Kurt Hummel."

Kurt looked up from his notebook; the entire lecture hall was staring at him. He blinked and realized that the last twenty minutes had been spent doodling a picture of a guy in his class, three rows away. The professor waited impatiently.

"Yes?"

"Could you answer the question?"

Kurt swallowed and smiled innocently, "Oh right, of course. Umm, c-could you repeat the question?"

The professor sighed and shook his head in disapproval. He turned his attention away from Kurt after making a mark on his clipboard. Nothing good would come from that. He moved onto the next hand in the air. Kurt sank back into his seat, his face prickling from embarrassment. From the corner of his eye he spotted his model, the spitting image on the corner of his notebook. The guy had just turned his head away to look toward the powerpoint. Kurt's stomach did a flip. Was he just watching him?

Kurt didn't even know his name but he saw him once in the union with his usual bowtie and sweater vest and he was probably the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen. Kurt tapped the eraser of his pencil on his notebook still staring at the back of the guy's head. He sighed knowing he didn't have the courage to approach him in a million lifetimes.

* * *

><p>When 2:15 finally came around, Kurt scooped up his biology notebook and shoved it into his messenger bag. The crowded lecture hall filed out into the lobby of the main science building and apparently people were in an all fired hurry to make it to their next class or whatever else they had to do. In the rush someone bumped into Kurt and whether or not it was on purpose, Kurt flew forward his feet catching each other and his fell to the floor. As in high school, several others laughed but couldn't be bothered to assist him.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes and as some papers spilled from his bag, and a few pens and markers tried to make a get away a hand reached out from beside him to prevent anyone from stepping on them. Another body was directly beside him, quiet close to him actually.

"Here let me help."

Kurt turned and smiled but when he came face to face with the guy who wore the bowties and vests, Mr. Bowtie, the smile vanished and the English language was suddenly a foreign concept to him.

"Uhh."

The guy turned and handed Kurt his papers and sharpies. "Don't worry about them, some people are just oblivious to others."

Kurt swallowed. His throat felt dry and he screamed inside his head trying to form a sentence, a word any kind of sound would be nice.

The guy smirked and kept eye contact with Kurt. He laughed a little before setting the papers down on top of the messenger bag. His eyes were just as deep as Kurt had imagined them. Was it creepy that Kurt had often imagined this stranger's eyes only having seen him once?

"Well, I'm gotta get to my next class. So, I'll see you." And with that he left.

Kurt still sat there staring after him for a minute. He took a deep breath and speech was finally possible again. And although the Mr. Bowtie was long gone he smiled and said, "Thank you."

The encounter with Mr. Bowtie, as Kurt had decidedly named him in absence of an actual name, had left Kurt insanely distracted for the remainder of the day. After his dull sociology class, Kurt moved to the union to satisfy his stomach with whatever fatty food he could. Not by choice mind you, but the university seemed fit on fatting up the students like some twisted wicked witch who lived in a house of gingerbread. Salads were rare and far few between. The ones they did serve or offer had lettuce of very questionable nature.

And after determining that pizza or fries would not do, Kurt grabbed a bottle of Vitamin Water and a small container of grapes. It wasn't exactly the lunch of champions but it would do until he could find actually food back in his dorm.

Kurt found one of the café styled tables and took a seat. He went through the motions, set drink down on the table, set grapes on the table, take phone out of pocket and place it on the table, remove bag from across shoulder and set it beside the chair and finally sit down.

He stared across the open union watching others at tables with friends, laughing and just being annoyingly loud. Kurt had friends but they just so happened to have class when he did not. That was on the list of How College is Unfair under the number 4. People watching was entertaining though and from his vantage point Kurt could see just about the entirety of tables in the student union.

Kurt was mid sip of his water when a particularly buff man moved out of the way revealing Mr. Bowtie. Kurt choked and nearly spit the beverage everywhere. He coughed and swallowed, a tickle forming in his throat. His eyes locked on Mr. Bowtie sitting, alone and typing on his laptop. He wasn't far away either, only a few tables away and again, completely alone.

He smiled and finding some kind of courage Kurt stood up quickly packing his things and briskly weaved his way through the tables toward him.

Kurt took a deep breath and stood on the opposite side of the table. "Thank you."

Mr. Bowtie looked up. He gazed at Kurt momentarily forgetting who it was but then a pleasant grin spread across his face.

"Oh, don't mention it." he replied.

Kurt stayed standing and was silent for an awkward period of time. Words were a little easier now though.

"Not many people would have helped me." Kurt said, "I was surprised that you stopped. It caught me off guard."

"People can be kind of wrapped up in their own lives." he replied. "You're Kurt right?"

"You know my name." Kurt felt his stomach do a flip and he couldn't stop smiling.

The guy chuckled, "Yeah you're the one Professor Hannigan was calling on earlier today in Biology. Right?"

Kurt felt stupid. Of course that was how Mr. Bowtie knew his name, everyone in that dumb lecture hall would know it by now. His smile wavered.

"Only the most embarrassing moment of the college career."

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed, I don't pay attention 9 times out of 10 in that class. I'm not much of a science guy. I'm Blaine, by the way."

Blaine. Kurt recited the name in his head repeatedly and then once out loud. He loved the way it sounded and felt rolling off his tongue

"Blaine. It's nice to meet you."

Blaine nodded. "Nice to meet you too Kurt."

Kurt was just about to ask if he could sit when a girl walked over. Her long blonde hair and baby blue eyes flashing like a movie star. She stopped beside Blaine and eyed Kurt like some kind of disease. Kurt didn't know her from Eve and he already hated her.

"Sorry I'm late." she said to Blaine.

Blaine smiled at her. "It's okay. Oh umm, Penny this is Kurt. Kurt this is—"

"Penny." Kurt finished looking to the girl. He was already judging her and placing her into basic categories, what her major was, what activities or clubs she belonged to in high school, what beauty pageants she had won. The list went on. He still hated her. "I like that name." he said trying to make the situation less awkward.

Penny gave a quick smirk that read, "thank you, but I know that was sarcasm in your voice." It was true. Kurt was being sarcastic.

"And is…Kurt…staying?" she asked.

"No. I was just leaving, I'll see you later Blaine." Kurt said. He gave one final look to Blaine and for a moment Kurt swore he saw regret in Blaine's eyes. It was as if Blaine didn't want Kurt to go. Then again that could have been Kurt wanting Blaine to not want him to leave. He turned and left the union in a worse mood than before when he missed the opportunity to talk to Blaine. At least he knew his name now. The name rattled around in Kurt's head the whole walk back to his dorm.


	2. Teenage Dream

Kurt flopped down on the futon in his dorm and took to staring at the underside of his bed. He didn't bother to take off his shoes or jacket.

"I should have known." he muttered.

"Should have known what?" His roommate, and stepbrother Finn rolled over the edge of the opposite lofted bed.

Kurt didn't move. "Nothing. Stuff you don't want to hear about."

Finn shrugged, "Try me."

Knowing how this would end up Kurt didn't have high hopes for the conversation. "It's a guy."

"Oh." Finn said looking a bit pal. He never knew how to talk to Kurt about this stuff and Kurt never expected to. He left that up to his girl friends. They would have been really helpful at this moment.

"Told you. Just forget it." Kurt sat up. His brow furrowed noticing that Finn was still wearing the shirt from the night before. "Didn't you go to class today?"

The sheepish look on Finn's face gave Kurt his answer before he said anything. "I thought about it, but then I realized I hadn't done the reading so I figured why go if I didn't do it?"

Kurt shook his head not exactly surprised by this. He raised his eyes to Finn and in a motherly fashion he said, "Here's an idea Finn, why not actually do the reading? You may have a football scholarship but it doesn't mean homework is beneath you."

He took of his boots and set them back inside of his wardrobe. Finn shifted in the bed and because he couldn't sit up properly he continued to lean over the metal rail. He rolled his eyes the way he always did when Kurt tried to give him advice.

It was their freshmen year and Kurt found it easier to live with someone he knew instead of some stranger. The last thing Kurt needed was to have a possibly toxic living situation. And besides Finn being a bit of slob, they were already stepbrothers and used to each other's company.

"I never said it was beneath me." Finn said, he sounded offended by the fact that Kurt basically insinuated his ego had gotten out of control. "I just had one lazy day. It's not like it's gonna happen again."

"Sure it won't." Kurt said flipping through his planner.

The subject dropped with that. While Kurt didn't mind living with his stepbrother, Finn may have said otherwise. Kurt could be a little overbearing at times. Even he could admit that. He just liked things a certain way and in such a tiny confined space it was hard not to scratch at the other person's nerves.

Finn only came down from his loft to eat and watch some TV. It was late afternoon before he actually got cleaned up. Kurt kept to himself the rest of the day sitting at his desk pouring over open textbooks and notes trying to complete the tedious assignments before it got too late.

When it came to biology homework, Kurt came across the page with Blaine's face sketched on the side. There were little to no notes on the most recent chapter. He stared at the graphite face. His eyes weren't exact but Kurt couldn't bring himself to erase anything. There was a chance he could smudge it too much beyond any kind of repair and then where would he be?

"Are you taking an art class?" Finn hovered over Kurt's shoulder, a toothbrush sticking out the corner of his mouth.

After being disgusted by the foam oozing from Finn's mouth Kurt quickly placed his textbook on top of the picture.

"No." he said, "It was just something I did in class today."

Finn moved the toothbrush around in his mouth. The bathroom was down the hall, where did he expect to spit? Kurt shuddered at the thought.

"That the guy?" Finn asked. He struggled to keep the mixture of saliva and toothpaste in his mouth.

"They do make bathrooms you know, with sinks." Kurt said changing the subject away from Blaine.

Finn held up a wash cloth and left the room suggesting that he had forgotten the item and merely came back to claim it. Kurt sighed and lifted the book to peak at his imitation of Blaine's face. He thought about Penny and it angered him. Kurt shouldn't have assumed that he was gay. Penny was very pretty and he was sure that Blaine and her would be very happy together. He thought this bitterly and with heavy sarcasm.

His phone rang; the tune of Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" filled the small room. Lazily, Kurt reached for his phone. The name 'Rachel' lit up on the screen. Kurt tensed and got that annoyed feeling he got whenever he saw Rachel's name on his phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Kurt, so how were classes today?"_

"Fine." he said, lying through his teeth. He knew the nature of this call and wasn't wanting to go into details at the moment. "How about y—"

"_Is Finn with you?"_

Kurt leaned back in his desk chair. "He's in the bathroom and he may have rabies."

"_Oh, well I was just making sure he didn't forget about the dinner we had planned. I called him a few times but he didn't answer."_

"He's fine Rachel, just prepping for the night out. Actually here he is now." Kurt said as the door creaked open. He passed the phone off to an unsuspecting Finn.

Rachel would be the first person he went to for this Blaine problem, but her mind was only on Finn. He watched his brother with envy, wishing he had a relationship like that. He would just have to look elsewhere and not worry about Blaine anymore. They didn't even know each other, which meant this would have to be easy. A lie Kurt tried to convince himself of.

* * *

><p>The following day at Kurt's usual table in the union he sat with his biology notebook out once again. His eyes darting up just about every fifteen seconds to see if Blaine was around. It wasn't stalkerish, he was just curious. They were on a first name basis. That made them friends. Lie. It made them acquaintances.<p>

"You would not believe what musical the university is doing in the winter." Rachel Berry took the empty seat across from Kurt successfully blocking his view of the union. "Are you ready for it? Wicked."

Kurt craned his neck around Rachel sure that he saw Blaine sit down. It wasn't him. Rachel waved her hand in Kurt's face. He blinked and sat back.

"I'm sorry."

"Kurt, you're not sharing the moment with me, this is a big moment for me. I mean for us. Don't you get it these are the parts we were meant to play!"

Kurt smiled at Rachel's enthusiasm. "It'll be a great opportunity for you."

Rachel tilted her head and frowned. "We're both going to try out, aren't we?"

She reached across the table and took his hand and gave him a pleading look. Kurt shrugged, "I suppose I have no choice."

"okay, what is the matter with you? You should be freaking right now and we should be practicing." Her eyes fell down onto the open notebook and Blaine's face. Rachel let go of Kurt's hand and snatched the notebook away before he could grab it. His heart raced.

"Who is this?"

"A drawing of a boy who was bored during biology." Kurt made a grab for it. He hated Rachel sometimes when she did things like this. "Now could you give that back?"

Rachel pouted and reluctantly handed the notebook over. "You know you can tell me anything Kurt. Anything."

Kurt tucked the picture away. He had planned on telling Rachel at one point but he didn't want to be caught in the middle of his obsession. Blaine was basically a complete stranger and still he was unable to vacate from Kurt's thoughts. He told Rachel of the previous day's events in detail and she listened with an open ear and her eyes lit up when he finished. She looked like she was plotting something. Not good.

"You should sit next to him tomorrow." She urged.

"I'm sorry did you miss the part where he is straight?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the table, "That doesn't mean you can't be his friend."

"I can't."

"Hey Kurt."

Kurt's head snapped up. Blaine was standing behind Rachel, his charming smile as effective as ever. Kurt's heart fluttered. He returned the smile his cheeks a light color of rouge.

"Blaine. Hi."

Rachel drew her lips tight after she quickly glanced at Blaine and back to Kurt. With her eyes she tried to silently converse with him. Kurt pleaded with his own eyes for her to reconsider. Rachel took her purse and stood up. Slyly she backed away, "I should be going. Kurt, I'll see you later."

She mouthed 'He's cute!' and walked away after giving a thumbs up. Kurt could have died.

"Who was that?"

"Rachel, my brother's girlfriend and my best friend. As strange as that sounds. Uh, did you want to sit?"

Blaine hesitated before he sat. Kurt straightened his back flat against the chair. It was awkward and uncomfortable. They were quiet for a few seconds. Kurt couldn't help but continuously smile. He must have looked foolish.

"I wanted to apologize for Penny yesterday. I think she came off a bit—"

"Cold?" Kurt offered.

Blaine laughed. His laugh was sexy. Kurt wasn't ashamed to admit that in his head. There was no describing it as cute. Sexy was the only fitting word.

"Yeah, well I'd like to say she isn't always like that but I'd be lying. I felt bad though. We didn't get much of a chance to talk." Blaine said. He put his hands on the table. Kurt eyed them.

"It's fine I'm sure your girlfriend has her reasons for being protective of you. I understand completely." Kurt said.

Again Blaine laughed a good deep hearted laugh. It sent a shiver down Kurt's spin. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, she's not my girlfriend."

Kurt was more than relieved to hear that. In fact it felt like a great weight had lifted from his shoulders and chest. He tried not to smile so big.

"Oh? I'm sorry I just assumed she was."

Blaine leaned forward becoming more comfortable with the setting. Always a good sign. The table was so small that any closer and Kurt would just need to lean forward and their faces to touch.

"I've never had a girlfriend actually. I'm gay." Blaine said. He put it all out there and Kurt was impressed. Mostly he was ecstatic as hell and beside himself with joy and hope.

Words were foreign to Kurt again. "Me too." Was all he replied with.

Blaine didn't seem too surprised but there was a smile in his eyes. Kurt could stare in those eyes all day, forget about breathing he just wanted to stare at those eyes.

The air became awkward again but mostly because Kurt was unable to breath properly. Blaine sat back.

"Well. Kurt. To strike up some conversation unrelated to my friend's poor attitude, what are you majoring in?"

Kurt was glad Blaine said something otherwise he would have sat silent forever.

"Musical theater. I know, perpetuating the gay male stereotype aren't I?" He said in a joking way.

Luckily Blaine caught the lightness in his tone. "That's so cool. I'm actually a Music Studies major. I'd do musical theater but I've never really been able to act. Best I could do was Tony in my high school's performance of West Side Story."

There was no possible way this man could get any better it was decided.

"I bet you were wonderful as Tony." Kurt said imagining how Blaine sang. If it was anything like his laugh Kurt was sold.

Blaine, modest as he appeared to be, waved his hand in stop kind of gesture. "I was mediocre, nothing special. I actually, this is going to sound stupid, I sit and do a lot of cover songs. I was part of my school's glee club in high school."

Kurt's jaw dropped open. He leaned forward on the table completely forgetting to feel nervous or anxious around Blaine. "Me too, all four years."

Blaine beamed at Kurt. "Wow, we have a lot in common."

"So it would seem."

Silence. Staring. Eye contact. Kurt's heart beating so loud in his chest.

"I have to dash off to my next class, I'll see you tomorrow in biology." Blaine got up and held his hand out to Kurt. "It was really nice getting to talk with you. We'll have to do it again sometime."

Kurt slowly took Blaine's hand and shook it. His hand was warm, not sweaty, but soft. "It's a date. I mean, not a date date but uhhh—yes, we'll have to talk to again."

Blaine chuckled and walked away. He turned and wave before disappearing across the union. Kurt put his head in his hands and groaned. His phone vibrated on the table.

A text message from Rachel.

_ How did it go? : ) _


	3. I Want to Hold Your Hand

Kurt had never looked forward to Biology before. Now he found he couldn't wait. He spent a good amount of time getting ready in the morning paying extra attention to his hair and outfit. It wasn't as though Kurt never cared but because he was going to see Blaine he had to make sure he was looking beyond decent and into down right amazing. Kurt smiled at his reflection drinking in his ego at that moment.

"Perfect."

He got to class early enough that the lecture hall wasn't crowded yet and it would be easier for Blaine to spot him. He took a spot near the aisle and waited. Each time the doors in the back opened Kurt turned his head slightly to try and catch a glimpse. It was never Blaine. He gave up once the class was nearly filled. He frowned and sadly picked up his pencil.

"Almost didn't make it. Is someone sitting there?" Blaine gestured to the seat next to Kurt.

Kurt sighed relieved by Blaine's presence. "Only you." he replied and removed his messenger bag for Blaine to sit.

Blaine crossed Kurt; he caught the scent of Blaine's cologne. It sent Kurt's head swimming. Like something straight from a magazine ad; the ones with the men in black and white, shirtless, abs that Hercules would be jealous of.

"Thanks. Ever have one of those days where you're just not enjoying anything you're wearing. You just look in the mirror and just aren't satisfied? I know I sound like a girl right now. Just ignore what I said."

Kurt took a moment to think, "All the time. But if it's worth anything, I think you are looking very…dapper. The checkered bowtie pulls it all together." He flashed a smile.

Blaine's cheeks turned a light pink and looked down at his bowtie like he needed to remember exactly what it looked like. Smugly he fixed it and lifted his head. Kurt could tell that Blaine was joking around.

"Glad you think so."

"Fashion is kind of a passion of mine." Kurt bragged.

Blaine arched his brow and in turn examined Kurt's outfit. It was simple, classy but with Kurt's normal flair of personality. "You look very nice today too. I should start taking advice from you." He winked.

He fucking winked. Kurt, in that moment, could have died. It was just about the cutest thing he had ever seen in the entire world. Kurt didn't have words to respond with. Thankfully Professor Hannigan cleared his throat and greeted the class.

Blaine was sitting next to him, which was amazing but more distracting than when he sat a few rows away. Kurt was very aware of Blaine on his right and the thought was so distracting that when he opened his notebook to the last page of notes completely forgetting about the Blaine portrait. His eyes stayed straight pretending to listen to the lesson.

He didn't notice Blaine glance and smirk. In a low whisper Blaine leaned over, "You got my eyes wrong."

Kurt blinked and looked down. Realizing his careless mistake Kurt turned red and fumbled to turn the page kicking the chair in front of him. He was never this clumsy. He blamed Blaine.

Professor Hannigan stopped mid sentence and stared at Kurt. The look in his eyes could have killed. Blaine snickered beside him covering his mouth to keep from making too much noise. Kurt forced a smile and mouthed "Sorry."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, I didn't mean to embarrass you." Blaine said once class was over.<p>

Kurt avoided eye contact still mortified. "I wasn't embarrassed."

"Kurt." A tone that stated, 'don't lie to me'.

He looked up and sighed caught in lie and loving the way Blaine said his name. Kurt put his bag over his shoulder. "Alright, I take back what I said the other day. That was the most embarrassing moment of my college career."

Blaine kept his charming smile on the whole time. Kurt wondered if it was a smile reserved for him.

"Well," Blaine started, he paused thinking over what to say next. "I think you're a fantastic artist and I am flattered and honored to be your model."

Kurt was touched and grateful that Blaine wasn't freaked out by the art. This gave Kurt a new surge of energy and courage. They waked side by side up and out of the lecture hall. Once they were out in the lobby area Kurt spun on the balls of his feet to face Blaine.

His lips stretched into an excited smile. "How about some coffee?"

"How did you know I was a coffee person?" Blaine asked, impressed.

Kurt shrugged, "Lucky guess? You just seem the type. So, how about it?"

"I would love to Kurt, I really wood but-"

"But?" Kurt struggled to keep his smile from wavering.

"But, I'm supposed to meet some friends. I'm sorry." There was that regret in his eyes again the same look Kurt saw the day before. There was also a puppy dog look to those hazel eyes. Kurt couldn't be mad at them ever. "It's not that I don't want to. Can I take a rain check?"

Kurt hated Blaine's friends in that moment. He really did. Regardless, Kurt kept on grinning though it was false and meaningless.

"Of course. We can do that talking thing we discussed before."

Blaine nodded and touched Kurt's arm, "It's a date."

Kurt's eyes grew to the size of walnuts. He followed Blaine with his gaze as he walked off. Once his heart settled down, Kurt took out his phone and called the first person he could think of.

"Rachel, it's Kurt. Can you meet me in student union?"

* * *

><p>Rachel was an endless bubble of smiles and optimism. Sometimes Kurt was sure she had caffeine just coursing through her veins. She handed Kurt his coffee and slid into the small booth. Kurt took his coffee and held it staring at the cup well aware of Rachel leaning on the table watching him eagerly.<p>

"Let me start off by saying, I am so happy for you."

Kurt waved his hand, "Calm down Rachel. We haven't gone out yet and we've spoken about a total of three times. We don't need to start registering at Pier One."

Rachel sulked back in her seat. "Sorry. But look at you. You're smiling and I don't think you can stop. I can see that you're excited about this."

Kurt took a sip of his coffee. He made a face as the hot liquid poured down his throat. He smiled through the uncomfortable pain. "Of course I'm excited. Here is this gorgeous man who is obviously taking an interest in me o and he happens to be gay. There would be something wrong if I wasn't excited."

They both took to their respected drinks and sat silently. Kurt fell into thought. And with his mind wandering the door was open for the most unwanted feeling to creep in. Doubt. He picked at the plastic lid.

"Rachel, you don't think I'm reading too much into this do you?"

"What do you mean?"

"All of this. The looks and the smiles and 'it's a date.' He was doing it to be ironic. I know he was." Kurt started talking rapid fire. "Because I said it before he did it to mock me."

Rachel reached out and took Kurt's hand. "Kurt. Breathe. Remember that whole thing with calming down?" she laughed.

Kurt did too. Sighing he sat back in the booth and took another sip of coffee. "You're right. I just have to take this one meeting at a time."

Rachel sat up straight and had another mischievous look on her face. The look that could always send a small ounce of fear down Kurt's spine. He arched a brow at her and cautiously pushed his cup aside. It was impossible to thoroughly read her expression and what she might be planning.

"Have you given thought about the Wicked tryouts? They are coming up in two weeks. It may not be a NYADA production. I bet the set will be a weak interpretation but no doubt the talent should be at least mediocre enough for us to excel to the top taking lead roles for ourselves."

Kurt was only mildly surprised by Rachel's egotistical ways. He was used to it by now and always amused by it. He rolled his eyes. To be honest Blaine was the only thing on his mind in the last two days.

"As always Rachel your sociopathic nature astounds me. No. I haven't thought about it. I think you know my answer though." He smiled.

Rachel squeaked and flailed her hands about excited. Her face lit up with the idea of being in the spotlight for the first time since graduating from McKinley. Kurt couldn't wait either. It had been a long time since he performed on a stage. His classes didn't count. This was something to be ecstatic about and for a moment it took over the topic of Blaine. But when Kurt remembered that Blaine also sang he went back to imagining what Blaine sounded like. So while Rachel rambled on about what song they should work on, Kurt pictured Blaine and him performing a solo. Maybe something like "Candles" by Hey Monday. Sure it wasn't a duet but for some reason it felt right.


	4. Honey & the Bee

There was one more class with Blaine this week, which meant that Kurt had one more chance before the weekend to get Blaine's number. If they couldn't meet for coffee today then Kurt planned for it over the weekend, possibly one of the shops in town not on campus. Plans already swam in Kurt's head, he would just ask for the number if it didn't come up in conversation or if Blaine didn't offer it.

As usual Kurt sat patiently, well not so patiently, waiting for Blaine in bio. This time Blaine wasn't late and he moved across Kurt again into his seat. Kurt could have easily taken the second seat but he had his reasons for sitting on the end. Namely the close light physical contact.

"Punctual this time." Kurt muttered with a smirk.

"I didn't want you to miss a chance to get my eyes right."

And with that Kurt looked over and right into Blaine's eyes. They held each other's gaze for a moment. Those eyes were something that Kurt wasn't sure he could get used to. They were perfectly normal eyes but it was the way they looked when Blaine directed them at Kurt that made him a little weak in the knees. Kurt took a deep breath and looked back down to his notebook.

"You are so sure that the picture was supposed to be you." Kurt said with a sideways glance.

Blaine shrugged, "Should I be jealous that you are drawing mysterious men in your biology notes?"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure envy is a good color on you. What makes you think that I was drawing you? Like you said, the eyes were all wrong."

Blaine shifted in his seat and leaning closer to Kurt he grabbed the notebook ad flipped through it. The page was still there the picture intact. He examined it like an art critic would all creased brows and slight arrogance. Of course this arrogance on Blaine came off funny. It didn't suit him at all. After a few moments he set the notebook down.

"The only thing I can think of is that you never had the chance to look into my eyes directly." Blaine said. "Besides your reaction yesterday said a million different things."

Kurt kept a cool expression this time staring at Blaine. They both held the same look that challenged the other to try and lie or make up some excuse. "Did you ever think that I get embarrassed when people look at my art?"

"Kurt."

One word. His name. It broke Kurt down instantly.

"Fine. If I said it was supposed to be you, confirming it this time. You wouldn't go running for the hills thinking I'm crazy?"

Blaine scoffed, "Of course not. I stand by what I said the other day; I'm honored to have been your model. Think you could get my eyes right the next time though?"

Kurt rubbed his fingers together studying Blaine managing to not blush this time. "I suppose I could manage that." he cracked a smile at the end.

Out in the main lobby Kurt got the nerve to ask for Blaine's number after running the question over and over again in his head while Professor Hannigan discussed cells or atoms. Kurt honestly wasn't paying attention again. However, just as Kurt opened his mouth to ask Blaine talked over him.

"How about that coffee then?" Blaine stared at Kurt innocently.

Taken a back Kurt fumbled for words a few moments. "And the talking, don't forget the talking."

"Of course, the talking."

Casually they walked to the student union discussing exactly how to get Blaine's eyes drawn just the right way in Kurt's picture. Kurt claimed not to be an artist and left the "skill" up to extreme boredom in class. Blaine chided Kurt for being modest and told him to embrace the artistic side of himself.

"Honestly, if you told me to draw you a picture of a bunny right now it would probably turn out like a great big blob. Bunnies everywhere would weep. I would have shamed them." Kurt teased as they got in line.

Blaine shook his head staring at the menu, "You are adorable. And insane."

A whole lot of squealing and freaking out was going on inside of Kurt's head in that moment. Kurt's jaw tightened as he smiled.

"Is drawing amongst your skills?" he asked almost out of breath from the adorable compliment.

The question made Blaine let out a tiny ridiculous laugh. "I'm not sure I could draw stick figures right."

They stepped up to the counter. Blaine had his card out ready and without hesitation, "A medium drip, please. Oh and one of those pumpkin shaped cookies. Thanks."

Kurt ordered his usual grande latte mocha and once their drinks were ready they took a spot near the corner of the shop at a cozy two person café table.

"We have our coffee, I'd say that part of the checklist is done. Onto the talking." Kurt said taking a sip of his coffee.

Blaine smiled and held his coffee with two hands. "Alright then, but I thought that's what we were doing."

"Questions, inquires we have about each other. Or just throw a topic out there and we can respond to it." Kurt said eagerly.

Another laugh from Blaine, "You've thought this through haven't you?"

Kurt ignored the question. "What kind of cover songs do you sing?"

"I started with Disney, I know it's dumb but you start with the songs you know the most. What kid didn't grow up with Mulan on in the background while they played?" He paused. Took a sip. Swallowed and continued. "Now I just basically sing whatever I think needs to be sung. If that makes sense."

Kurt exhaled drinking in everything that made Blaine even more amazing. He tilted his head, "It makes perfect sense."

"Okay you had a question my turn. What brings you to a school in Ohio for musical theatre? You seem like you'd be perfectly capable of a school that isn't surrounded by cornfields."

Kurt tensed he hesitated, "I was born here, raised here. I'm from Lima actually."

Blaine nearly spit out his coffee. "No way! I'm from Westerville. That's like what two hours away? Small world. So, why did you stay in Ohio?"

Kurt's expression fell. He hardly spoke to anyone about the reason he didn't go out of state to college. Finn and Rachel were probably the only people he talked about it with but even then he hated the topic when it was brought up. Blaine obviously saw how upset Kurt looked after the question was asked. He frowned.

"I was actually accepted to NYADA." Kurt said staring down at the top of his coffee.

"NYADA? Kurt that's amazing."

"Yeah, it was." Kurt stopped. He looked up at Blaine and he felt like he could tell him anything, and wanted to tell him anything. "I was going to go and get out of Ohio, but my Dad got sick near the end of my senior year. And he was in really bad shape. He was in the hospital for a couple of weeks and I didn't t-think…" Kurt paused to collect himself. "I just didn't see the point of going out of state. If something else happens to him I don't want to be in New York, I want to be here close enough that I can drive back in a couples hours."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's, "I'm sorry."

Kurt glanced down at Blaine's hand touching his. He was excited but more grateful that Blaine was so understanding. Self-consciously Kurt pulled back making it seem he just wanted another drink of his coffee.

"He's okay again now. He was in the hospital twice in two years, and I thought I was going to lose him each time. I'm not leaving him alone if it happens again. I can't."

Blaine, looking a little hurt or maybe embarrassed by taking Kurt's hand sat back and went silent. Kurt wondered if he was wrong in pulling back from the contact. He wanted it more than anything but for some reason it made him feel awkward. He cursed himself.

"What about you Blaine, why are you stuck in Ohio?" The tone came off a little more bitter than Kurt had intended.

Blaine gave a halfhearted shrug, "I don't know. I guess I was scared to leave and try something that was new. Maybe one day we'll leave." He forced a smile it didn't meet his eyes the way it normally did.

"Together." Kurt offered raising what was left of his grande latte mocha. "To leaving the heart of it all behind us."

Blaine scoffed and touched his coffee with Kurt's. "Never looking back."

Kurt would one day like to leave but he didn't want to risk not being able to get back to his dad should anything else happen. Blaine picked up the small brown sleeve with the nearly forgotten pumpkin shaped cookie inside. He took it out and broke it in half, offering one to Kurt. He looked from the cookie and back to up Blaine. He accepted it (as if he wouldn't).

"You know, to get into NYADA you'd have to be good. Beyond good, outstanding even. Am I going to get to hear you sing?"

Naturally Blaine had to ask the question when Kurt had a mouthful of sugar cookie, the orange frosting pressing between his gums and lips. If he answered right away Blaine would get a complimentary pre-chewed cookie shower. Not exactly the most attractive thing. He swallowed and ran his tongue around in his mouth to make sure he was clear of possible debris.

His brow arched upward, "Only if I can hear you sing."

Blaine chuckled. "You have a deal." he looked down at his watch. "Crud. I have go. This coffee and talking thing was nice. Here, let me give you my number so you don't have to wait till Biology to talk to me. We can schedule a time for you to fix that drawing of yours."

Kurt drew in a deep breath and grinned a Blaine jotted a number down on the back of Kurt's hand.

"How 1990's of you." Kurt said.

"Just don't wash your hands till you get it in your phone. See you around Kurt."

He looked at Blaine's handwriting memorizing the number as he took the last bite of his Blaine cookie.


	5. Ordinary Day

"I should call him shouldn't I?" Kurt asked. He was pacing back and forth in the tiny dorm room. His path was so sporadic he forced Rachel and Finn to sit with their feet up on the futon.

"I think I'm starting to see two of him." Finn murmured blinking his eyes and taking to staring at something other than his brother.

Rachel, wrapped in Finn's arms, said, "Kurt, I think you need to stop running a rut in the carpet and take a deep breath. He gave you his number that is a fantastic sign. But you don't want to come off too eager and call him right away. Play it slow and give him time."

Kurt licked his lips and stopped his pacing. He leaned against his dresser. "Maybe you're right. A phone number on the back of my hand is a really good step in our relationship. Oh, I say relationship in the loosest terms right now."

The cell phone in Kurt's hand would have been crushed to death had Kurt been any stronger. He set it down and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm crazy right, for getting this worked up over something like this."

"Not at all. Kurt, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. I think it's great, so romantic. I only wish I could have been there to see you two." Rachel said her voice light as air.

"I don't." Kurt replied honestly.

"Look, Kurt I don't know what to say in this kind of situation…at all, but Rachel's right. You're actually smiling again dude. Take my advice though from experience, guys don't like it when a girl calls them back within the first eight hours of having the phone number."

Rachel pulled away from Finn. "What girls are you giving your number to?"

"I d-didn't mean n-now…uhhh" Finn's brow beaded with sweat.

Kurt rolled his eyes and spun on the spot. "Thank you both for your advice, and I think you're right I should wait at least a day or two. Blaine is just…I haven't known him for long but I think he may be the best thing to come along in my life for a while. I just wish he had been there during high school."

Rachel got up and walked over to Kurt opening her arms for a hug. "At least you met him now, right?"

Kurt smiled and they hugged. Sometimes Rachel could be extremely kind and thoughtful towards others.

"Now, about Wicked. I was thinking that we could do a song that would capture essence of my—our talent. Something show stopping and filled with raw emotion."

"Well that was short lived." Kurt mumbled. He stood back. "Alright, I guess I can't think of Blaine all the time. Let's talk about try outs."

* * *

><p>It was the weekend now. Kurt had homework to keep him busy for the most part. His phone remained close by though and after every paragraph he got through Kurt would steal a glance over to it. Blaine's number was safely stored inside. Even if he did call Blaine, Kurt had no idea what he would say.<p>

When it took Kurt 45 minutes to finish two and half pages in his biology book he knew what had to be done. Blaine's name and number took up the screen and all Kurt had to do was press 'CALL'. That decision took another five minutes before Kurt went with sending a text instead.

_ Hey, it's Kurt. Hands are clean. Don't worry, your number made it safely in. : )_

He read it over a couple times and hit send. A rush of adrenaline surged through his veins. He put the cell down gently on the desk smiling to himself. He drummed his fingers on the open pages of the textbook.

The phone vibrated a few minutes later.

_ Whew. Didn't think it would make it! Thanks, now I have your number. ; ) –B_

Kurt gave a crooked smirk, and feverishly replied.

_Oh, should I be concerned that you have my number? I don't want to regret this._

Send.

*vibration*

_Don't worry. I won't clog up your inbox. But be prepared for a call or text whenever I feel the need for caffeine. –B_

Kurt rocked back in his chair. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

_Does this count?_

Send.

The next text didn't come for another ten minutes. In that time Finn had come back into the room from lunch with Rachel, naturally she was on his arm. Rachel was hovering over Kurt's shoulder trying to read the flirty texts but Kurt was too fast for her. Finn stood out of the way but observed without any plans of trying to stop Rachel. He was still in trouble for the comment the day before.

"Kurt please, just let me read it!" Rachel begged.

"You are insane." Kurt side stepped Rachel's fourth attempt to snatch the phone away. "I haven't read the newest text yet. Could you please back off for ten seconds?"

Rachel pouted and folded her arms. Kurt nodded and turned away his attention back on his phone.

_ I'm with some friends, but I could sneak away in a little bit. Coffee at 3? –B_

Kurt's face flushed. Rachel's interest was peaked. She stood on her toes trying to catch a glimpse. "What did he say?"

Kurt quickly sent a reply and looked coolly over his shoulder at Rachel. She stared with wide-eyed excitement. Kurt was starting to think she was more enthusiastic about the prospects of this budding relationship than Kurt was.

"We're going for coffee in a few hours." Kurt stated keeping a calm expression.

"Nice job dude." Finn praised.

"Oh Kurt this is exciting! Oh wait, I thought we were going to practice this afternoon."

Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders, "Rachel, why don't we let Kurt have his coffee date and me and you will practice?"

Rachel frowned and turned to Finn she shrugged a little. "It's not in your key, it won't sound the same."

Finn's eyes bore into Rachel trying to get it into her head that now wasn't the time to be picky or a diva. She put on a tiny smile and nodded. "Sorry."

"Things are starting to look on the up and up." Kurt said. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to prepare. I know it's just coffee but—"

Rachel beamed, "Go on Kurt. You deserve this."

"Thank you. As annoying as you are at times, thank you." Kurt hugged her again.

* * *

><p>Kurt was early at least he must have been early because Blaine was here yet. It was a five minutes after three. Had something held Blaine up? What if he couldn't get away from his friends? Kurt laced his fingers together and placed them on his lap. His coffee went untouched in front of him. His cell phone was laying on the table face up awaiting a text. Kurt even sat at the same table as before. And because it was the weekend, the student union wasn't as crowded.<p>

After another ten minutes passed without any text, Kurt started to worry. He hesitated in calling Blaine afraid he might come off as desperate or needy. That was not something he wanted this early on.

"Kurt!" Blaine waved with a great smile entering the coffee shop.

Kurt perked up matching Blaine's smile. "Blaine, I wasn't sure you were going to make it."

"I got a little held up. Sorry I didn't call or text, my phone died." He saw the coffee cup in front of Kurt and frowned bit. "How long have you been here?"

"A few minutes I just got this. I'm sorry I didn't wait."

Blaine shook his head, "No. It's fine, I'm sorry I'm having this habit of not being on time for things this week."

"Better late than never?" Kurt suggested.

"Better late than never." Blaine repeated.

After getting his coffee and what Kurt assumed to be another sugar cookie inside the small brown bag, Blaine sat down across from Kurt. He took a few sips of his coffee.

"I'm not abusing the responsibility of having your number already, am I?" Blaine asked when Kurt didn't say anything.

Kurt shook his head and held onto his coffee leaning with his forearms on the table. He tilted his head, "No I say you're being very responsible with it."

"Good."

"So your friends didn't mind you ditching them? I feel bad, I didn't know you were busy." Kurt lied, he only felt the tiniest bit bad. It wasn't anything he would lose sleep over. In fact he was already past it the second after Blaine asked to meet him.

"No, they had to leave anyway. Other obligations."

"I'd like to meet your friends."

Blaine almost spit out his coffee. "No, I don't think so. I mean, one of them was Penny."

Kurt nodded in consideration and leaned back in the chair. "Oh yes. She had quite a welcoming personality." he said holding back his actual thoughts on her. "Hardly spoke but I feel like I know her so so well."

Blaine scratched his head and laughed nervously. "Yeah, Penny is normally like that. Sorry again about her. Not many people tend to like her."

"Why do you?"

Blaine looked away and didn't respond. Kurt had crossed a line he instantly regretted saying anything. "Sorry. Sometimes I have this habit of putting my foot in my mouth. Feel free to ignore me when I do that. This being one of those times."

"Its alright. What about you though and your girlfriend?"

Kurt choked, "M-my what?"

Blaine laughed at how flustered Kurt was. There was that look again that Kurt swore was reserved for only him. "That girl you were sitting with. She had dark hair, white knee socks and a dress."

"Oh. Rachel."

"She's a girl and she's a friend isn't she?"

Kurt made a face, "Well that is debatable at times. We went to high school together, she's my brother's girlfriend."

Blaine opened the bag and took out what Kurt suspected earlier, another pumpkin shaped sugar cookie. He broke it in half and handed one piece to Kurt who took it without question.

"You have a brother then?" Blaine nibbled on the edge of his half.

"Step brother. But yes, I'm actually living with him here." Kurt informed, "It seemed the better option than risk sharing a room with a homophobic brute who would just make my college experience a living hell. I went through that in high school, I wasn't going to suffer the same thing here."

Blaine was giving Kurt a concerned look, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking."

"Just…my junior and senior year was very very rough. Not like the first two years but a piece of cake, I mean being in Glee club solidified my placement on the social totem pole. Directly at the bottom. Didn't you ever get bullied?" Kurt asked, he hadn't touched his half of the cookie yet. It sat on a napkin with every intention of being consumed by Kurt. It waited patiently. Blaine's half was nearly gone but when asked if he had been bullied, Blaine set it aside and dusted his fingers off.

"For a while I was but I transferred schools and the one I ended up at had a zero tolerance bullying policy. And our glee club we were kind of like rock stars in my school." Blaine said.

Kurt sighed and took a sip of his coffee. It was cold by now. "Rub it in my face why don't you. You were living the high school life I only dreamed about."

"That's what college is for. A brand new start." Blaine smiled. "It's better here though right?"

Kurt didn't reply right away. In fact what little smile that was on his face wavered. Blaine frowned.

"You really hate it here don't you?"

Kurt opened his mouth to say something but closed it again.

Blaine sighed, "You regret not going to NYADA." he said sadly.

"Yes, and no. I mean if I went to NYADA I wouldn't be having coffee. Here. With you." Kurt met Blaine's eyes.

"Plus," Kurt went on after clearing his throat. "The university if putting on Wicked at the end of the semester. If I went to NYADA I wouldn't have a chance to audition." His attitude picked up but only because Kurt forced himself to be happier than he really was.

Blaine could tell Kurt was forcing emotions but didn't press him further. He smiled back, "I saw that. It's one of my favorite musicals actually."

"Mine too." Kurt said. Then he had a brilliant idea. His face showed instant delight. Kurt sat forward in his chair bubbling with excitement. "I have an idea."

Blaine's chuckled at Kurt's sudden change in mood. "Please, share."

"Okay. Well, I know you said that you don't think you can act but I could help you. Would you want to try out for Wicked together? You don't have to reply right away, you can have time to mull it over but be aware that the try outs are in two weeks."

"Yes." Blaine said without hesitation.

It caught Kurt off guard. "Perfect! It's settled then. Now we don't just have to meet for coffee and talking. You can use my number for other purposes."

Blaine nodded and took another bite of his cookie. "So long as we don't neglect the coffee and talking. I may not be able to do without it. For caffeine reasons of course." he smiled coyly at Kurt.

Kurt's lips were tight as he tried not to smile too much. "Naturally."

Kurt was well aware that he and Rachel were supposed to try out for Wicked together and he could only imagine how she would react once he told her. Then again, he didn't have to. Not right away anyway. Maybe he could try out with both of them. That couldn't end badly, could it?


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

Over the next three days Kurt kept in contact with Blaine via text message, and it wasn't always to go get coffee. They sat with one another in class and Kurt felt more comfortable around Blaine. He didn't blush every time Blaine paid him a compliment or laughed. He didn't tense up as much each time Blaine touched his arm in a friendly way.

It was the middle of the week and yet another biology class went by where Kurt only half paid attention. This time Blaine was fully to blame. They spent most of the class writing notes back and forth on each other's notebooks. Commenting on the professor, the topic, doodling funny little charactertures, etc. They had a laugh all the way to the student union.

"Sometimes I just want to tell Professor Hannigan the toupee isn't fooling anyone." Kurt laughed.

"I know. His hair is like two different colors." Blaine stepped up to the counter. "Hi, a medium drip and a grande latte mocha. Oh and one of those sugar cookies."

Kurt looked taken a back. Blaine knew his coffee order. He stared at Blaine in shock, he didn't say anything though. Blaine paid for the coffee and once they got their drinks they sat at what had become their usual spot.

"You knew my coffee order." Kurt said matter of factly.

Blaine scoffed and said incredulously, "Course." he took a sip and closed the topic at that. "I was thinking about the try-outs for Wicked."

"Oh god. You don't want to audition together anymore. You don't have to it was a dumb I—"

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine said. "It's not that. I just had an idea for a song."

There was a voice in Kurt's head that whispered doubt about how genuine Blaine was about auditioning with him. He was glad to hear that Blaine was thinking of song possibilities.

"In that case I'm going to stop you there. I am only relying on your word that you can sing. I'm going to have to hear you for myself before I can make an informed decision." Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine regarded Kurt trying to figure out whether or not he was joking. He tapped on the side of his coffee cup and stood up. Kurt, afraid he may have gone too far sat up alert. He hadn't meant to scare Blaine away.

"Well, come on." Blaine said. He picked up his coffee and their sugar cookie.

Kurt reached for his bag his eyes still on Blaine, worried that if he took them off of him for even a moment Blaine would vanish.

"Where are we going?"

"You wanted to hear me sing so let's go. I don't think the management would be too pleased if I gave an impromptu performance." He adjusted the coffee and bagged cookie to one hand and held out the other one to Kurt.

Kurt would have let Blaine lead him anywhere. He smiled and took Blaine's hand. They left the coffee shop. The student union. And headed around the back of the union where people hardly went. Secluded, that was a good sign.

Blaine didn't let go of Kurt's hand until they got there. He set his beverage and snack down on the stubby concrete wall that ran in a semi circle. There were few benches and a some trees and hedges. It looked like the center of a hedge labyrinth. Kurt always wondered why no one came back here.

Blaine ordered Kurt to sit down on the wall. There was nothing but excited smiles on the face of Blaine as he basically bounced to the center of the seating area. He turned and bowed to Kurt.

When Blaine started singing Kurt instantly knew the song. It was "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. And when Blaine started singing Kurt felt his heart accelerate. It was like hearing an angel sing. Dramatic yes. But that dramatic over the top thought screamed in Kurt's head as Blaine performed.

When he got to the chorus he moved over to Kurt and took a seat next to him singing his heart out. Kurt bit his lower lip and watched in awe. Blaine jumped back up and with some—what could only be described as adorable—dance moves, Blaine officially won a place in Kurt's heart. He was there before, but now Kurt was unafraid to confess ( in his head ) that he was in love with Blaine.

"Somewhere only we know." Blaine finished, sitting next to Kurt again.

They were close. Very close. Closer than Kurt could almost handle. They stared at each other, Blaine out of breath from singing and Kurt out of breath from hearing Blaine sing. Kurt swallowed and ever so slightly leaned in.

"So what did you think?" Blaine asked sitting back.

Kurt managed to play it cool and as though he wasn't trying to go in for a kiss a moment before. "Amazing."

Blaine looked relieved. He clapped his hands together. "Thanks. But, I think this goes both ways. I need to hear you sing now."

There was no way Kurt could follow what Blaine had sung. He hesitated. It wasn't fair for Blaine to sing and Kurt to keep quiet. And like some annoying angel, Rachel swooped out of no where to save Kurt in that moment. Skulking about behind the union must have been one of her daily habits. She was smiling and walking quickly in their direction.

"Oh no." Kurt muttered.

"Kurt! I didn't expect to see you here!" She was laying the acting on a bit thick. Kurt rubbed his temple for a moment and pretended to look happy to see her.

"Rachel, I didn't either. Really, I didn't. What are you doing here?"

Rachel was eyeing Blaine the entire time she spoke. Blaine either didn't care or he was oblivious to it. "I was just walking to meet Finn when I happened to hear someone singing."

"I bet you did." Kurt murmured. He glared at her. While he was pleased to be momentarily spared having to sing in front of Blaine, Kurt would have wished anyone else would have come along in that moment. He tried to convey with his eyes that he wanted her to leave them. Rachel ignored him.

"Hi, I'm Rachel Berry. I'm sure Kurt has talked a lot about me. Just like he talks about you." She said turning her full attention to Blaine. Kurt's eyes grew wide and he could have died there and then in the empty forgotten courtyard.

Blaine smiled politely after glancing to Kurt. "He's mentioned you once."

"Oh." Rachel frowned but like most of her frowns it didn't stay that way for long. She perked back up, "Well, far be it for me to interrupt you two. But I wanted to let you know that you're singing is very good. And I wanted to meet you of course. You should try out for Wicked, they have auditions next week. With talent like yours I bet you could be the Fiyero to my Elphaba. I asked my boyfriend to audition but he has football."

Blaine chuckled and Kurt wished he could apologize then and there for Rachel's never ending tongue. Then it occurred to Kurt that he hadn't told Rachel about his change in plans for the Wicked audition. He stammered but Blaine spoke up first.

"Thanks. Actually, Kurt and I are going to audition together." He beamed.

This time the smile fell from Rachel's face and turned into a scowl. Her head whipped in Kurt's direction. "And here it comes. Rachel, I was going to tell you."

"What that you decided to stab me in the back?" She sputtered her anger focused on Kurt. He was used to it by now over the years.

"It's not like that." Kurt said.

Blaine opened his mouth and closed it again. Confused he watched the pair of them.

"You can have Finn audition with you, it isn't a big deal."

Rachel rose her voice, "Football Kurt! Finn has other priorities right now, as screwed up as they may be. He asked me to respect his wishes and so as a good girlfriend I am. But you are my friend Kurt. And now that you have trampled all over our trust I don't know what we are."

"Uh, were you two going to try out together?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head begging Blaine not to enter into the fray. Rachel rounded on him, "Were being the key word." she said. "I hope you two are happy together. Like always my talent will have to shine on it's own."

And in true Rachel fashion she marched off no doubt to tell Finn about what had just happened. Kurt felt bad for his brother but even more so for Blaine having to see that display of diva Rachel.

"I am so sorry about all of that." Kurt apologized.

Blaine shook his head, "Is she always so—"

"Dramatic? If she knows any other way I haven't seen it."

"Kurt, if I came between you two doing a duet I can always just audition alone. I don't want to break up your friendship over this." Blaine was upset by Rachel's tantrum. Kurt thought that look on Blaine's face was adorable. He was a puppy again. Kurt sighed and reached for his coffee.

"Please, Rachel would storm out of the choir room at least half a dozen times in one week back in high school. She lives the life of drama queen. It's part of what makes her so annoying and yet strangely fun to be around. I have yet to explain it other than the fact that she is talented." Kurt took on a mouthful of lukewarm coffee.

"If you two were already planning to sing together then why did you ask me?" Blaine tilted his head.

Kurt waited a moment. He eventually swallowed the coffee he had been holding in his mouth while he thought about the best way to answer the question. "Because, I thought it would be a good opportunity for you. I guess I thought you'd be interested and I figured since we knew each other and are friends you'd want to audition with me."

Blaine's brow creased. "What about Rachel though?"

Kurt waved his hand dismissing it, "She'll get over it. I should have told her sooner and myself, mistake on my part. But will you still do the audition with me?"

Blaine examined Kurt with a cautious smile. He reached into the bag and took out their cookie, split it down the center. He handed it to Kurt but pulled it back at the last second before Kurt could get a hold of it.

"I will give you both, my voice and the cookie, if you sing. I have to make sure that your word is worth trusting. Apparently there are doubts about it according to Miss Berry." Blaine locked eyes with Kurt.

Kurt sat there, his shoulders rolled back confident. He gave Blaine a stare that said he accepted the challenge. He pushed up from the wall, brushing his pants off. Kurt had the song in his head but the silence was broken by a phone vibrating. It was Kurt's because his was still and silent in his pocket.

It belonged to Blaine. He took it out and held his hand up to Kurt to wait while he took the call. The universe was against him today. He was saved by the wrong person a few minutes ago, and now whoever was on the other end of the call was taking up Blaine's time. The time Kurt wanted for himself.

Blaine hung up the phone and gathered his things. "Kurt, I'm sorry I'm going to have to ask for another rain check. I have to go, kind of an emergency."

Kurt nodded and tried not to look hurt. "No, it's fine go. I just hope everything is okay."

Blaine smirked and did something Kurt wasn't expecting, he wrapped his arms around him and they were hugging. It didn't last long but after Blaine jogged off, Kurt was left standing there reaffirmed in his love for Blaine.


	7. Blackbird

"Rachel you can't stay mad at him forever, it's been two days." Finn said.

Rachel sat with her arms crossed on the futon like a giant three year old who was just told "No." She scowled at Kurt who lazily watched from the door. He knew Rachel would eventually get over herself to some extent so he wasn't too worried.

"Finn, he told me that we were auditioning together and then he goes around behind my back and asks Blaine."

"Yeah, I'm not really seeing the major problem." Finn muttered, "Can't you just be happy for Kurt?"

Kurt stepped forward no longer desiring to hear Rachel's voice grate any further on his nerves. "May I? Thank you. Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away. But this is a chance for me to spend more time with Blaine and right now I'm taking every chance I get." He went over and sat down on the edge of the futon. "We aren't competing for solos anymore, we don't have to hate each other."

Rachel relaxed her shoulders and pursed her lips at Kurt. Three year old. "I-I suppose I did over react just a little bit."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "A little bit. Really?"

"Okay, a lot. I'm sorry Kurt. I am happy for you and Blaine he's a really great singer. And I meant what I said, I do think he can be my Fiyero once I secure the part of Elphaba." She smiled oh so sure of herself.

Kurt scoffed and they hugged. The chorus to "Somewhere Only We Know" steadily grew louder echoing throughout the room.

A text from Blaine.

_ You still owe me one song. –B_

"Is that Blaine?" Rachel asked bouncing back from her childlike attitude. "What does he want?"

"What are you twelve?" Kurt shook his head in disbelief and moved out of her reach.

_ You owe me one half of a sugar cookie. ; )_

Send.

*So if we have a minute why don't we go-*

_ Cookie for a song. Deal? -B_

Kurt's back was turned. Rachel was gesturing for Finn to use his extreme height to tower over and take a look at the conversation. Finn shook his head and the two proceeded to have an argument via charades.

_I thought that was already the deal? Your voice and the cookie. _

Send.

*So if we have a minute why don't we go-*

_Hey! guess who is going to be in town this weekend only! -M_

Kurt did a double take. It took him twenty minute for him to realize that the text hadn't come from Blaine. A little disappointed at first but when it sank in who was texting, Kurt turned and held his phone up. Rachel and Finn froze mid charade. Kurt didn't bother to address the matter.

"Did he ask you out?" Rachel squeaked.

"No. But I have other news. A certain someone we know is going to be visiting this weekend. Her name starts with a Mer and ends with a Cedes."

Rachel and Finn both smiled.

"Oh I am thinking sleep over, my dorm." Rachel said and she burst into ideas for them to show Mercedes around campus, and preparing to sing her song for the Wicked audition. And while Rachel was talking just to hear herself talk like usual, another text came through.

_Trade off then. I'll bring the cookie and my voice if you bring yours. Tomorrow our spot at 1 -B_

Our spot. Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine. He quickly dialed Mercedes and bounced on the balls of his waiting for her to answer.

"Mercedes, I have news."

_"Does it have to do with how excited you are to see me tomorrow?" _She asked.

"Yes. Sort of." Kurt confessed. "Are you ready for it? I met a boy."

Mercedes screamed on the other end. _"Kurt that's great!"_

Kurt smiled although Mercedes couldn't see it. "His name is Blaine. And I bring him up, not only because my best friend should know but because he wants to meet me tomorrow in the afternoon. Would you hate me if I went to meet him? Rachel is sure to have an extensive detailed schedule for you two."

There was silence on the other end for a few moments. Kurt held his breath.

_"Kurt it's fine. Just as long as I can see you tomorrow night."_

"Are you sure?"

_"Go. Seriously."_

Kurt muttered about a dozen thank yous and noticed Rachel gesturing for Kurt to hand her the phone. He sighed, "Hold on Mercedes, I think Rachel wants to talk to you."

_"Kurt. No, no wait! Make up an excuse, I really can't de-Rachel hey!" _

* * *

><p>Blaine was already waiting by the time Kurt got there. He held up the usual brown bag with the cookie safely tucked inside. Kurt jogged over and bounced with excitement. Blaine laughed.<p>

"I have the perfect song for us to sing together. After giving it a lot of thought I finally came up with one. But before that, I think we had a deal." Kurt beamed.

Blaine took a seat where Kurt had been a few days before. Behind the student union was usually dead to begin with but because it was Saturday, everyone was recovering from hangovers they acquired the night before, or students did what they did best act like hermits on the days when getting out of bed before three wasn't necessary. Most of campus was calm and silent.

Kurt rocked forward on the balls of his feet. "I spent a lot of time mulling over what song I would sing. And after much debate I narrowed it down to three and from there to one."

"Kurt." Blaine said, "I'm sure what you sing will be great."

Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath and started his rendition of "Blackbird" by The Beatles.

_"Blackbird singing in the dead of night. Take these broken wings and learn to fly. All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

Kurt noticed Blaine's expression when he reached the chorus. It was hard to read. He looked almost pensive, extremely critical. Kurt had no idea what it might mean.

"_Blackbird fly. Blackbird fly. Into the light of the darkblack night." _

The entire time Kurt worried about the look on Blaine's face. He was hardly smiling. What if he hated it? Kurt stayed focused.

_"You were only waiting for this moment to arise. You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_

He took a deep breath and waited, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine applauded.

"I'm sorry it wasn't as upbeat as the one you did." Kurt said.

Blaine pulled out the cookie, broke it down the middle and held it out to Kurt. "That was beautiful, Kurt. I can see why you got into NYADA."

Kurt bit off the edge of the cookie. "They'll just have to go on without me."

"So about the song we're going to do for the audition." Blaine said in a business like manner.

Kurt nearly choked on the cookie in his mouth. He got so excited and had forgotten to swallow. He took a moment to rid his mouth of the food. "Okay so I was thinking, feel free to jump in and provide suggestions, 'As Long as You're Mine.' Rachel was right the other day, you'd be great Fiyero."

Blaine made a face that said he didn't agree but that he didn't want to come right out and say it. Kurt tilted his head and the smile on his face wavered. "What?"

"It's a good song, and it is from the musical but we have a chance to step outside the musical and show them what we're really capable of right? Why don't we pick a song they wouldn't be expecting?"

It was a fair suggestion and it wasn't like Kurt didn't have a back up. A week ago when Kurt had been imagining what Blaine sounded like when he sang he pictured them singing "Candles". And although Kurt wouldn't give the actual reason for the song selection, based on how weird the situation was it didn't stop him from suggesting it. Blaine thought it over and a steady smile stretched his face. He was so cute when he smiled-when he did anything really.

"I like it. It's not a duet though." Blaine noted.

Kurt brushed the crumbs from his fingers, "I think we can work around that. You said you're good at covers."

"I did."

"Good it's settled then. When do you want to start practicing?"

Blaine checked his watch. Kurt thought that Blaine was going to make an excuse and have to dash off again. Class was no reason to leave this time. If anything it would be because of those friends. Kurt still disliked that Penny girl and he barely spoke to her. Sometimes people gave off bad first impressions and on occasion first impressions were right.

"Why don't we get lunch and then we can get to work on it after?" Blaine asked.

* * *

><p>They moved inside the student union, which was significantly less crowded than during the week. While they bought their food, Kurt a salad and Blaine a greasy and sloppy burger, they discussed how they would split the song up into a duet. Kurt tossed out ideas for outfits. Blaine tried to get Kurt to keep it simple and not too flashy.<p>

"I'm not saying costumes but I think something beyond what we normally wear. We have to get their attention, without coming off too showy." Kurt said stabbing his salad.

"No, I know what you mean. I think we could coordinate and we'll be fine. Besides, you already dress so…you stand out. I don't mean that in a bad way." Blaine said quickly.

"Oh look who is talking Mr. Bowtie." Kurt said teasingly.

Blaine popped a fry into his mouth. "Bowties are cool."

"I never said they weren't. I'm just saying you don't see people wear them all the time. You know, before I knew your name I used to call you Mr. Bowtie in my head." Kurt confessed.

This made Blaine laugh. He sucked on the straw of his lemonade. "Creative."

Kurt felt a little foolish for telling Blaine that but there was no sign that Blaine considered it strange. They ate in silence for a few minutes. Blaine set his half eaten burger aside, "Did Rachel end up forgiving you?"

Kurt picked at the remains of his salad deciding if he wanted to risk e colie. He had already come this far but the lettuce at the bottom was very sketchy. He looked up to Blaine, "What? Oh yes. She just had an over reaction."

Blaine cleaned his hands off and placed them in his lap. "Good. I'd hate to be the one who came between friends."

Kurt scoffed, "Please, Rachel is a born drama queen. I've learned to deal with it over the years."

"Did she apply to NYADA? Sorry, if I keep bringing up a sour topic. I'm just really impressed. I would never have had the guts to apply there." Blaine was so modest and humble.

Kurt frowned a little he leaned in closer and lowered his voice. Rachel wasn't anywhere nearby but he couldn't risk it. "She didn't get in." Kurt sat back completely giving up on his salad.

"Don't tell her I told you." Kurt added. "She applied with me but she didn't make it in. If Finn hadn't been there with her the entire week after she didn't get accepted, I'm pretty sure she would of killed herself. No lie. Rachel is talented, very very talented don't tell her I said that either. All of that will just go to her already enormous ego. But she just didn't make it."

"That sucks. She didn't hate you for making it in?" Blaine asked.

Kurt was quiet trying to find the best answer he could. "She was jealous at first. Probably hated me for a little bit, but as you can see I decided not to go. She may have hated me more for that."

"I don't see how anyone could hate you." Blaine said suddenly. "You're so open and out there. You have a good heart Kurt."

Kurt stared at Blaine trying to figure him out. He didn't believe everything Blaine thought about him. If he was so open then Kurt would have no problem telling Blaine that he was in love with him. Kurt took a sip of his diet coke.

"Blaine, can I be honest with you?" Kurt asked after minute. His hands were shaking a little.

Blaine stared back innocently. "Yeah of course Kurt."

Kurt licked his lips and the butterflies in his stomach fluttered around insanely. He took a deep breath and smiled, "Blaine I-"

"Hey babe." A boy with feathered brown hair appeared over Blaine's shoulder. He leaned over and kissed Blaine on the lips.

The butterflies in Kurt's stomach melted into a sick sour feeling. He stared open mouthed at the strange boy kissing Blaine. Blaine pulled back and there was a quiver on his lips and in his voice.

"W-what are you doing here?" Blaine asked genuinely surprised.

The boy looked up and caught sight of Kurt and they locked eyes. The boy had a smile on his face but Kurt could read it as instant hatred toward him. Kurt did his best to look calm and not at all heartbroken or confused.

"I had to meet my study group but they didn't show up. And I'm just about to leave and see this guy and I'm like hey, I know him. But not him." he directed at Kurt.

Kurt stuck his hand out, "Kurt Hummel."

"Uh yeah, this is Kurt. He's a friend." Blaine said he was still stammering a little. His face was red, embarrassed by something. And Kurt wasn't sure if it was the kiss or if he was embarrassed by Kurt.

The word friend hurt more than it should have. It stung Kurt like lemon juice in a paper cut.

The boy eyed Kurt's hand but didn't take it. He sat down next to Blaine linking arms with him. They kept eye contact and Kurt withdrew his hand. Blaine cleared his throat, "Kurt, this is my boyfriend. Sebastian."

Kurt tightened his jaw and struggled to keep his emotions from taking over. Sebastian scooted closer to Kurt signifying that Blaine was his and not Kurt's. The smirky condescending look on Sebastian's face made Kurt angry.

"It's nice to meet you." Kurt said in a reserved tone.

Things became awkward after that if they weren't already to begin with. Kurt crumpled his napkins and put them inside of his salad bowl.

"How do you know Blaine?" Sebastian asked with that sickly false sweet smile.

Blaine cut Kurt off, "We have class together."

"I was asking Kurt." Sebastian said.

Kurt fought the urge to gouge Sebastian's pretty boy eyes out of his head. He glanced to Blaine thoroughly upset with him. "Like Blaine said, we have a class together."

Sebastian nodded an air of arrogance about him. He was high on himself and he looked like a giant douche. This was another situation where first impressions were right.

"Fun." Sebastian replied. He turned to Blaine and kissed him again. Kurt blinked and a tear fell. He was quick the dry it. He cleared his throat.

"I hate to break up the happy couple, so I'm going to go. I have to meet a friend anyway. Thanks for lunch Blaine, see you in class. And it was nice meeting you Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed on Kurt. "Oh, I'm glad I met you."

Without waiting for Blaine to say anything Kurt picked up his garbage and walked away his head held high but in false pretenses. _Keep it together Kurt, don't let anyone see you cry._ He thought. Kurt hardly made it to Rachel's dorm before tears were pouring down his face.


	8. Iridescent

Kurt had done is crying for twenty solid minutes in Rachel's dorm in the company of both her and Mercedes. They answered the door to a broken Kurt. and it took him five minutes to calm down enough to form words. He recalled in each painful detail about Sebastian the so-called boyfriend of Blaine. Mercedes was ready with a box of tissues, and Rachel had gone out to pick up ice cream. Rachel & Mercedes sat on either side of Kurt their arms wrapped around him in comfort.

Rachel's bed cover was wet with tears and probably snot. Kurt's eyes were red and puffy, and they burned. Handfuls of used wadded up tissues were in a pile beside him on Rachel's bed. Kurt finally finished crying. He felt drained and just laid on Rachel's bed, his head propped up by her mountain of pillows. He stared at the ceiling.

Everyone was quiet. Mercedes scooted closer to Kurt and took his hand.

"Did he ever give you a hint that you two were dating?" Mercedes asked.

Kurt swallowed squeezing her hand back, glad for her presence. It was no offense to Rachel, but he couldn't have gone through this without Mercedes.

"He never said it in so many words. Or any words for that matter." Kurt replied. His eyes went wide and covered his face with his hands. "I made it all up. I made the entire relationship up in my head."

"No Kurt," Rachel said coming in from the other side again. "I'm sure Blaine…had a good reason for…I have nothing."

"Do you have any idea how stupid I looked?" Kurt sat up and sniffled. "I sat there while that..that slut-pig kissed all over Blaine."

"Slut-pig?" Mercedes mouthed to Rachel.

"That's it Kurt. You need to get over him." Rachel said. She jumped up from the bed and moved swiftly over to her extensive DVD musical collection. "When I was getting over Jesse, and Finn before we started dating again I would sit down and watch one of my idols. It reminded me of how being single and on my own was exactly what I needed." She pulled out West Side Story.

"How about we sit and watch one of the greatest love stories of all time and forget about Blaine?" Rachel smiled.

Kurt's jaw quivered and he started to cry all over again. Mercedes handed Kurt a tissue. Rachel frowned, "Did I say something wrong?"

Kurt blew his nose and waved his hand. "It's fine Rachel, thank you both for your kind words and compassion. But right now I just want to be alone." He picked off a tissue from his shirt and flicked it aside. Kurt stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Kurt, I don't think that's such a good idea." Mercedes said following him. "Besides, can't you stay to just hang out with me? I'm leaving tomorrow."

Kurt sighed, "I'm sorry Mercedes. I just can't."

Rachel went over and slid her arm through his. "Kurt, you need a night in. We can sit around say all the things you hate about Blaine! Get all of that anger out and into the open."

Bless Rachel for trying but she wasn't doing a very good job. They both had their hearts in the right place but neither of them could understand. He pulled away from Rachel.

"I don't want to hate him." Kurt said, he tried to keep his emotions back. "That's the worst part. I still love him. And I can't just love him one minute and hate him the next even if his lips were all over that…"

"Slut-pig? Look, Kurt I know it's hard but he has a boyfriend." Mercedes said. "It's not going to go anywhere."

"You don't know that. You two weren't there and you didn't see the flirtatious looks, the…the physical contact, hand touching. We almost kissed." Kurt exclaimed desperately trying to make them understand.

"You what?" Mercedes' jaw dropped, "Woah, when did you almost kiss?"

Kurt heaved a sigh, "After he sang to me. For me. Blaine has feelings for me. I know he does."

Rachel picked at her nails. She was trying to find a gentle way of explaining something to Kurt. "Kurt. Guys a-and girls, they flirt. Even if they are not romantically…emotionally involved."

Mercedes arched her brow and turned on Rachel. She stared at her like she would someone who just said apple was there favorite color. "He's not a child Rachel. Give the boy some credit."

"Thank you." Kurt said.

"Rachel has a point though. Like I said, he has a boyfriend. There is nothing you can do about that." Mercedes leaned against the bed.

Kurt wiped away another tear. "They're dating. They aren't married."

"Promise us you won't do anything rash." Mercedes begged. "Promise the both of us that you will let this go."

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded. He didn't mean it though and Kurt was pretty sure that both Rachel and Mercedes knew it. They didn't say anything else though. For the rest of the night they did some karaoke, talked about Mercedes as her school, and watched _When Harry Met Sally_.

Half way through the movie Kurt felt his phone go off. Rachel and Mercedes were oblivious. He glanced down and opened the text.

_Kurt? Are you there? -B_

Kurt ignored it and turned his head back to Meg Ryan. Ten minute later. Another text.

_Kurt. I'm sorry. -B_

* * *

><p>Kurt didn't respond to the four other texts and one missed phone call her received on Sunday. He didn't tell his friends about the constant texts. Kurt wasn't going to respond to them so Rachel and Mercedes didn't need to know. Finn tried to give words of wisdom but Kurt was a little more confused than anything else. Still, he thanked his brother for the effort.<p>

He sat in biology Monday not knowing what to expect. Kurt moved to a different seat wondering if Blaine would get the hint. And when Blaine came walking into class wearing the bowtie he had worn the day he helped Kurt pick up the spilled contents of his bag. Kurt almost hated that he remembered that.

Blaine noticed that Kurt wasn't in their normal seats. He stopped and searched the class for his face. Kurt kept his eyes on the blank notebook on his desk. It was tempting to look up and see those puppy dog eyes that always melted Kurt. He stayed strong though. After a minute Kurt snuck a glance up, Blaine was seated where Kurt would normally sit.

Kurt closed his eyes and cursed himself. 2:15 came fast and yet another biology lesson passed by without Kurt absorbing anything at all. Kurt walked off briskly after class had ended. He cut through people trying not to trip but the weather had been rainy outside and the tile floor was slick. Kurt lost his footing and arms flailing he slipped backward.

He didn't hit the ground. A pair of soft arms were wrapped around him from behind. Kurt blinked.

"Whoa, easy there." Blaine said in his ear. His breath tickled and made Kurt insanely uncomfortable considering the situation on Saturday. He steadied himself and moved away from Blaine.

He turned and fixed his jacket and readjusted the pale grey scarf around his neck. He looked indignity at Blaine. "Thanks." he said coolly.

Blaine's small smile faded. He frowned and slid his hands into his pockets. "You get my texts?"

Kurt smoothed his jacket and looked Blaine up and down a reserved expression on his face the whole time. "Yes."

"You didn't reply. I t-thought you were mad at me.? Blaine paused. "Are you?"

Kurt gripped the strap of his bag tightly, his knuckles almost white. "Angry? Why would I be angry? You only have a boyfriend that you neglected to tell me about. A boyfriend who clearly hates me and I've done nothing to him." Kurt turned and stormed away.

Blaine wasn't going to let Kurt go that easily. He chased after him. Catching up wasn't too hard but trying to get Kurt to stop was. "Hold on, I don't have an obligation to tell you everything in my life. I hardly know you. I wasn't hiding Sebastian from you."

"I'm not saying I want you to tell me everything Blaine don't be stupid. But honesty counts in friendship. Why would you choose not to tell me you had a boyfriend, unless you were embarrassed or ashamed." Kurt said not slowing in his pace.

"You don't get to be angry because I have a personal life."

"No." Kurt stopped and rounded on Blaine, "I get to be angry because you made me look like a complete idiot. How do you think I felt when this random guy with his dumb meerkat face comes out of nowhere and starts kissing you?"

Blaine's eyes narrowed. "What you're going to tell me who I can and can't kiss? I wasn't aware we were in a relationship Kurt. I already have a boyfriend."

"That's not what I meant! You wouldn't have kept that from me unless…" Kurt dropped off.

Blaine waited. Kurt said nothing. "Unless what?"

Kurt shook his head. "Forget it. I just felt blind sided by the unjust anger of your boyfriend. You clearly didn't tell him about being friends with me. About the times we hung out. I bet he didn't even know we were doing a duet together for Wicked." Kurt sucked in his bottom lip, disappointed in Blaine. "I didn't do anything to him. I didn't deserve him judging me because you were hiding something."

They were both quiet. The anger that was ignited in Blaine's eyes had dimmed. Kurt wasn't sure but he thought he saw guilt. Blaine rubbed the back of his neck.

"You're right. I should have been up front about it on both sides." Blaine took a few deep, calming breaths. He tilted his head. "You think my boyfriend has a meerkat face?"

"It's very meerkatty. Or some kind of small mongoose like mammal." Kurt said.

Blaine did something Kurt wasn't expecting, he laughed. Kurt didn't want to laugh, frankly he was still very upset with Blaine. Then again he was still very in love with him too. Kurt unwillingly smiled.

"There it is." Blaine said, pointing at Kurt's face. "I was afraid I had screwed up to the point where I wouldn't see that again."

Kurt couldn't figure Blaine out. He covered his mouth and walked away from Blaine in a joking manner. Blaine beamed and darted after him.

"Back there you made it sound like we weren't doing the audition together anymore." Blaine sounded worried.

"Aren't we? I mean your boyfriend won't be mad."

Blaine shrugged, his hands were back in the pockets of his gray jeans. "Sebastian will understand. He's a great guy."

"Yeah, he was a peach." Kurt said sarcastically.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm to stop him. He turned. "Hey, I'm sorry for how Sebastian acted Saturday. He was out of line. Really, once you get to know him he's…" Blaine blushed, "He's really fantastic."

This wasn't exactly what Kurt wanted to hear coming from Blaine. Kurt did his best not to make a disgusted face. He sneered a little and rolled his eyes when Blaine glanced away.

"That's so wonderful to hear." Kurt lied.

Blaine looked at his watch. Always with places to be and now Kurt had the idea that some of those places included Sebastian.

"I have to go drop something off at my professor's office. I'll catch you later though. We need to find a time to work on the duet. We only have a few days."

Kurt rocked forward on the balls of his feet, "Good thing we're talented then."

Blaine laughed again. He waved and went off in the other direction. Kurt stared longingly after him. Blaine was more trouble than any guy Kurt had previously had crushes on. He was totally worth it though.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in the student union waiting for his next class. He actually made an attempt to do homework. Under his breath Kurt sang "Candles" over and over. It had been stuck in his head on repeat. A shadow cast over his text book. Kurt lifted his head. The creepy meerkat grin of Sebastian was greeting him. Kurt with an unmistakable bitchy look on his face sat back.<p>

"I thought I smelled Craigslist." he commented.

"Kurrrrt." Sebastian said drawing his name out. "I thought it was you. Mind if I sit?"

"No. Be my guest." Kurt gestured to the chair opposite of him. He pulled his diet coke out of the way and closed his textbook. "So what do I owe this honor?"

Sebastian smiled, revealing his teeth. They were almost perfect, another reason to hate him.

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Really?" Kurt said, with mock surprise.

Sebastian pushed Kurt's notebook further away so he could lean on the table. "I don't like you."

Kurt's lip curled up and his brow arched. "What are you in the mob?"

"I don't like how you're spending time with my boyfriend, and I don't like that you continue to do so after I thought I made it clear he is mine."

Kurt let out a hollow laugh. He whistled. "Okay. Wow. First of all. I don't like you either. I don't like your smirky little meerkat face, I don't like that you think you own Blaine like a piece of real-estate, and I don't like that you're coming to me with your relationship insecurities. Oh, and I also don't like that you think I am trying to take your boyfriend away from you."

Sebastian continued to smirk. If something Kurt had said to Sebastian bothered him, he didn't show it.

"Listen here, Blaine Anderson is my boyfriend. He isn't going to love you. Do you think that because he bought you coffee a few times he's going to just fall for you? Think again. One of us has a hard luck case of the gay face and it ain't me. So I think we know who Blaine will choose in the end." Sebastian put his hands on the table and pushed himself up.

Kurt glared at him breathing through his nose. He managed to match Sebastian's cruel hateful smile. "If you're worried about Blaine choosing me when you two are dating, then I think there must be something wrong with the foundations of the relationship don't you think?"

"Just think about it Kurt." His lips twitched into a crooked smile. "Oh, and the way Blaine kisses is super hot. Not like you'll ever know, but I could tell Saturday you were curious as to what it was like. Good luck on your studies."

Kurt was seething. Tears of frustration brimming his lids but they never fell. It was in that moment that Kurt decided that without a doubt Sebastian was crazy psycho who didn't deserve Blaine. Kurt was in love with Blaine, and despite what Rachel and Mercedes suggested he wasn't going to give up. Let the games begin.


	9. Just So You Know

Kurt didn't have class with Blaine again until Wednesday but Blaine had sent a text to set up a meeting during his break between classes. Kurt had a class, but it was just History of Musical Theatre. That was something Kurt could teach in his sleep. He eagerly sat early in the student union inside of the coffee shop. There was a cookie and coffee waiting.

"Kurt!" It was Rachel. Crap. "What are you doing here? I thought you had class."

Kurt sat up and put on a smile, "I did. It was cancelled though."

"Oh. In that case, I was wondering if you would want to talk about the duet for this weekend." Rachel helped herself to the empty chair. Blaine's chair. Kurt clenched his jaw.

"What about it?" Kurt asked. He moved his head to look around Rachel, Blaine should have been coming any minute now.

"I'm really sorry about the thing that happened with Blaine. But now me and you can do the audition together again." She smiled and clapped her hands together.

Kurt pursed his lips. "I'm still doing the audition with Blaine."

Rachel's mouth dropped open. Kurt braced himself for a scene. She slammed her hands on the table. "What?"

"I said I am still doing the duet with Blaine." Kurt repeated with the same level of indifference.

Rachel, not caring that people were now looking in their direction, kept her voice raised. "He has a boyfriend Kurt."

Kurt glanced and mouthed an apology to some of the others in the coffee shop. Then he turned his attention on Rachel, his eyes narrowed. "Rachel, it's just an audition, it's not sex."

"I know but you should be careful. I don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already are." Rachel had decided to lower her voice. She stared at Kurt in concern. He held her gaze the corners of his mouth turned down slightly.

"We're just friends." Kurt reassured her. He wished it wasn't the case though.

Rachel smoothed her skirt, momentarily avoiding eye contact. "I'm not trying to be nosy, you just came to Mercedes and I so broken up-"

"Rachel." Kurt talked overtop of her. She closed her mouth and stared at him. "As much as I hate that criminal chipmunk, I'm not going to try and steal Blaine away from him."

He took a sip of his coffee. Rachel noticed the untouched brown paper bag. She pointed to it. "You're waiting for him now aren't you?"

"It's not a crime to meet up with a friend over coffee to discuss our audition this weekend. Now, if you'll please vacate your paranoid self from his chair." Kurt said in his snarky tone.

They were quiet and glared at one another until Rachel blinked and grabbed her bag.

"Fine."

She pushed up from the table. The chair collided with the person behind it. Rachel turned coming face to face with Blaine. The only thing that separated them was the chair she presently pushed into him.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Blaine said with a kind smile. He stepped back. "Oh hey, you're Rachel. Kurt's friend. It's nice seeing you again, Kurt talks alot about you."

Kurt's eyes went wide but he stayed quiet as Rachel's head whipped in his direction. Her head snapped back to Blaine and with a cold look she stormed out of the coffee shop.

Blaine sat down sitting awkwardly on the edge of the chair watching after Rachel until she was out of sight. He faced Kurt and scooted in. "What was her problem?"

"Depends, do you have about an hour to spare?" Kurt remarked.

Blaine laughed. It was his turn to notice the coffee and the cookie waiting for him. "Do you really need a pick me up today?"

Kurt blinked. "Oh! No, that's yours. Hope you don't mind I got it for you. I was a little early. Don't worry it's still hot. I think the temperature lowered from scalding to just semi scalding."

Blaine took the coffee with an impressed smirk. "You know my coffee order."

Kurt set his coffee down, "Of course."

As Blaine looked at Kurt in that special way, Kurt remembered that the look had probably belonged to Sebastian first. He tried not to scowl at the thought. To hide his mouth Kurt took another long drink from his coffee.

"Thanks. I owe you." Blaine said.

"You bought coffee for me once so we're even. And I got us a cookie, hope you're hungry." Kurt pushed the cookie to the center of the table. This made Blaine chuckle. He nodded.

"We have our coffee. Our cookie. Now, shall we get down to business?" Blaine said carefully sipping his coffee.

"You make it sound so serious." Kurt said.

Blaine shrugged and swallowed. "I just think we should take this seriously. No goofing around."

Kurt tilted his head and crossed his legs, leaning against the back of the chair. "I wasn't aware we were goofing off."

"That's not what I meant. I just want to see you get a good part in this musical. You deserve it Kurt."

Damn Blaine and his big K-9 like eyes. He always looked so vulnerable whenever he paid Kurt a compliment and it never went unnoticed. Kurt sucked in his lower lip trying not to smile but there was really no reason he shouldn't have.

"You too."

They finished the cookie after digressing from the audition to their favorite Vogue magazine cover. They gushed for a few minutes when they shared the same opinion. They laughed for nearly a solid minute and sat back, taking to whatever remained of their coffee.

"I've got to go." Blaine said, frowning.

"Coffee tomorrow after class?" Kurt asked.

Blaine collected his cup and the cookie bag, "I'm starting to think that you have a coffee addiction."

"Not until I met you. I may seriously have to join a 12 step program now to quit."

Blaine looked at him curiously, standing now. "For me or the coffee?"

The question was meant to be a joke and Kurt knew that. However, regarding Kurt's true hidden feelings toward Blaine the question hit him hard. The air became hot and Kurt casually smiled trying not to give away how nervous he was. He couldn't respond and didn't. He waved goodbye to Blaine and sat, yet again, alone at the table for two.

Wednesday came and went. Blaine wasn't in class and he never responded to any of the texts that Kurt sent. He became worried and wondered if something he said the day before had caused Blaine to freak. Thinking back there wasn't really anything Kurt said that could have caused the sudden silent treatment.

_ Blaine? Are you okay? _

Nothing. The clock changed over to 12:00 AM. It was Thursday. And the auditions were Friday afternoon and they hadn't practiced the song once. Around 4 AM Kurt realized he was obsessing and fell asleep at his desk. He woke up to Finn poking him in the shoulder.

"Kurt." Finn's voice was like an echo like most sounds when one stirred from sleep. Kurt blinked his eyes open and slowly pushed up from the hard desk. He cleaned the slight bit of drool from his face. His neck and back ached.

"What?" he mumbled still groggy.

"Dude, did you sleep through your classes?" Finn asked.

Kurt reached for his phone; one new text from Blaine. He was suddenly alert.

_I'm really sorry about yesterday, stomach virus. Can we meet today at 3, our spot? -B_

Kurt smiled broadly. "What time is it?"

Finn's brow creased, "It's 2:30. Kurt, didn't you go to class today?"

That question wasn't relevant. Kurt had only 30 minutes to get ready for his meeting with Blaine. The text had been sent to him at eleven that morning. Kurt quickly sent a reply and raided his closest. Finn stood back and out of the way of hurricane Kurt.

_That's okay, I'll see you there! -B_

"Why did you wake me?" Kurt asked as he grabbed his toothbrush.

"I stayed over at Rachel's and I had class." Finn replied. "What are you doing?"

"I'm meeting Blaine in thirty minutes." Kurt said. And with an armful of facial scrub, toothpaste, mouthwash, and an assortment of his moisturizers he turned and smiled at Finn before running off to the bathroom.

Kurt checked his watch as he reached the spot behind the union. He was all smiles but the figure sitting on the wall wasn't Blaine. Kurt slowed and the smile dropped from his face. He got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sebastian always tended to pop up when he wasn't wanted. Which was all the time. He saw Kurt and that cocky smirk popped up on his face again. Kurt was tempted to slap it off.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"Calm down Princess I was invited here." Sebastian said.

Kurt stopped ten feet from him not wanting to get any closer than he had to. He stood up straight and eyed Sebastian for a minute. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian tilted his head to one side. "What I mean is, my boyfriend invited me here to listen to him sing since I can't be in the audition. You do remember the term boyfriend and the fact that Blaine is my boyfriend."

Kurt fully loaded with bitch face, clenched his jaw and had to resist the urge to lash out at the walking douchbag in front of him. "I haven't forgotten."

"No. You just don't care. I guess what I told you the other day didn't sink in." Sebastian said, he looked ready to attack Kurt at any moment.

Kurt looked around, "So where is Blaine?"

Sebastian nodded toward the union, "He went to get us some coffee, oh and by us I mean excluding you."

Blaine came around the corner with two grande coffees and his usual goofy giant grin. He spotted Kurt and it wavered slightly. Kurt forced a smile. It was obvious at how uncomfortable he was.

"Uh, hey Kurt." Blaine's halfhearted greeting stung.

"You didn't tell me Sebastian was going to join us." Kurt said, "I would have invited Rachel along if I knew there was going to be an audience."

Sebastian took a sip of his coffee, a satisfied grin plastered all over his rodent like features.

Blaine glanced back and forth between Sebastian and Kurt. He even looked uncomfortable about this. "Sebastian's idea. I told him I was auditioning and he insisted he hear me sing."

Sebastian swallowed and slid his arm over Blaine's shoulder. "I couldn't miss it. Oh, by the way thanks for the grande latte mocha. You know my favorite."

Kurt's jaw quivered. That was his coffee order. He looked to Blaine perplexed and a little pissed off to be quite honest. Blaine smiled at his boyfriend. He laughed nervously and stepped away.

"Why don't we get started?"

Kurt really didn't want to perform the song he imagined him and Blaine singing in front of Sebastian. He couldn't back down. Kurt was nervous at first, probably more nervous than he would feel at the auditions. He couldn't take those beady running over him.

_"The power lines went out and I am all alone-"_

Kurt was hardly able to get through the song. He felt as though he was going to throw up. When they finished Sebastian clapped but he was staring at Blaine. Kurt eyed Sebastian imagining all the things he could do to him, strangle him with that dumb messenger bag of his for one. Pour the hot coffee down his shirt or pants. The list went on. It wasn't pretty.

"That was fantastic." Sebastian said coming over to meet Blaine in a hug.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Kurt, you were really good." Blaine said pulling apart from Sebastian. He looked like he had wanted to move over and congratulate Kurt but Sebastian was too busy holding him to his side.

"You were better." Kurt said managing a tiny smile.

"Damn right he was." Sebastian winked and kissed Blaine.

Kurt felt every muscle in his body tense and his temper flare. He went over and picked up his bag.

"Kurt! Where are you going?" Blaine broke from Sebastian much to his displeasure.

Kurt turned and put on a convincing smile, "I'm meeting Rachel, it was a good run through of the song. I'll see you tomorrow at auditions."

Blaine nodded with a sad look in his eyes, one that Sebastian did not see. Kurt waved and turned his back on Blaine. He was starting to wonder if it was really worth it. Sebastian won this round, but Kurt was sure that the next one would go to him.


	10. Candles

Auditions were today. Kurt was beyond nervous. He still couldn't shake the practice they had the day before. He wasn't sure exactly how to feel. At first Kurt was pissed and wanted nothing more than to try harder at finding time to spend with Blaine. But the more he thought about, Kurt realized that the only reason that Blaine knew his coffee order to begin with was because it just so happened to be Sebastian's. That made Kurt resent Blaine. He couldn't hate him though. And as much as Rachel and Mercedes wanted Kurt to forget Blaine there was no chance in that happening. Kurt was in way too deep now to get out.

Kurt took up his usual spot in the union, diet coke and salad practically untouched in his lack of appetite. He was too nervous to eat anything afraid that he wouldn't be able to hold it down. Kurt took out his phone and sent a text to Blaine regardless

_ I'm nervous about today. _

Send.

*And if we have a minute why don't-*

_Don't worry you'll be fine. I'll see you this afternoon. -B_

Kurt smiled.

_Are you sure?_

Send.

*And if we have a minute why don't-*

_Courage -B_

"Hello, Kurt." Sebastian's voice was enough to make Kurt want to throw a chair at him. He put his phone down and looked up. This time Sebastian wasn't alone. He was with that girl Penny. Kurt gave her a cold look.

"What do you want?"  
>"Formalities, who needs them right?" Sebastian commented. He helped himself to the chair across from Kurt and Penny sat next to him.<p>

Kurt shrugged and folded his hands on the table. "We've already established I don't like you so I don't see why I should bother."

Sebastian nodded, "And I thought we established that you were to stay away from my boyfriend."

Kurt glanced over to Penny. She was quiet but giving Kurt a deadly glare. She almost looked constipated though.

"We're just friends Sebastian. Why is she staring at me like that? What did I ever do to you?" Kurt asked.

Penny flipped her blonde hair back. Kurt arched his brow.

"Sebastian is my brother, and I don't need you trying to work your slimy little Gelfling hands all over his boyfriend." She responded. Kurt liked it better when she wasn't talking or trying to insult him. She was bad at it.

"You two are related. Yes, I see the resemblance now you're both delusional and annoying." Kurt was done with this conversation. Frankly, thinking about Sebastian put a sour taste in his mouth so sitting with him made him want to throw up. Sebastian didn't flinch he just smiled and leaned back in his chair a cocky holier than thou attitude radiating off of him. He stood up sliding his phone into his pocket.

"That's why I like you Kurt, you always know how to say the nicest thing. That was sarcasm by the way." He added. "Look, I'm going to make this simple. After this audition you are to stay away from Blaine. Don't tell me you're just friends, don't act like I'm stupid."

"Oh, it wasn't an act." Kurt interjected.

Sebastian continued as if Kurt hadn't said anything at all. "I don't care if he was a stranger on the street you happened to give a second glance to. I don't want you around my boyfriend, or who knows one of those pretty little girl scarves you like to wear may find themselves too tight one day."

Kurt wore a thin smile taking this less as a threat and more of a challenge. He tilted his head. He wasn't too worried. Sebastian was all talk, bad hair, and mousey features.

"You don't scare me. And like I said, we're friends. You can't stop Blaine from talking to me you don't own him. I'd say it was nice talking with you but, um it kind of wasn't." Kurt left without another word. He left his uneaten salad and bottle of Diet Coke. He regretted that. He was kind of thirsty. Details.

Kurt wanted to approach Blaine about his stupid boyfriend but he could tell that conversation would not end very well. It wasn't much of Kurt's business who Blaine dated, sure they were friends but they hadn't been friends long enough for Kurt to come out and give him advice on his boyfriend.

He sat in his room after class not wanting to go to the union afraid that Sebastian would be there waiting. Kurt was getting the idea that Sebastian was stalking him. That was weird and most unwanted. He was angry at Sebastian for threatening him but it was laughable that the Penny girl had tried it too. She was pretty and it would be best if she stuck to what little fashion sense she had. Ugg boots and leggings were never a style that should ever have existed. He digressed.

Kurt went back to staring at the last text Blaine had sent him. One word that gave Kurt so much hope and helped to him to no longer feel nervous. He smiled proudly at the text. The word repeated in his head as Kurt prepared for the audition.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready for this?" Blaine asked.<p>

They sat outside of the theatre, their audition number was toward the end so they had plenty of time to practice. Or just talk. Or try not to vomit in Kurt's case. Kurt wrung his hands together and stared blankly at the door hearing faint voices coming from within. He was nervous again.

"I don't know. I don't think I can do this. Wicked is just-I've always imagined myself on a Broadway stage performing this. I know this isn't Broadway but I still feel like my future is on the line. Do you know how great this will look on a resume?"

Kurt was talking a mile a minute. Blaine came over and put his hands on Kurt's shoulders. He stood in Kurt's line of sight and they locked eyes. Damn did Blaine have beautiful eyes.

"Kurt, calm down." Blaine said with a corner smile. "You're wonderful, you're going to be wonderful."

Kurt took a deep breath to calm himself down. Blaine dropped his hands and sat down on a bench. A few others were seated outside papers in hand, singing softly trying to warm up. Then there was Rachel. She was more of a wreck than Kurt was. She was by herself pacing going over lines she had chosen to memorize and making Finn dizzy with all her back and forth. She was still bitter with Kurt for the Blaine thing. Whatever, she would get over it in her own Rachel time.

Kurt sat down beside Blaine. They were quiet. Kurt crossed his legs, Blaine leaned forward he drummed his fingers together, like he was plotting something. Kurt watched him for a minute.

"Why did you invite Sebastian yesterday?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked over, confused momentarily until the question sunk in. "I told you he wanted to hear me sing. You're not mad are you?"

Kurt kept a complacent expression. "No." He lied.

"You seem a little mad." Blaine sat up.

Kurt smirked a little, "You know my emotions now? I wasn't aware I was so easy to read."

Blaine laughed a little. Kurt decided to be bold. He licked his lips and turned to face Blaine. "How did you two meet, if I can ask."

The subject appeared to be a little uncomforting to Blaine. He rolled his shoulders back, then shifted in his spot, then leaned forward.

"School. We went to high school together, we were both in our school's glee club. We were called the Warblers. We've been dating for almost two years now." Blaine trailed off toward the end. This didn't make Kurt feel any better. Somehow knowing that had dated for two years and not just two months made it all worse. In Kurt's head they hadn't been together more than a few months. Two years though made everything Kurt wanted seem hopeless. He couldn't help himself and he asked the next question.

"And you love him I guess. I mean, that's a long time to be with someone." Kurt did his best not to sound resentful or jealous.

Blaine stared wide-eyed for a second at Kurt, the question catching him off guard. Blaine hesitated and Kurt didn't know what to make of that.

"Yeah, Sebastian is wonderful."

Kurt nodded slowly. "He doesn't seem to trust you though."

"Sebastian can be a little over bearing at times but he really does have a good heart. It's why I started to….I'm sorry if he's being a jerk to you. I can tell him to stop."

"No. I'm sorry for prying." Kurt glanced up and watched as Rachel left the theatre looking a little sick but overall proud of herself. She practically bounced over to Kurt and Blaine. She regarded Blaine with a bit of a cold shoulder.

"I don't want to jinx it yet, but I think I may just have gotten the part of Elphaba!" She squeaked.

"Well I hope you get the part." Blaine said genuinely excited for her.

"Yes well, I hope you get the part of Fiyero." She said. Kurt could tell she was torn between hating him for breaking Kurt, and loving him for being the best option for a Fiyero. She nodded to Kurt wishing him luck and walked away to Finn.

"She hates me doesn't she?" Blaine asked.

"Only as much as Sebastian loves me." Kurt mumbled watching after her. He did wish her the best of luck and hoped she would get the part if not only for the fact Kurt didn't want to listen to her gripe about it for the next couple months.

"Kurt," Blaine started he had a pained inflection in his voice that Kurt couldn't quite place.

Kurt shook his head and smiled. "Sorry. Forget what I said, I'm just a little on edge. Must be the nerves."

Blaine didn't say anything else until their names were called to perform.

They entered the theatre. A group of three sat in the middle of the theatre, they each had a legal pad on their laps and nice ink pens twirling between their fingers. A woman with long red hair and a speckled face glanced at Kurt and Blaine, she lowered her thin framed glasses and gestured for them to set their paperwork on the table next to the stage.

"So dramatic." Blaine whispered.

"Intense." Kurt muttered back.

They walked up on the stage waiting further instructions. The woman cleared her throat the two men on either side of her stayed quiet, pensive.

"Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel? I'm going to have you each read some of the prompts and we'll go from there. Sound good?" She asked, to which they nodded.

Blaine and Kurt got through the acting section without any speed bumps. Kurt couldn't read the expressions on any of their faces. He had no idea how Rachel thought they enjoyed her audition.

It came time for the song section. The woman with the red hair gave a slight smile when she heard what their song would be. Kurt wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Blaine nodded to him with a confident encouraging smile. Kurt took a deep breath. Courage.

As they sang the song Kurt turned to Blaine and unlike the practice there was actual emotion in Blaine's eyes. And Kurt forgot completely about the three in the audience watching and judging their performance. In other words, they sang their hearts out. Kurt wasn't watching them but he could just tell. They finished and that look that Blaine gave Kurt was back. They smiled.

"Thank you." the woman said. She jotted down a few notes and their audition was over.

Outside in the hall Kurt and Blaine were all smiles. They laughed and talked over each other. They both knew that they had knocked it out of the park.

"You were so good." Blaine said.

"No, they liked you better I could tell. Even the acting." Kurt replied, out of breath.

Then Blaine did something he wasn't expecting. Before Kurt could blink or do anything about it Blaine's arm flew around him and pulled him close in a hug. Kurt tensed for a section a little shocked. After a few second his arms awkwardly came up and hugged him back. They broke away and stared at each other only inches away. Blaine exhaled and took a step back. Kurt was pink. He just knew it.

"I should g-go and tell Sebastian. He's expecting me to call him." Blaine said, stammering a little. He was so damn cute.

"Right. Tell him I said hello." Kurt's smile faltered.

Blaine nodded. "You were really fantastic Kurt. Really."

Kurt sighed, "You too."

* * *

><p>Kurt was hardly able to rest after the hug. He lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. About an hour into his insomnia he saw the screen of his phone light up in the dark. He blinked and reached or it.<p>

_ Incase I didn't tell you enough today, you were fantastic. -B_

Kurt bit his lip.

_It's 3am Blaine. What are you doing up?_

Send.

_I could ask you the same thing. ;) -B_

Kurt's fingers flew across the keys.

_Okay mom. But you were fantastic too. _

Send.

A few minutes passed by. Kurt held the phone above his face waiting for it to illuminate with Blaine's response.

_ Mom? I like to think of myself as a concerned friend. Your sleep is my top concern. -B_

From there Blaine and Kurt texted back and forth until at least five in the morning. They both decided it was better for their health if they got atleast a few hours of sleep.

The flirty texts back and forth occurred for the next day. Kurt felt as though he should question them but there was a part of him that didn't care at all. He sat at lunch with Rachel and Finn hardly paying attention to another Rachel centric story. Kurt complained to Blaine about the situation.

_I bet it's not that bad. -B_

Kurt kept the phone under the table glancing up now and then to make it seem like he was listening.

_ You obviously haven't spent that much time with Rachel. _

Send.

"Kurt?"

_ Obviously not. Need me to save you? -B_

Kurt smiled and surprised the urge to turn red.

_ I would be forever in your debt._

Send.

"Kurt."

_I'd save you anytime; it'd be my pleasure. -B_

"Kurt!" Rachel's voice finally broke through his thoughts. His head snapped up. Finn and Rachel were both staring at him.

"I'm sorry what?" Kurt asked.

Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Were you listening? Who were you texting?"

Kurt hesitated. He opened his mouth and closed it again. Rachel was fast she stood up and leaned across the table snatching the phone from his now exposed hands. She stared at the last text and looked back up at Kurt expectedly.

"Kurt. What are you doing?"

Kurt glanced back and forth between Finn and Rachel. He had been caught. He never told Rachel about the hug or the continued texts or flirting. All she knew was they had met once for a practice and then the audition. He sunk in his chair realizing that he had been relentlessly flirting and trying to go after a boy who was taken.

Kurt let out a small sigh, "I…I don't know."


	11. Learn My Lesson

Kurt felt a little weird replying to Blaine's texts the next week. He was very much aware of the constant flirting and after receiving a very long and boring and repetitive lecture from Rachel and Finn a like Kurt had made the conscious decision to hold back on the flirty comments. It was hard. They talked in class but Kurt made up excuses to keep away from Blaine after classes. Luckily Sebastian hadn't been popping up. The wild Sebastian sightings were really starting to grate.

"The results go up today." Blaine said appearing over Kurt's shoulder in Biology on Wednesday. "Are you nervous?"

"Always. Courage though right?" Kurt replied looked back. Blaine stood up on the chair behind him and climbed down to the next row. He plopped down in the seat and flashed Kurt a broad smile that he returned.

"Don't worry, you were great." Blaine said. He reached inside of his bag and took out his notebook.

"One day that compliment is going to lose meaning." Kurt said as he twirled his pen.

Blaine shrugged. "Let me know when it does, will you?"

With Blaine it was hard not to care about him and extremely hard to care that he was already taken. Kurt swallowed. He didn't have a reply. Besides, class was starting.

Half way through class Blaine set a tiny folded piece of paper on Kurt's desk. He opened it. Written in Blaine's elegant scrawl was a message,

**Coffee & cookie?**

Kurt peaked over at Blaine. He was facing straight and now jotting down the notes from the power point. It was suddenly starting to hurt. The act of wanting Blaine so bad but knowing he couldn't have him because of Sebastian, Blaine's boyfriend of two years. Kurt stared at Blaine longingly for a moment before tearing his gaze away and returning it to his notebook. He wrote out a quick reply.

** Sebastian?**

Blaine's smile faded when he read it, like he forgotten about the boy he was in love with. He rolled his bottom lip and out of his mouth. He was thinking. Probably thinking of his conscious and how he knew this was wrong. Blaine folded the paper and shoved it under the notebook to be forgotten in place of Sebastian.

Kurt hated that he didn't respond with a 'Yes'. He was in love with Blaine, true, but he knew this was wrong. Very wrong.

* * *

><p>At the end of class Blaine didn't bring up the note or coffee. He did however ask to accompany Kurt to see the list that was supposed to be posted around three. They still had about forty-five minutes. Kurt obliged him. It was starting to feel awkward again. It always became awkward whenever Sebastian was brought to attention.<p>

"Kurt, I wanted to ask you something." Blaine said. They waited by the bulletin board for the cast list to be posted. A few others were impatiently crowded in the small hallway.

Kurt inclined his head to Blaine looking confused yet interested. Honestly, Kurt was terrified by this information. He worried what Blaine might have wanted to ask him.

"The homecoming game is this weekend, and I'm kind of a football fan. I don't know if you'd be interested but I was wondering if you wanted to go." If Kurt wasn't mistaken that was sweat on Blaine's brow.

"And will Sebastian be mad that you're inviting me?" Kurt said rather coldly.

"Will you stop it with the Sebastian thing already?" That came out sudden and with inexplicable anger. Blaine sighed knowing it had come off harsher than he intended. Plus people were looking because of the raised voices. "I'm my own person, and I can have whoever I want as a friend."

"Really now?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Yes, really. Plus Sebastian is going to be out of town. We usually go, but he has to go back to Columbus." Blaine admitted.

Kurt was surprised. He waited a minute trying to search for Blaine's intentions.

"So I'm a back up choice?"

"No!" Blaine said quickly, "I didn't mean it like that. It's just, if Sebastian can't be there then I'll be going alone. And I can't think of another person I'd like to spend a Saturday night with watching a bunch of grown men tackle one another."

Kurt made a face. Blaine did too. He blushed furiously.

"That was supposed to come out a lot less dirty than that." Blaine said.

Kurt's lips tightened as he tried to suppress a smile. He nodded, "Of course it was."

"Really though, I'd love not to be alone there." Blaine was practically begging with his puppy dog eyes now.

Kurt pursed his lips and then grinned. "Well, my brother is on the football team so I guess I should go support him in this big game."

"Fantastic!"

The woman with the red hair came bustling out of her office and around the corner, a single sheet of paper in her hand. Her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose as she walked. She pushed them up twice before she reached the board. With a single push pin she hung it up and spun around retreating back to her office. Everyone stood still eyeing one another wondering who would jump at the sheet first. Then everyone went at once. It was like the movies. Kurt bounced on the balls of his feet trying to see around the bodies that stood between him and the moment of truth. Steadily the people dispersed and it was Kurt and Blaine remaining.

"I can't look." Kurt said his hand flying up over his eye.

Blaine chuckled beside him. He grabbed his shoulders and gently pushed him forward. His fingers separated and like watching a scary movie he peaked through. Kurt spotted his name and his hand dropped to his side.

"Boq." Kurt stated in a mixture of surprise and disgust. "I got Boq?"

Blaine put a hand on his shoulder, "Don't sound so thrilled now Kurt."

"Yes but Boq? I thought maybe the Wizard at least." Kurt was thoroughly disappointed.

"I bet you're going to be the greatest Boq that ever existed. He's a great character, and he becomes the tinman." Blaine's attempt at encouragement, while much appreciated, wasn't working too well.

"Great, I become a man made from metal with no heart." Kurt said bitterly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm turned into a brainless straw man." Blaine's brow line arched upward. It was cute. Basically all of his facial expressions were cute. Blaine had gotten Fiyero, which Kurt was very proud of. Sure he was a little jealous but he couldn't be mad at Blaine.

"Right well at least you can be the Fiyero to Rachel's-Oh my Oz." Kurt's mouth hung open as he stared at the list. His mouth hung open. Rachel's name was on the cast list all right, but her name wasn't where it was expected to be. When Blaine saw this his face etched with worry.

"Rachel is not going to be happy about this. And I'm going to have to be the one to hear about it." Kurt was glad Rachel wasn't here right now.

"Well, at least she got a part. She'll be happy." Blaine said.

Kurt made some sort of noise that was a mix between a scoff and a snort. "Believe me Rachel is never happy unless the spotlight is fixed on her. The tiniest shift in her weird world where she is the center of everything could cause major backlashes in this one. It's like telling a small child that they can't have a puppy. There is plenty of crying, shouting and everything between."

Blaine winced, "Yikes."

He didn't want to be within a mile of Rachel when she saw the list. Thankfully her class still had twenty minutes left. This gave Kurt an ample amount of time to get out of the way.

It suddenly occurred to Kurt that he didn't congratulate Blaine on his success. He smiled and lightly punched Blaine in the arm. It was something not Kurt but he was afraid to hug him and for some reason the manly arm punch seemed the appropriate thing to do.

"You got Fiyero. That's wonderful. You doubted your acting skills and see where it took you? A leading role." Kurt smirked.

Blaine, modest shook his head, "I wouldn't have tried out if wasn't for you."

"True. That is true, you can thank me for all of it." Kurt joked.

Blaine responded with a laugh and they walked off down the hall.

"Okay, tell me honestly Kurt. Are you happy with the part you got at all?" Blaine asked. He put another sugar packet in his coffee. Kurt didn't feel much like coffee, especially after learning his coffee order was the same as Sebastian's. He stood and waited with Blaine though.

Kurt folded his hands in front of him. "I mean, I got a part in Wicked and I am happy. Don't get me wrong, I just-" he paused. "I'm happy. I really am."

Blaine stirred the sugar in, tapped the stick on the edge of the cup and tossed it out. "You're lying." Blaine said, replacing the lid.

Kurt was taken back by Blaine's blunt response. His eyes zeroed in on Blaine. Folding his arms Kurt turned. "No, I'm not."

The little tiny flames of anger in Kurt's eyes must have appeared funny to Blaine because he chuckled and smiled back at Kurt. He took a sip of his coffee, "Kurt."

"Blaine." Kurt mocked his tone and walked away.

Blaine quickly followed, "Look, I'm sorry if offended you or something."

"Stop it." Kurt whispered softly so Blaine hardly heard him. He turned suddenly to Blaine nearly causing him to spill the coffee everywhere. "Blaine, I'm not mad and I'm not lying. Was I maybe hoping for a larger role that started with a Fi and ended with an Yero? Yes. Before you ask I don't resent you for it so don't give me that puppy dog gaze that says 'I'm sorry please still be my friend and love me.' You don't need to. I'm completely fine and happy you got the role. And I'm sure that Sebastian will be glad too. Now he can get off my back. I'm tied of his sloth like face haunting me. You can tell him I said those words too."

Blaine cocked his head to the side. His fingers causally drummed on the coffee cup. "You think I look like a puppy dog?"

He totally ignored the fact that Kurt blatantly insulted his boyfriend. Either that or Blaine couldn't care. Kurt rolled his eyes and before he could turn a full shade of red he went back to walking away. "Goodbye Blaine! Congrats." he called back. At a glance there was a satisfied expression on Blaine's face but Kurt couldn't fully tell, he only saw it for a fleeting second.

On his way back to the room Kurt's phone went off. Kurt mumbled to himself thinking it was Blaine but Rachel's name appeared instead. He tensed and debated opening the text. She must have seen the cast list. He opened it and braced himself.

_MADAME MORRIBLE! -R_

* * *

><p>The Sebastian-less football game excited Kurt more than anything. He could hang around Blaine for once, as friends, and not have to worry about the smell of musky little rodent hair clogging up his nostrils. Blaine met Kurt outside his dorm and from there they walked across campus to the stadium with Rachel. The entire walk there was a long conversation-more like rant-on Rachel's behalf. It highlighted why she should have gotten Elphaba or at least Glinda.<p>

"Here we go." Kurt groaned, with a sideways glance to Blaine.

"I don't even look lie I could play Madam Morrible. I don't know what went wrong. Maybe they thought I was too good and would outshine the others, so they had to put me in a lesser role." Rachel's pathetic attempt to convince herself that she was still perfect was entertaining to say the least.

Blaine didn't say anything but Kurt was able to read what he was thinking. They both just nodded along with Rachel. Kurt had heard this speech about half a dozen times since Wednesday and it was now Saturday. He was ready to jump in front of one of the campus buses.

At least at the game the crowd cheering and the band playing drowned Rachel's voice out. Her attention also turned to Finn on the field. After a few fumbles and a few good plays Blaine finally looked over to Kurt with a smile.

"You're not much of a football fan are you?"

"Guilty. I like scarves. But I used to play football. Like once. It was short lived." Kurt said.

Blaine looked impressed and a little surprised. "You played football?"

"It was a long story, I was the kicker." Kurt shrugged and shifted uncomfortable on the cool metal bench.

Blaine didn't take his eyes off of Kurt. "You're making that up. I know you're messing with me."

"No. I'm telling you the truth. Oh and I was a cheerleader too." Kurt crossed his legs and folded his hands into his lap.

Blaine scoffed and playfully elbowed him. He shook his head his smile greater than ever before. "Could you be anymore perfect?"

Kurt was unable to keep the utter look of surprise off his face. He stared like an idiot at Blaine for about half a minute before showing a smile. His heart rate accelerated. Blaine was close again beside him drinking in the idea of Kurt being both a football player and a cheerleader. Kurt felt color rush to his cheeks. Rachel hadn't heard the exchange. She was too busy jumping and cheering like a mad woman. Even some of the biggest fans were staring at her.

"I could try but I don't think it would be fair." Kurt replied breathless.

Blaine laughed and they exchanged a flirty gaze and then the football game caught and held their attention. Kurt couldn't get what Blaine said out of his head. He spent the rest of the game trying to figure it out. He never asked about it knowing it would be weird. It was already weird.

The football game ended and Finn had scored the winning touchdown. Rachel met this with an earsplitting shriek of delight. She sounded like a teakettle; Kurt flinched and for a moment was actually afraid for his life. They flooded out of the crowded stadium and met Finn.

"You were amazing!" Rachel cried and she leapt into the air, her arms latching around Finn's neck almost pulling him to the ground.

"Whoa! Uh, thanks Rachel." He said. They kissed. Kurt felt awkward only because Blaine was standing next to him.

Kurt cupped his hand over his mouth when they didn't part. "There are places you can continue this you know."

Finn laughed nervously. "Yeah, sorry. Oh guys, the team is having a party at one of the Frat houses if you all want to come."

Kurt looked hesitant and was about to turn the offer down but Blaine was a quick to jump with a yes. Naturally Kurt said yes too.

The party was everything a college party should be. Red cups, beer pong, attractive girls losing all ambition and not caring if some creep felt them up. Kurt felt very out of place. Blaine still had an eager gleam to his eyes.

"This is kind cool isn't it?" Blaine shouted above the noise.

"I think the only thing missing is the Togas." Kurt called back.

As if reading his mind a guy walked past Kurt wearing a pale blue bed sheet, he raised a red cup and said something that didn't even sound like words but people responded.

"Nevermind." Kurt took a step back away from the man with the red cup. He really didn't want beer spilling onto his jacket.

"Come on, Kurt it's fun! A college party. Oh hey, drink table." Blaine pointed to the corner of the room. Kurt made his usual bitch face.

"Blaine, that's a keg not a table."

Blaine patted Kurt on the back, "Same thing. Hey, do you want one?"

"Not really."

It only took three more minutes to regret this decision. But he stayed regardless. It was crowded, it smelled like unwashed socks and alcohol, and after a few hours Blaine was five red cups in and completely gone. Kurt sat on the edge of one of the couches surveying the rest of the people ith the up most annoyance. He hadn't seen Finn and Rachel for an hour and wondered if they bailed. When 1:15 came around he grew tired of sitting in what may have been urine, Kurt wasn't sure.

"Kurt!' Blaine followed him outside. He had a goofy smile on his face and a clouded daze in his eyes. Kurt chuckled a little as Blaine stumbled over to him. "I found you!" he said.

"Oh okay, let's get you back to your dorm. Come on, we're gonna go for a walk." Kurt said. The smell of beer on Blaine's breath made Kurt's stomach lurch. It was the least attractive thing ever. Still, Blaine was his friend and he needed help.

They crossed through campus as Blaine sang, rather off key, "Somewhere Only We Know". It was cute though. Suddenly Blaine stopped his laughing and smiling. Kurt turned and reach out to get to continue walking.

"We're not there yet." Kurt said, he had taken on the tone of a mother to a child.

"Kurt." Blaine whined, "Remember when I said you were perfect?"

Kurt blinked. He froze, "Y-yes."

"I really meant it." Blaine said his speech slurring a little. Kurt moved closer and put his hands on Blaine's shoulders and started to lead him forward again.

"You're drunk Blaine, we'll get you back and you'll sleep it off." Kurt said.

Blaine pushed Kurt's hands off of him. He turned to face Kurt. The expression on his face was almost tortured. He looked like a four year old denied his favorite toy or desert after dinner.

"You don't get it Kurt." Blaine said, his voice like a child. Blaine was so vulnerable right now and Kurt wasn't so sure if he liked it. He wasn't exactly in control after having consumed many red cups of liquid courage.

"No, I do." Kurt said refusing to let him continue. Once again he moved to Blaine, but he recoiled.

"You're hair is like, perfect. And your face!" Blaine exclaimed his gestures were wild. Kurt clenched his jaw. This hurt. Kurt couldn't explain how much all of this hurt.

"Blaine, we need to get you home before you wake up the entire campus." Kurt wrapped his arm firmly around him.

Blaine slid out of it and maneuvered around and within the blink of an eye Blaine's hands clasped Kurt's face and pulled him close. There lips touched and Kurt melted. Beyond the alcohol smell the kiss was nice. It was fierce, passionate but mostly one sided as Kurt was frozen. The kiss lasted for half a minute. Kurt was the brightest shade of red. His breath was completely gone when Blaine pulled back. The drunken stupor in Blaine's eyes was gone. They gaped at one another. Blaine turned and walked away without a word, he looked pale under the campus lamps. Kurt could still feel Blaine's lips pressed on his. He touched his lips gently staring after Blaine until he was out of sight.


	12. I Should Go

Kurt didn't receive a text or a call from Blaine the next day. He couldn't bring himself to try and contact Blaine himself. There was no way he could try to approach it without feeling weird. Blaine had kissed him. It was a drunken kiss but one none the less. Kurt didn't tell Rachel about the kiss as much as he wanted to tell someone. Maybe if he kept it to himself he could just hold onto it and never have to let it go. Because, if Kurt was going to be honest, he was thrilled to kiss Blaine even if the situation wasn't so ideal.

He kept replaying the scene over and over again in his head. It made the task of homework extremely impossible. The way his lips felt on Kurt's, it gave him shivers. He sighed and dropped his pencil, fully giving up on homework. For about the sixth time in the last few hours Kurt found himself looking at the Courage text that was forever saved.

Things were pretty screwed up. What started out as a friendship turned into a big complicated disaster. Blaine had cheated on Sebastian with Kurt. Originally Kurt didn't care if he became that guy, then he did, then he didn't. Back and forth in his head. Now, feeling extremely guilty, Kurt hated that it had come this far. Rachel and Mercedes warned him. And he should have listened.

_Blaine…?_

Send.

Thirty minutes passed. Nothing.

_BLAINE! Please text me, or call. Please. We need to talk about last night. _

Send.

Kurt sent the last text just before dinner and he stayed up keeping an eye on his phone until about 2am. He was obsessing again. Kurt fell asleep with his phone clutched between his hands. He dreamed of the kiss but also Blaine and Sebastian together laughing at him. Then he dreamed of them kissing. He couldn't leave and had to watch as Sebastian had everything he wanted. It was a nightmare.

* * *

><p>The following morning wasn't much better. Kurt had never dreaded a Monday more. He wondered if Blaine would even show up. Last time he wasn't in class he claimed to have a stomach virus. Kurt always wondered if that was the truth or not.<p>

Class started without Blaine. Kurt wasn't surprised but quite disappointed. There was still no reply from him. Kurt snuck his phone out during class.

_Blaine, please talk to me._

Send.

Kurt received a text shortly after class ended as he walked toward the union. Kurt held his breath before opening it. He was terrified of what he may find inside.

_Meet me behind the union. We need to talk. -B_

Kurt did a double take at the text. He didn't call it "our spot" something he took to nicknaming after their first meeting there. Perhaps he was really mad at Kurt. It made no sense as Blaine was the one who kissed Kurt. Taking a minute or two in order to compose himself Kurt briskly headed off. He ran over the things he was going to say to Blaine in his head knowing full well that he probably would forget half of it.

He was the first one to be there at their spot-if Kurt was still allowed to call it that. Kurt touched his lips again thinking of the kiss. He rolled his eyes at how stupid he was being and leaned against the half wall. A few minutes passed by, no sign of Blaine. No specific time was given so Kurt assumed it was now. He blew through his lips feeling depressed over the idea of meeting Blaine. He never wanted to feel that way around him.

A person came walking around the corner and into view. Kurt turned.

"I didn't think you would..." Kurt trailed off.

It wasn't Blaine it was a very angry looking Sebastian. Kurt rolled his eyes, "We really need to stop meeting like this. Blaine might start to suspect something."

Sebastian didn't even grant Kurt one of his cocky smirks. He got up in Kurt's face. He never felt threatened by Sebastian before until now. The lack of personal space or boundaries sent bad memories flooding back to him from high school. Being shoved into lockers, the jocks towering over him with their pure hatred. Kurt's jaw quivered but he rolled his shoulders back and stood up tall to prove he wasn't afraid of Sebastian.

"Don't play cute with me. I thought I made it clear I don't like you around my boyfriend." Sebastian's voice was dripping with rage It frightened Kurt. He wondered what could have made him so-then Kurt had an epiphany. The kiss. Kurt turned sheet white.

"I-I didn't do anything." Kurt stammered.

"Oh Kurt, you're not very good at lying. I know what you did." Sebastian growled.

Kurt continued to play innocent. "I didn't do anything, I have no idea-"

"You kissed him." Sebastian shouted. "I have friends other than Blaine, some who happen to be in a fraternity and some who saw you too walking across campus together and saw you kiss."

Kurt swallowed. He lifted his chin and tried to match the angry expression Sebastian held. "You have people following Blaine, now?"

"Following you."

Kurt scoffed, "Okay. It's official you are insane." he paused. "You sent the text. Blaine was never going to meet me."

"I don't know how to make it clear to you Kurt?" Sebastian exclaimed. "Blaine is my boyfriend and nothing you do is going to change that, so I'm not asking you but telling you to back off." Sebastian pushed Kurt back. He stumbled a little but remained standing.

They stared each other down. If it was the wild west they both would have taken fifteen paces and drawn their pistol. "I didn't kiss Blaine, he was the one who came at me."

Sebastian laughed a little and shook his head. "You expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you want. I wasn't in the wrong." Kurt said. His eyes were brimming with tears. He just wanted to get away from this. He backed away making ready to leave.

"What about the flirty texts back and forth?" Sebastian asked. "You're so pathetic, you can't get a boyfriend of your own so you have to steal someone else's."

Kurt had never been so angry in his life. He wasn't sure what came over him but he threw his bag down and marched back over to Sebastian. He took a deep breath and exploded speaking whatever came to his mind.

"If you trusted him more, then maybe he wouldn't go looking for comfort in someone else. Blaine is allowed to make friends and doesn't need to be controlled by you. You don't deserve Blaine!" Kurt shouted.

Without warning, Sebastian clenched his hand into a fist, pulled back and let it fly. His knuckles struck Kurt right across the left side of his jaw. Kurt's head snapped back. Pain rushed through his body causing instant tears. Another voice shouted above the ringing in Kurt's ears.

"Sebastian!" Blaine had arrived on the scene just in time to see Sebastian punch Kurt. He rushed forward and instead of going to Sebastian he bent down to Kurt who was sent to his knees from the blow.

Kurt massaged his jaw. He tasted metal, like sucking on a penny. Dabbing his lip he looked at his fingers and saw a streak of blood on his fingers. He glared up at Sebastian.

"Kurt! Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine placed his hands on his shoulders.

Sebastian stared down without any remorse in his eyes. He was satisfied with making Kurt bleed. Blaine stood back up and rounded on Sebastian he shoved back.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Blaine snapped.

"Why him?" Sebastian asked sneering down at Kurt. "Hmm? Two years Blaine. Think about what you're going to throw away."

He smoothed out his jacket and left without a second glance back. Kurt was still in a state of shock. Plus the pain was enough to keep him from moving. He had been shoved into lockers and pushed around but a physical assault like this was new. Blaine bent down to Kurt again and helped him up. He grabbed Kurt's chin to examine the damage. Kurt did protest. He avoided eye contact with Blaine however.

Blaine frowned, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Kurt leaned against the sink in the bathroom while Blaine wet a few paper towels. He watched him for a moment. Blaine went to dab the paper towels on Kurt's face but he dodged it and took the towels from Blaine's hand. With a pout Blaine allowed it and stepped back.<p>

"We'll have to get you some ice after you clean it off. It will keep the swelling down." Blaine said.

Kurt nodded.

"How did you know where we were?" Kurt asked pressing the towels to his lip to stop the bleeding.

"My phone. I saw your texts and then the one Sebastian sent with my phone. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Blaine truly sounded sorry.

Kurt eyed him and gave a halfhearted shrug. "It's the first fight I was ever in where I got punched. I only wish I had returned the favor." Kurt mumbled. He always imagined his hand flying across Sebastian's face. He wondered how good that would feel just to lay Sebastian.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head baffled. "He's usually harmless."

Kurt snorted. He tossed out the bloody paper towels and grabbed a few fresh ones. He licked his lip and made a face at the taste of the blood. "About as harmless as a honey badger."

"I don't know what got into him." Blaine looked seriously confused. Kurt couldn't keep the look off his face that questioned Blaine's stupidity.

"Are you serious? We're not going to talk about it. We're just going to pretend it didn't happen."

Blaine had those dopey puppy dog eyes again. "Kurt I-"

"You kissed me Blaine!" He cried out in frustration. "You. Kissed. Me. Am I supposed to just pretend that you didn't?" Kurt's voice echoed in the bathroom. Luckily they were alone.

"What do you want me to say Kurt? I messed up, it was a mistake!" Blaine snapped back.

Kurt's stomach twisted. "Mistake. That's what it was and nothing else?"

He blinked and two tears rolled over his lids and fell. Blaine's mouth hung open a little like he wanted to say something but was either too scared or couldn't think of the right thing.

Blaine sighed, "Kurt. What did you think?"

"I really don't want to have this conversation right now." Kurt swallowed trying not to let his emotions take control. "Thanks for saving me back there, but I don't need you to do it again."

Kurt was at the door but Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Did you think that I-?"

There wasn't much else to lose. The Sebastian the chipmunk had just punched Kurt, Blaine had kissed him, and their friendship was now awkward and probably ruined, what else could go wrong if Kurt told the truth?

"I thought, maybe, you liked me. I was wrong, I see that now and I was just being delusional. No harm no foul. Except the mark of Sebastian's knuckle on my bottom lip of course." Kurt forced a thin smile. He tossed the next batch of towels away. The bleeding had stopped now.

Blaine's mouth still hung open a little. He stammered a few nonsensical words. He scratched the back of his and leaned forward on the sink. Kurt watched him for a minute until he turned to face Kurt again.

"I don't know what I'm doing." Blaine confessed. "Sebastian has been…everything to me the last two years. And I guess I'm blind when it comes to these things."

"What things?"

"Love? Flirting, stuff like that. Whatever has been going on between us? I thought it was just a friendship but, honestly Kurt I don't know anymore." Blaine's voice cracked. "And I feel like this horrible human being pulling two guys that I really care about in every direction trying to find the answers."

Blaine closed the distance between them.

"You and Sebastian though…" Kurt said. His heart rate accelerated the way it always did when Blaine was close to him.

"You know how there is a moment when you see someone and you say, 'Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' Our audition was that moment for me, Kurt. You moved me. And I know I'm with Sebastian and I should just walk out of this bathroom right now. I should just go. But I don't think I want to, and that scares the hell out me." Blaine's hands were shaking as he took Kurt's hand. Kurt glanced down and back up to Blaine's eyes.

"It's not too late to just go." Kurt said. "The door is right there, and Sebastian is somewhere on the other side."

Blaine smiled, the smile that was only for Kurt. "I think I want the person on this side."

Kurt could hardly breathe. The hair on his arms stood on the ends and every inch of him tingled. "You said that kiss was a mistake."

Blaine laughed a little. "That one was. But this one isn't."

Blaine leaned forward and for the second time Blaine's lips pressed on Kurt's. This time, Kurt kissed back. Even though his lip stung from the battle wound, Kurt couldn't be bothered with it. His hand came up and cupped Blaine's face. A new first kiss. This one was better than the previous. It was a kiss that consumed Kurt and everything around him was meaningless and there was only him and Blaine.


	13. Bleeding Love

Kurt felt sick to his stomach. It was knotted up and felt as though he just went for ten rounds on The Witches Wheel at Cedar Point. Yesterday he and Blaine kissed for the second time. Kurt personally counted it as the first since the original one had been the result of too much alcohol. Blaine counted it, but after five minutes of arguing the two of them agreed to disagree. The entire matter annoyed Kurt but amused Blaine. Was that going to be their relationship? Apparently everything Kurt did, even the times he worried, was adorable to Blaine.

He touched his lip, the cut scabbed over and the skin around it was yellow and purple. When he walked back to his room the day before sporting his brand new split lip, Finn reacted just as Kurt imagined he would. There was a lot of screaming and storming about in the room. He threatened to beat the crap out of Sebastian for him but Kurt dismissed it. Even though a bloody nose would have suited Sebastian's smirky face well. Even Blaine who accompanied him back said it would be alright and that he would deal with Sebastian.

The conversation didn't drop after Blaine left though because Rachel had come over, seen the state of Kurt and proceeded to give him a lecture that was basically one long dramatic "I told you so." Kurt refused to tell them about the kiss. That would have made everything ten times worse. Besides, Kurt wasn't sure about the relationship between him and Blaine. It was rather ambiguous after Blaine left. They kissed but nothing else was spoken about it. Kurt was rather hoping that was the reason why Blaine wanted to meet him here in the union.

"Don't pick at it." Blaine said sneaking up on Kurt. He apparently saw Kurt poke at the scab.

Kurt jumped a little but smiled at the sight of Blaine. "Alright Mom." He replied.

Blaine just rolled his eyes. He looked over Kurt and gave a sigh. That didn't seem like a good sign. Kurt tilted his head at Blaine silently trying to figure him out. After half a minute Blaine nodded toward the coffee shop.

"Come on, let's get some coffee. We need to talk."

"Should I be scared?" Kurt asked.

Blaine scoffed but there was a tiny wince that registered on his face. "Just go sit down and I'll get your usual, and our cookie. Okay?"

Blaine's hands were now on Kurt's shoulders gently steering him toward the coffee shop. Kurt didn't put up much of a fight. Things didn't feel awkward after the last kiss. It was as though that kiss had freed the two of them.

"One grande latte mocha and a sugar cookie. Look they're black cats now." Blaine said, he sounded like an excited child.

Kurt took the coffee and opened the lid to let a quick rush of cool air in. He lifted his chin at the cookie and then looked to Blaine.

"Aren't they supposed to be bad luck?" Kurt sipped his coffee.

Swallowing his first mouthful of coffee and looking directly into Kurt's eyes he smiled, "I'm sitting across from you. How can they be bad luck?"

Kurt blushed and smiled. It was all he could do. Why did Blaine always have to say things like that? Not that Kurt would openly complain or that he was angry about the adorable compliments. It just sometimes felt weird because no one had said such things to him before.

Kurt cleared his throat. "Y-you wanted to talk?"

The dreamy look in Blaine's eyes faded. He sat up a little straighter and let go of coffee. It was a little scary at how serious he suddenly became.

"I spoke with Sebastian." Blaine said, the inflection at the end of the sentence when Blaine said that meerkat's name was confusing.

Kurt clenched his jaw, preparing to hear the worst. He sucked in his lower lip a little when Sebastian was mentioned. "Oh?"

There was a long pause, too long of a pause for Kurt's nerves. He held his breath. Blaine reached out and put his hand on Kurt's. Blaine laced his fingers through his.

"And I broke up with him." Blaine said without further explanation.

Kurt sat there his hand in Blaine's feeling like he could fly away. He hesitated to smile.

"That's it? You two dated two years and you're just going to dump him?" Kurt sounded more bitter than he intended. He couldn't help it though. While he hated Sebastian with a passion he didn't want to become a pattern in Blaine's life.

"I thought you'd be happy." Blaine sat back angry.

"Happy that I came between you and the boy you loved for two years?"

Blaine scoffed, "Sebastian and I had problems before all of this. He's always been a little…jealous and sometimes controlling."

Kurt pursed his lips, "And he just let you break up with him then. Simple and clean break?"

"I told him things weren't working out and he…after a bit of fighting agreed." Blaine said forcing a smile at the end.

Kurt didn't feel good about this and he hated it. He frowned and pulled his hands back and under the table. Blaine's smile faded.

"You still love him." Kurt declared.

"Kurt, I want to be with you."

"Until you find another guy to be with." Kurt said sadly. "Blaine, you broke up with a guy you dated for two years for someone who you hardly know. Why would I expect it to be different with me? I really really care about you but-"

"But you don't want to be with me?" Blaine stood up and picked up his jacket. "You know what Kurt I don't get it. I thought I made it clear yesterday who I was choosing, and I thought you felt the same way. Now you're gonna sit there and lecture me on the ethics of relationships after you came in and openly flirted with a guy you knew was taken. Don't try and act all pious. It doesn't suit you."

He pushed his chair in and walked away.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt scrambled to follow after him almost knocking the table over.

Blaine turned momentarily walking backwards. He shrugged and gestured to the table. "I guess the black cat was unlucky."

"Blaine!" Kurt blinked, tears rolled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>"I screwed everything up." Kurt pushed his fingers on his temples and leaned forward on his elbows.<p>

Rachel and Finn stared at him from across the restaurant table. Finn quietly sucked the straw of his Sierra Mist. Rachel prodded the bits of lettuce in her salad and with an air of arrogance she tilted her head back.

"Kurt, you're my friend and I love you. But, this is the part where I say I told you so. Mercedes and I warned you against going after Blaine. You promised that you wouldn't. Now look what happened." She said.

Kurt blinked and focused his gaze on Rachel. He had a mixture of boredom and irritation on his face. "Rachel, you're my friend and I love you but this is the part where I don't care what you think."

Finn coughed nearly choking on his pop. "Um, I think what Rachel means is that she's sorry for what happened between you and Blaine. She's sorry it didn't work out."

Rachel's mouth hung open like some fish gasping for air. She pushed her salad aside and leaned on the table. Her eyes narrowed on Kurt. "You were hitting on someone who had a boyfriend Kurt! You didn't stop to think how that would end?"

His brow arched and there was his copyrighted bitchface. "And what about you and Finn? He had a girlfriend the first time you tried to make a move on him."

"Why am I getting brought into this?" Finn asked. No one respond. He pulled Rachel back and looked back between the two of them. "Both of you, will you just stop? You said it yourself, you're friends. Rachel, Kurt has a point. He loves Blaine-you love Blaine right?"

Kurt half rolled his eyes but nodded. Finn continued.

"See, and you loved…love me and I'm kind of guilty in the chasing after someone with a boyfriend department."

"Jesse." Rachel said.

Finn made a face, "The name didn't need to be said but yes. Can't you just be there for Kurt right now? And Kurt, give Rachel a little slack."

Kurt sat back against the cushioned booth. He folded his arms and moved his eyes to look at the tacky art in the tiny restaurant. Rachel did the exact same. They were way too similar sometimes for their own good.

"Well?" Finn asked expectantly.

Their eyes darted at one another, looked away, and then back once more. Kurt sighed; he pinched his straw and stirred his diet coke.

"Sorry I snapped." He said.

"Me too." Rachel replied. "But, you should have told me he kissed you earlier."

Kurt didn't feel like putting forth the effort to reply to her. He just gave her a look and went onto drinking his pop.

"Has he replied to your calls or texts?" Finn asked, he was trying to be helpful.

Kurt let out a heavy sigh and glanced down at his phone on the seat next to him. The screen was black. He pressed his phone to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Still nothing.

"Not yet. And why would he? I put my feelings out there for him to see. He broke up with his boyfriend after kissing me…twice and then I scold him for everything. I'm the biggest hypocrite alive." said Kurt.

"That's just the guilt you have for ruining his relationship with the boy he loved." Rachel tried to sound nonchalant about it. She came off caddy. Kurt glared at her calling Rachel a few choice names in his head.

"Rachel!" Finn scolded.

"No." Kurt held his hands up. "As much as I hate to admit it, Rachel's right. I screwed up his life because I let my feelings get in the way and I was selfish. I wanted him and now I can't have him because I screwed up."

Rachel frowned. She took Finn's hand under the table. "Kurt," she began gently. "I really am sorry. I don't want to see you like this. Maybe we can fix this somehow."

Kurt felt tears pushing on the back of his eyes. "How?"

Rachel was quiet. She had no idea and neither did Finn. In that moment Kurt's phone lit up beside him. Wide-eyed his looked down. A new text.

_Meet me in the union tomorrow after biology. -B_

Kurt's brow furrowed.

_ You playing hookie again?_

Send.

_ Just meet me in the union, by the coffee shop. Wait for me? -B_

Kurt took a deep breath. He showed Rachel and Finn the messages. There was hardly any debate from them. Rachel jumped excitedly at the opportunity and almost hit Finn in the face with her flailing hands.

_ Alright. _

Send.

* * *

><p>Blaine wouldn't respond to anymore texts or calls from Kurt so he had to guess the approximate location of the meeting place. He felt like a terrible person for going off on Blaine. Kurt spent the majority of his night and time during Biology trying to figure out what he was going to say to Blaine as an apology. Nothing he came up with felt like it would even come close to fixing things.<p>

Kurt checked his watch after fifteen minutes of waiting. He took out his phone. He brought up Blaine's number and hit call. It rang a few times but something else caught his attention. Music started to fill the union. Other students lifted their heads trying to figure out where it was coming from. Kurt knew the tune to be "Bleeding Love" by Leona Lewis. It was slightly altered and coming from an acoustic guitar.

His head turned when he heard singing. Blaine was walking toward him, guitar strapped around his shoulders and a grin on his face. Kurt's mouth dropped open and his hand fell to his side.

"Oh my-"

"_But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melted to the ground found something true. And everyone's looking around thinking I'm going crazy."_

Kurt felt his heart skip many beats as Blaine was only a few feet from him now. Everyone was staring at him and while Kurt flushed the deepest shade of red he couldn't help but think this was the most romantic, and yet insanely foolish, thing anyone had every done for him. Blaine took a breath and winked at Kurt.

"_But I don't care what they say I'm in love with you they try to pull me away but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I, I keep bleeding. I keep keep bleeding love…"_

Tears filled Kurt's eyes as the whole union was quiet and watching Blaine's display of affection. Kurt's lips spread wide into a smile that was beyond happy. Blaine's eyes were locked on Kurt. He wanted to cry, this time not out of frustration or guilt but because Blaine was singing him a freaking love song. He began to hyperventilate inside his head.

"_But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace, and in this world of loneliness I see your face. Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe."_

Blaine was smiling now through the words and Kurt could see the slightest hint of tears in the corner of his eyes.

"_I keep keep bleeding love…"_

He finished the song and took a deep breath. Everyone around clapped and cheered. They didn't matter to Kurt. Blaine took the guitar off and set it on the table.

"I know you said no yesterday, about being with me but I'm hoping today you'll say yes. Because if you don't I hope you're prepared for a little show like this one everyday of your life until you do." Blaine's smile wavered. He was trying not to show how sad the thought of Kurt declining him was.

Kurt gaped at Blaine. He glanced over to the guitar. "Would you promise me a song everyday even if I said yes?"

It took Blaine a moment to realize what Kurt was a saying. He laughed and nodded in excitement. "Even if you said yes."

Kurt exhaled letting out a small soft burst of laughter. "How could I refuse that?"

Blaine's arm flew around him. Kurt nearly toppled over but kept his balance and hugged his new boyfriend in return. Boyfriend. That was an excellent title and proud to associate it with Blaine.


	14. You Were Meant For Me

Friday after biology, Kurt and Blaine walked to the union arms linked. It felt great to be so open with Blaine now. There were no more hidden meanings behind everything he said to Blaine or worries about him finding out about his crush. Blaine was now his, and Kurt was Blaine's. Kurt hadn't seen Blaine this happy before. There were those smiles that he saved for Kurt but they seemed brighter now. The baggage that he had before was gone.

"You were in Glee club in school right?" Kurt asked as Blaine paid for their coffee.

"Yeah. The Dalton Academy Warblers." Blaine said with pride.

Kurt smiled, "Sounds so professional and prestigious. We were just called the New Directions."

Blaine's jaw dropped open and stars lit up in his eyes. He stared at Kurt like he had just met a celebrity.

"The New Directions? You mean the ones who took Nationals in 2012, the underdogs who came out on top over Vocal Adrenaline? You're kidding me."

Kurt tried not to seem too smug. Their victory was pretty great. He was ecstatic to have gotten a National title under his belt before graduating.

"That would be us, Rachel and Finn too." Kurt gingerly sipped his coffee and sat down at their table. Blaine shook his head amazed and followed suit.

"That's it my boyfriend is just too perfect. We didn't get past our sectionals sadly last year. But I-I knew you looked familiar." Blaine said with a biggest grin ever. "I went to nationals to watch and I saw you guys."

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "You came to New York to watch us?"

"I wanted to see someone beat Vocal Adrenaline." Blaine replied. He reached out and took Kurt's hand from across the table. "I remember seeing your face and thinking, wow that guy is pretty cute."

Kurt's ears started to turn red. He rubbed his thumb across the back of Blaine's hand. "Do you believe in fate?" he asked with a sigh.

"I'm starting to." Blaine said.

Kurt felt a shiver go down his spine. He cleared his throat still holding Blaine's hand. "What did you think of out performance though? Please, be honest."

Blaine sucked in a deep breath and made a face like he was ready to heavily criticize them. Kurt looked worried. The expression on Kurt's face made Blaine laugh.

"You guys were fantastic. Seriously, I was jealous that I couldn't be up there with you all." Blaine pulled his hand back only to open their cookie and split it in half.

"You're words are kind." Kurt said. He picked at the cookie and glanced up to Blaine. "I don't want to sound bitter, ungrateful, or selfish but I was a little upset about not getting a solo. Naturally those went to Rachel. And the duets to her and Finn." He sighed.

Blaine pouted, "It's not selfish. I understand wanting to be seen in a group. Sort of."

"Sort of?"

He shifted a little uncomfortable in the chair. "I was the soloist of the Warblers."

Kurt nodded. "You love the mic don't you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, drank more of his coffee and swallowed. They were quiet for a few minutes while they ate. Kurt looked like he was going to say something and it caught Blaine's attention.

"What is it?" Blaine asked.

"It's weird isn't it? I mean, us together. Not a bad weird like a good weird." Kurt stumbled over his words.

"I'm not sure if weird is the term I'd use." Blaine scrunched his cute little face like he was concentrating on finding the exact word.

Kurt sighed exasperated. "I just mean, before it was just coffee, cookies, and texting and the occasional flirty conversation. Now it's….everything. And-oh forget I'm not sure where I was going with that ramble."

"I'm beginning to notice that you ramble when you get nervous. It's adorable." Blaine said. Kurt loved the way the word 'adorable' rolled off his tongue. Blaine stood up and leaned across the table and kissed Kurt monetarily on the lips then checked his watch. He groaned.

"Man. I have to go, I need to meet my group in the library before class." Blaine gathered all of his things and tipped his head back finishing off the last drops of coffee.

"I'm going to see you tonight right?" Kurt asked sad to see him go so soon.

Blaine put his messenger bag over his shoulder. He gave Kurt a wink, "First weekend together? I wouldn't miss it for the world. I'll call you."

Kurt it his lower lip as he watched Blaine leave. He pulled out his folder and notebook deciding that all of his homework needed to be done before tonight. He wanted the entire weekend with Blaine. No distractions.

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't gayface," a peppy irksome voice penetrated Kurt's eardrums.<p>

He steadily looked up from his notes and saw the blonde bitch Penny standing before him. Her dumb smirk almost exactly like her brothers.

"Can I help you peroxide?" Kurt asked dully returning to what he was doing.

She sat down across from him. Why did people automatically take the empty chair as an invitation to sit down? Kurt went on ignoring her.

"You're going to break up with Blaine." She said simply.

Kurt set his pencil down and sat back, his eyes narrowing on the petite blonde. "You know, I don't think I am. So if that's all you wanted leave please."

"I don't get what he sees in you." Penny rested her chin on the heel of her palm. Kurt sneered at her.

"That's none of your concern now is it? Really, is there something else you wanted because the bleach fumes from your hair is starting to bug my eyes." Kurt said.

"I like that little scar you have on your lip. I think my brother really made an improvement to your face." Penny jabbed.

Kurt shook his head, the volume of his voice rose. "Are you just going to sit there and try to insult me, cause I have to say you're brother is so much better at it."

Penny snorted. "I'm here because you broke my brother's heart. He loved Blaine, and you come in and unjustly take him away? Do you know what that makes you?"

"The person who has to sit here and listen to this pointless lecture?" Kurt replied with another bitchface. He had a bagful of those to hand out.

"You really have no conscious do you? Blaine is just going through a phase Kurt. You're brand new and fun now but he's going to realize that there is one thing about you that isn't right." Penny leaned forward, "You're not Sebastian."

Kurt took a deep breath to calm down. Penny's presence was exceptionally annoying today of all days.

"Thank God for that." Kurt smirked.

In that moment Rachel walked up and stood beside Penny. She eyed the blonde and then looked to Kurt. Kurt had told her about Penny, she was able to deduce who was sitting across from Kurt just by the unmistakable look of contempt on his face. Rachel cleared her throat pleasantly and smiled at Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late." She lied. Rachel hadn't been planning on meeting Kurt. She just happened to be there getting coffee. Thank God. She looked to Penny. "You must be Penny, Sebastian's brother. Oh, Kurt keeps us updated on all things irritating in his life. I'm Rachel."

Penny lifted her chin, "I really don't care."

Rachel's eye twitched a little, "I suppose you also don't care that you're currently in my seat."

"Oh I'm almost finished here," Penny said coldly, "Then you and your boyfriend stealing man whore can have coffee and talk about getting your own special on Bravo."

"You know I couldn't help but overhear you before I walked up. And I can't help but think on the reason why Blaine left your brother and then it dawned on me, he wasn't Kurt. Kurt is one of the most talented individuals beside myself on this campus. He has a great heart and from what I hear your brother is in the running for the blue ribbon at the State Fair's most talented chipmunk. My guess is that he'll lose, but it's too early to tell. So if you have anything else useless to add I'd like to hear it but honestly I can't stop staring at the mustache growing on your lip. It's getting thicker as I look at it. Don't worry though; I'm sure with a little wax you could fix that. Oh, and your roots are showing." Rachel said at a lightning fast pace.

Penny's jaw dropped open and her hand flew up over her mouth. She stood up, glared at Kurt and stormed off. Rachel giggled and sat down flipping her hair back over her shoulder mocking Penny. Kurt grinned at Rachel thoroughly impressed.

She sat down with a very pleased smile on her face.

"Rachel, how Santana of you." Kurt finally said. "I applaud you. But I thought you were against my relationship with Blaine."

Rachel sighed and folded her hands on the table. "Well, I didn't like the way she was talking to you."

"Rachel."

"Okay fine. It's not that I don't approve, I just don't want to see you hurt. I'm very happy for you Kurt. And Blaine does seem like a nice guy." Rachel replied. She picked at a napkin on the table.

Kurt smiled grateful. "Thank you Rachel."

"Don't mention it. Do we get to meet him this weekend?"

Kurt hesitated. He picked up his pencil and twirled it through his fingers. "Possibly. We're going out tonight. You know how they play old movies on the side of that old theatre at the edge of town? Well, they're playing Singing In the Rain." Kurt gushed. "We're going to buy some m&ms, diet coke, and probably those dollar store bags of popcorn. The kind that tastes like Styrofoam. Blaine loves it, says it's a childhood thing."

Rachel put her hand on Kurt's. "I really am happy for you."

* * *

><p>"Remind me why we have these." Kurt held one of the popcorn pieces between his fingers. He looked at it like it would suddenly explode. Blaine laughed.<p>

"Because while they don't taste particularly good it's a must. Come on the movie is going to start." Blaine scooted over on the blanket. He patted the space next to him and Kurt moved closer his pulse racing.

Blaine stretched his arm around behind Kurt and leaned back on his hands. He looked over to Kurt and smiled. He was proud to be here with him just as Kurt was proud to be here with Blaine. Kurt hardly paid attention to the movie for the first half. He was staring at the image being projected on the side of the building but he was a little preoccupied with Blaine's thigh on his thigh. He had to resist the urge to reach over and just kiss him.

"I think this movie is brilliant." Blaine finally said breaking their silence. "I've always wanted to do Singin' in the Rain, like perform it for regionals. The Warblers never went for the idea."

Kurt shrugged and shifted closer to Blaine. "I could see you as Gene Kelley pretty easily. Very dapper."

"You think I'm dapper?" Blaine asked turning his head to Kurt.

"Are you kidding me? You may have been Gene Kelly in another life." Kurt said.

"He died after I was born though." Blaine countered.

"You know what I mean. The way you dress with your bowties-"

Blaine cut him off, "Mr. Bowtie right?"

Kurt groaned and rolled his eyes. "Oh. That's embarrassing, I'm sorry I ever told you that. Now you're just going to mock me for it."

"No, you're adorable. You know the nickname I gave you before I knew your name?" Blaine asked in a teasing manner.

Kurt's stomach dropped. He was afraid to know. "Mr. Overly-Obsessive-Creeper-Who-Draws-Pictures-Of-Me-In-His-Notebook?"

"It's not as formal as the one you gave me but, The Boy Who I Have to Know." Blaine said. "Even before we talked Kurt, I knew that I had to meet you."

Kurt was speechless he just mumbled a few incoherent sentences before deciding to give up and going back to the movie.

Blaine laughed and pulled Kurt closer to him. He rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smiled and did his best not to blush. This moment was perfect, and just as Gene Kelly started to sing "You Were Meant for Me" Kurt gently put his head on Blaine's. Was it weird that Kurt fantasized him and Blaine in the roles of Gene Kelly and Debbie Reynolds? He saw the two of them on the screen instead dancing and singing to one another. Blaine lifted his head a little and kissed Kurt on the neck and brought his other arm around and hold Kurt to him. It was officially the best Friday night Kurt had ever had.


	15. Cosmic Love

The first Friday night didn't compare to the others. It was so new and exciting that Kurt didn't think anything could top it. The ones that followed were beautiful, and days of biology, coffee, Wicked rehearsal, and time in between were also on Kurt's scale of awesome. Still, that first one with Singing in the Rain would be the Friday to remember.

Blaine fit in well with Kurt's friends, and by friends Kurt meant Rachel and Finn. He hadn't met so many others here at school yet. Not like it mattered at the moment he had Blaine. Rachel had dropped her cold bitchy act toward Blaine but still frequently complained about her role as Madame Morrible. Kurt apologized relentlessly for it but Blaine was too nice for his own good and would sit and listen. Finn talked football with Blaine, which was nice since Kurt knew very little.

And with great luck Kurt hadn't come across Penny or her annoying hamster of a brother Sebastian. He had spotted them a few times in the union but was good with staying out of view usually dragging Blaine with him. Kurt never did tell Blaine of the last annoying encounter of the Smythe Clan kind. It didn't seem too important. There was no way Kurt was breaking up with Blaine because some dizty bottled blonde told him to.

Kurt glanced up from his biology notes at Blaine relaxing on the futon with his own notebook. His pencil tapped rhythmically and his mouth quietly sang the words to some song Kurt couldn't quite make out. Either way around it Blaine was looking to be more into the song than studying for their next exam. Kurt watched him with a little pride for a moment.

"Do you think I'm boring?" Kurt asked leaning on the crossbar of his loft bed.

Blaine stopped his lip-syncing and looked up to Kurt. His eyes were slightly wide trying to process the question as though he was trying to solve some kind of difficult math problem.

"Are you kidding me? You're the single most interesting boy in all of Ohio." Blaine set his book and notes aside on the floor. He scooted over on the futon so that he was positioned next to the crossbar where Kurt laid his chin.

Kurt gave him a thin weary smile. "I'm glad you think so."

"Is there a reason you ask?"

With slight hesitation Kurt replied, "Not really."

Blaine bowed his head forward directing his gaze straight at Kurt. His hazel eyes piercing into Kurt melting him. "Kurt."

In Blaine's hands Kurt's name held so much power. Kurt sat back and turned his attention back to the notes on cells. He pretended to be reading them when in reality he just needed another place to look that wasn't Blaine's eyes.

"I was just curious Blaine, nothing to get upset over."

It was Blaine's turn to lean on the crossbar. He wrapped his arms around it and hung slightly off the futon. He was smiling at Kurt. Damn that smile of his.

"What did you mean by boring?" Blaine asked.

Kurt clenched his jaw and slowly glanced over at Blaine. There was another meaning behind it but Kurt was not all for disclosing that information right now. It was stupid to bring it up. He cleared his throat.

"I just…never thought of myself as an interesting person that's all. I like scarves, men's fashion. I could tell you the year and month just by looking at a Vogue magazine cover. That's just sad to most people. I'm not even sure what I consider it."

"You're rambling again." Blaine sighed and moved back on the futon. "Come here."

Kurt turned a little pink. "Finn is going to be back soon."

A cheeky smile played on Blaine's lips. "Kurt. You're blushing."

This only made him blush further. Kurt hung his head and fidgeted in his chair. Nervously he reached his hand up to fix his hair. Blaine chuckled.

"Come on." He said again opening his arms for Kurt.

Kurt pursed his lips only debating for a second. He stood up and casually sat down on the other side futon. Blaine rolled his eyes. He grabbed Kurt by the arm and pulled him over. Kurt let out a small cry of surprise as he toppled sideways onto Blaine's chest.

They laughed for a minute. When they stopped Blaine took a deep breath and let it out.

"I don't date boring or uninteresting people." Blaine said.

Kurt scowled. Sebastian crossed his mind and for that instant Kurt thought about saying something. Blaine, however, continued.

"You couldn't be boring if you tried. And if you did try to be boring I think I would be offended."

Kurt lifted his head to make eye contact with Blaine, his anger subsiding. "I do like to try and keep things interesting. I thought my outfits were an indicator of that."

"Then stop being silly asking me if you're boring." Blaine said. "And I love the way you dress."

Kurt smiled and went back to laying his head on Blaine's chest. Blaine took his hand and entwined his finger's with Kurt. "You know what I'd love to see? That blazer you are always talking about. I mean I've seen pictures in your room, but I they pale in comparison to seeing it in real life."

Blaine laughed quietly his chest vibrating in a fashion that caused Kurt's head to bounce a little. He smiled at this. "Next time I'm down in Westerville I will make sure to grab it."

When Blaine's thumb rubbed the back of his hand, Kurt went to doing the same. He stared at their hands moving together as one. "I wanted to talk to you about that. I hope this doesn't sound forward or creepy, but, I was hoping you'd spend Thanksgiving at my house. I want you to meet my dad and my step-mom."

When Blaine didn't respond right away Kurt quickly rambled on.

"It's just because you live so close and you'll be there for Thanksgiving I figured-it's too much too fast isn't it?" Kurt sat up burying his face in his hands. Blaine's voice found him again. He pulled Kurt's hands from his eyes.

"No. I'd love to meet your family, the rest of it. It's just I'm actually going out of state for Thanksgiving this year. My aunt is having it at her house in Illinois." Blaine frowned, he didn't let go of Kurt's hands since pulling them from his face.

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine. There was regret and guilt in his eyes and there was no way for Kurt to be angry with him. Kurt smiled sadly and nodded.

"It's alright. It was worth a shot."

"I swear, Christmas, I'm all yours." Blaine said. He leaned over and Kurt leaned in. Their lips were just about to touch when the door knob jiggled and Finn came into the room. Blaine and Kurt flew back and were on opposite ends of the futon. Kurt was ridged his eyes staring at a blank spot on the wall. Blaine was rubbing the back of his neck trying to look casual. Finn froze in the doorway, his hand still on the doorknob. He knew he had almost walked in on something private. The expression on his face was that of a teenage who caught their parents doing the nasty. The air was intensely awkward.

"Uhh. Hey, guys." Finn let the door close now. He glanced over to Kurt's deak, saw the textbook and went for it. "Getting some studying done?"

Kurt cleared his throat. "Y-yes. We have an exam tomorrow." he finally moved his gaze around but still kept it from Finn.

Finn nodded stiffly. He gave a fake cough and turned his back pretending to be busy at his dresser. Blaine snatched up his books and shoved them into his bag.

"I should really go." Blaine stood up slinging his bag over his head and onto his shoulder. "I'll see you later Kurt."

He gave Kurt a real quick awkward kiss on the cheek and left. Kurt kept a poker face on. He smoothed his jeans and picked at the random pieces of fuzz. Finn shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans and turned to Kurt. They were silent. A minute later when neither of them moved, Finn cleared his throat. A cocky smile formed in the corners of his mouth. "So. _Studying_, eh?"

* * *

><p>"Kurt are listening to me?" Rachel snapped her fingers in Kurt's face from the front passenger seat. He blinked and his eyes rolled to focus on Rachel. He had zoned out he wasn't sure how long back. The last thing he remembered hearing from Rachel was something about her wanting to go to New York for winter break, probably to try her luck on Broadway. She often spoke about how one day she was just going to leave Ohio and make it big on Broadway because, as Kurt understood it, she was so talented.<p>

"Sorry Rachel I was thinking. But I'm sure you'll be great." Kurt replied. Usually praise worthy compliments were safe whenever zoning back into a Rachel conversation.

She turned in the seat further, "I asked if you invited Blaine for Thanksgiving."

Kurt sat there for a second and nodded. "Oh. Yes I did. But he's going to be out of town. Out of state actually."

"That sucks dude, I'm sorry." Finn said, his eyes still on the road.

"It's fine. He promised me Christmas so I'm holding him to that. Besides, I haven't told dad about Blaine so much yet. I mentioned there was a boy last time he called. I haven't told him about having a boyfriend yet." Kurt flicked a fuzz from Rachel's excessively fluffy scarf that had fallen onto his leg.

"You know he'll be supportive of you Kurt." Rachel said with a smile.

Kurt bit his lip. "I know he will, but it doesn't make me any less nervous. At least this way I can introduce him to the idea of Blaine and then for Christmas they can meet."

Finn looked in the rearview mirror at Kurt and smirked. "There's a way to look at it. Besides, I think Burt and mom…I mean Dad and Mom are going to be heading out of town for most of the holidays." He looked to Rachel mischievously.

Kurt sat at attention in the back. "They are?" This was the first time Kurt was hearing about this.

"Dude I thought they told you? They're going on some three-year honeymoon thing. They're leaving after Christmas and won't be back till New Years. Mom told me the other day."

Kurt put on chilled expression to show Finn that it really didn't bother him that he wasn't informed of this. It wasn't anything to get too upset about but he would have liked to had known. He thought it was very romantic and he was happy for his Dad and Carol…Mom….no she was still Carol. As much as Kurt loved her she would never take the title of Mom officially. That was reserved for the one he lost.

"The house to ourselves?" Rachel asked with a dream like voice. She reached over and took Finn's hand.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Mercedes should be in town." he said carefully. "Perhaps a good old McKinley get together?"

This idea excited Rachel more. She let go of Finn's hand. He pouted.

"That is a fantastic idea! Maybe we could go back to the old Glee room and see Mr. Schue." Rachel gushed, stars in her eyes. "Tina will still be there, and Artie. And if we visit right after our exams we can visit them while they're still in school!"

Kurt knew Rachel just wanted a chance at some boasting rights also she wanted to check out who had become a new lead soloist of the New Directions. Jealous knew no bounds with her. It would be nice to go back and see McKinley again. Plus, Kurt could use that chance to show Blaine around. He was excited about this.

The remaining time back to Lima they put on a mixed CD with their favorite songs they had done in Glee club over the years. Kurt glanced to the empty seat beside him wishing that Blaine were there with them. He took out his phone and saw a text waiting with Blaine's name.

_Miss you already. See you after the break! -B_

Kurt smiled and his finger danced across the screen.

_Enjoy Illinois. Ohio and I will miss too. But mostly me. :)_

Send.

* * *

><p>"So his name is Blaine?" Burt Hummel asked. He was working on mashing potatoes. He wasn't very good at it. Kurt came in and took the bowl from his.<p>

"Yes. He's a freshmen too, music studies major. He's 5'8" with hazel eyes and dark hair and lives in Westerville. Anything else you want to know?" Kurt kept his attention on the bowl of potatoes.

Burt wiped his hands clean on a dishtowel and shrugged. "He treat you….okay and all that? I uhh don't need details."

Kurt glanced up and gave his dad an displeased expression. "He's very nice and polite if that is what you're asking." It probably wasn't. Burt nodded considering.

"Good."

Kurt poured a splash of milk into the potato bowl. "Dad, Blaine is really great. And don't worry we haven't done…anything." he said carefully not exactly wanting to have this conversation with him here and now. Burt looked just as uncomfortable as Kurt.

"Ah, too much." Burt chuckled nervously. "But I'm glad you found someone. And the uh, musical that's going well too?" He put his finger into the bowl and scooped out some mashed potatoes. Kurt made a face and smacked his dad's hand away.

"Wut?" Burt asked with a smirk, his mouth full.

Kurt shook his head and continued to mash.

"It's fine. Opening night is in two weeks, you and Carol will be there right?" Kurt looked a little worried. Burt swallowed and dried his finger off on the pant of his jean.

"Are you kidding me? Of course we'll be there. You just try and stop us." Burt said.

Kurt smiled. It was nice to be home again for the first time since the end of summer.

"But really, I'm very happy for you." Burt clapped his hand on Kurt's back sending him forward a little. The bowl of fresh mashed potatoes almost fell from his grasp. Burt gripped Kurt's shoulder and gave him one of those proud father smiles. They shared the smile for a moment before Carol came bustling in looking for the potatoes. She took them from Kurt and ordered them both to the table as dinner was almost ready.


	16. Just the Way You Are

The morning of the second Wednesday after Thanksgiving Break was a special day. Kurt hadn't told Blaine but he had to assume he knew. It was now three months since they started dating. They briefly mentioned their first month and went out for a dinner, but three months was a special for Kurt. He had never really been in a relationship before and while he wasn't sure what the exact anniversary protocol was, he was sure that three months was special. He wanted to celebrate it regardless.

He had spent the last week on the gift he was preparing just for Blaine. Kurt could have just gone out and bought him a gift but where was the fun in that? He examined the present once more before tucking it away safely into his bag. With a satisfied smirk Kurt went off to Biology.

"Three guesses as to why this week is so wonderful." Blaine said without his usually hello.

Kurt faltered for momentarily "Okay. What do I get in return if I guess right?"

Blaine scrunched his face in thought, "I was going to offer you a kiss but now I'm thinking that won't cut it."

"I wouldn't be so quick to say that." Kurt leaned over on the arm of the chair. Blaine leaned in so close that they could have very well kissed.

"Really? I thought you were becoming harder to please." Blaine joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat. His legs crossed, Kurt began to bounce his foot.

"Is it because Wicked is this weekend and we will no longer have to deal with Rachel and her constant reminder of how she is too good for her present role?"

Blaine averted his eyes, "No, not entirely. I mean that is part of it."

"This is the final week before exams and thus closer to winter break and Christmas?" Kurt guessed.

Blaine made a sour face, "Yes. And No. Come on you have one more try."

Kurt's lips drew into a smile and he caught Blaine's eye. "Has it been three months since you started dating the most interesting boy in all of Ohio?"

Blaine laughed and laced his fingers with Kurt.

"Only took you three guesses." Blaine teased.

Kurt scoffed and squeezed Blaine's hand, "Speaking of which, I was hoping I could give you your present early. You know with the musical being this weekend and the extra rehearsal time there isn't much room for a night to ourselves until at least next Monday."

"I get a present?" Blaine's eyes lit up like a little kid. "Do you think it could wait until our coffee time today? I may or may not have something for you too." He winked at Kurt with a toothy grin.

Kurt sank into his chair and gave a nod. "Of course, naturally. It wouldn't happen to be the song a day I was promised would it?"

The professor cleared his throat and greeted the class. Blaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He put his finger on his lips and pulled out his notebook. For the rest of class the two of them kept to their notes. Blaine reached his arm over at one point and doodled a smiley face and a heart. He was such a seven year old. Kurt loved it.

* * *

><p>"Tell me." Blaine started, he scooted his chair closer to the table. The table itself shook slightly causing the coffee to rock precariously momentarily. "What exactly is this gift that you got me?"<p>

Kurt kept a thin and knowing smile on his face. The bag hung over the side of his chair, the gift inside.

"I can't tell you." He said sipping his coffee. "I have to present you with it for you to open. Don't you know how gifts work?"

Blaine scoffed and peaked around at Kurt's bag. He frowned a little. "I feel bad, I didn't exactly buy you anything."

Kurt perked up a little and turned to reach into his bag. "Good."

Blaine tilted his head perplexed.

"Because I didn't either." Kurt replied. He placed a manila folder on the table, a thin ribbon was wrapped around it with a bow. Kurt slid the folder on the table over to Blaine who looked at it and then up to Kurt. "Just open it."

Blaine chuckled and carefully pulled at the ribbon untying it and setting it aside. His fingers lingered on the cover of the folder eyeing Kurt trying to figure out what he had done. After deciding it would just be more beneficial to actually open it, Blaine flipped open the folder.

The smile on his face fell but not out of horror, sadness, or any other negative emotion. In fact his smile was wiped clean in shock at what was staring up at him. It was a graphite mirror image of Blaine. He blinked and a tear broke the dams and rolled over the edge of his eyelid. Blaine sniffed and looked up to Kurt his jaw hanging open slightly.

"You got my eyes right." He said, breathless.

Kurt pulled in his lower lip and gave a tiny modest nod. "If I didn't by now, I figured it would be a crime."

Blaine exhaled and stared at the picture. His brow scrunched; there was another picture underneath. Gently he lifted the top paper and there was another pencil drawing waiting for him.

"Oh, that one I wasn't sure of. I'm not good at drawing figures, hands confuse me, and don't even get me started on feet." Kurt said trying to defend his art.

The second picture was Blaine again but he was wrapped in Kurt's arms. The proportions weren't exact, and some of the perspective was off, but by God did Kurt get Blaine's eyes right again.

"Kurt." Blaine was speechless.

"I'm sorry if it was a cheap way out of a gift. I mean I was going to buy you a bowtie but that just seemed unoriginal and very expected. Also not so personal, I wouldn't know what to get you that you didn't already have."

Rambling.

Blaine put the pictures back inside of the folder, closed it and reached across the table to take Kurt's hands. He smiled affectionately at him. "Thank you. Kurt, I love them. They're perfect."

"Alright, I did good then." Kurt felt his face turn a little hot; no doubt he was slightly red.

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand. "Now I feel like what I have can't compare."

Kurt was nearly bouncing in his seat. "What is it?"

Letting go of Kurt's hands Blaine stood up, he cleared his throat and looked over to one of the baristas. He smirked and played with the CD player behind the counter. Music started to play, people started to look.

"I promised you a song each day, and I know I have missed a few days. So hopefully this will make up for it all." Blaine winked.

The music was familiar,

_ "Oh his eyes, his eyes make the stars look like they're not shining. His hair his hair falls perfectly without him trying. He's so beautiful and I tell him every day. Yeah I know I know when I compliment him he won't believe me."_

He was doing it again, being perfect and performing in public. Everyone in the coffee shop was staring as Blaine sang and danced around Kurt and his table.

"_And it's so, and it's so sad to think that he don't see what I see. But every time he asks me do I look okay, you know I say. When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change cause you're amazing just the way you are. And when you smile the whole world stops and stares for a while cause boy you're amazing just the way you are."_

Beyond the guitar playing and the song Blaine sang to Kurt upon asking him out, this was one of the most romantic things Kurt had witnessed. Blaine extended his hand out to Kurt. He hesitated but then took it. He popped up from the chair and Blaine twirled him, which Kurt had to duck under his arm to do properly. They danced in the coffee shop to Blaine.

_"Cause Kurt you're amazing, just the way you are." _Blaine smiled and the song ended. The entire place erupted in applause. Kurt threw his arms around Blaine laughing.

"I think you just made my gift look bad." Kurt said dabbing tears from his cheeks. Blaine had sung to him even parts of songs each day since they started dating. But as Blaine said there were a few missed occasions but Kurt never held it against him. This was better than all those other performances put together.

* * *

><p>Wicked's opening night was tonight and Kurt woke up with a sore throat. Was fate trying to keep him down? He decided it was best to rest his voice and body for the day until the performance. This meant he was going to skip biology and his other class today and just stay in bed listening to his ipod. He hated to be resorted to this because he wanted to see Blaine. And even when Blaine offered to skip with him to take care of him, Kurt dismissed it. He was content, for the most part, with his warm tea and his playlist of Blaine singing. Yes. He had recorded Blaine a few times singing a couple choice songs. It was his favorite playlist.<p>

In the afternoon, Kurt felt a little better and figured he would go and surprise Blaine at the union after their biology. He cleaned up, did his hair, grabbed his bag, coat, and left with a great smile. He didn't text Blaine to let him know he was coming. Kurt figured Blaine would be in the usual spot in the coffee shop or there about.

Kurt spotted Blaine at the entrance to the coffee shop. He froze and the smile that was there vanished. Blaine wasn't alone. Sebastian was sitting across from him laughing. Kurt felt anger and jealousy boil in his gut. He took a moment to collect himself his jaw clenching. Kurt lifted his head and strode into the coffee shop and approached the table.

"It was perfect Sebastian, he loved it. Thanks, he's really great." Blaine was saying.

"Who is really great?" Kurt asked walking around to Blaine's side.

Blaine jumped a little and looked ultimately surprised and a little scared by Kurt's presence. He glanced back and forth between Sebastian and Kurt apparently not knowing what to do in this situation. It never really occurred to him what he would do if Kurt had showed up. This was very visible and readable on Blaine's face.

"You are!" Blaine said with a nervous laugh.

Kurt looked coldly to Sebastian imagining the different ways he could mess up that cocky smirk on his face. He was staring at Kurt like he was victorious in something. It bothered Kurt greatly.

"Coffee with Sebastian?" Kurt asked trying to keep his voice pleasant. Impossible.

"U-uhh y-yeah." Blaine stammered.

Sebastian licked his lips and tilted his head to the side and watched Kurt with contempt. "It's a free world Kurt. I can enjoy a cup of coffee and the company of whom ever I want."

"I never said you couldn't." Kurt said back in reply.

Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand and squeezed it. His hands were sweaty. Blaine was nervous. This worried Kurt and sent up a red flag. He gazed at Blaine from the corner of his eye.

"Good. So, I heard you enjoyed the performance the other day here in the shop. I'm glad." Sebastian beamed, his smile like poison.

Kurt's eyes were wide, "It was very romantic. No offense and not to sound rude, but why do you care?"

Sebastian's eyes fell to Blaine who was now avoiding eye contact from both of them. "Because when Blaine came to me asking for help, I picked the song. Poor thing, he's clueless sometimes when it comes to love."

Kurt was seething. His head snapped to Blaine. He struggled not to cry out of anger toward Blaine. "Is that so? He failed to mention that he had assistance."

"Well we all know how modest Blaine can be." Sebastian continued. He lifted his coffee to cheer Kurt and took a sip.

Kurt was shaking. He ripped his hand from Blaine's and glared down at him. "I suppose I should thank you Sebastian for making our anniversary. Is there anything else I should thank you for in this relationship?" He directed that question more toward Blaine who sat quietly.

Sebastian shrugged but said nothing. Kurt jaw quivered and he took a step back. He turned slowly and started to walk away. Sebastian called after him.

"See you tonight at the show Kurt. Break a leg."

* * *

><p>"Kurt can we talk?" Blaine asked. They were in the greenroom before the curtain went up. Blaine appeared in Kurt's mirror. Kurt looked up for a second his expression cold. He said nothing.<p>

"Come on please talk to me. I'm sorry about earlier."

Kurt rearranged his brushes on the makeup bench. He was trying his best to ignore him but Kurt could smell Blaine's cologne and it was very distracting.

"About what? The part where you had your ex-boyfriends help in arranging an anniversary gift for me, or the part where you didn't tell me about it, oh or where you met him for coffee?" Kurt asked. He pushed back his chair and stood up.

Everyone else was heading to the stage for the show circle. Kurt double checked his first costume and headed in that direction but Blaine chased after him and stopped him from leaving the greenroom. They were the only two left.

"All of that." Blaine said. "Would you just listen to me and let me explain?"

"What is there to explain Blaine? You spent time with Sebastian arranging a love song to sing to me! That's so backwards and wrong and either you can't see it or you just don't even care." Kurt had raised his voice.

Blaine stared at him with his hurt puppy dog look on his face. Kurt hated seeing that look it wasn't fair for Blaine to use it.

"Kurt, I just wanted it to be special." Blaine replied.

"Maybe you should have done it yourself Blaine. You don't need Sebastian's help to be romantic Blaine, or to do anything special for me. The fact that you were spending time with Sebastian just makes me wonder…" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine's sad expression turned angry now. "Wonder what? Wonder if I care for you at all? Wonder if I still love him?"

"I don't know. Yes. Yes, I guess it does. But what am I supposed to think Blaine! Please tell me."

"I thought you trusted me." Blaine spat.

"Yeah, I did too." Kurt said before he could stop himself. He regretted it immediately after the words left his mouth but he couldn't take it back.

"Guys the show is about to start." Rachel poked her head into the greenroom. She stopped and looked back and forth between them sensing something was wrong. However, she didn't say anything else. Kurt turned from Blaine trying not to cry, both of them were. Kurt had to push this fight from his mind as the cue for his first scene was given.

On the stage he looked out to the audience searching quickly for his dad and Carol. He couldn't see them. The lights on stage were too blinding to see properly into the audience. However, he did spot Sebastian and his dumb face sitting near the front. Kurt had to remind himself to stay in character and not leap off the stage and attack Sebastian. Kurt did his best to avoid Blaine backstage when he could. And actively avoided him during the intermission. Rachel tried to pry her large nose and curiosity into the matter but Kurt didn't want to deal with it.

When the curtain fell on their opening night performance Kurt went back to the greenroom to a very angry Blaine.

"Kurt, stop avoiding me and talk to me." He demanded.

"I'm not doing this here and now." Kurt said.

Everyone else was quickly changing to run out and say hello to their fans and friends. Blaine was back behind Kurt in his mirror again. Kurt looked up to his reflection.

"Could you please leave my mirror." Kurt said coldly. He reached into his bag, his hand slipping past his phone. He pulled it out and checked it. Seven missed calls and five texts. His brow furrowed.

"Kurt this is insane. You don't think I care about you? Sebastian is nothing, do you hear me nothing! What I did was stupid and I get that I shouldn't have asked Sebastian for help. I'm sorry…Kurt. Kurt? Did you hear me I said I was sorry." Blaine touched Kurt on the shoulder after he had gone eerily silent. He glanced at Kurt's expression in the mirror; it was a look of devastation.

"Kurt?"

Kurt was sobbing and sniffled and turned to face Blaine. He opened his mouth to talk but no words would come out. In that moment Rachel and Finn ran into the greenroom. Blaine watched Kurt with concern.

Kurt finally spoke but his voice was broken, "My dad's in the hospital."

The air in Kurt's lungs seared. He was unable to think properly. Everything was spinning and he felt like he would throw up. He barely felt Blaine's hands helping him to his feet and leading him out of the greenroom. Kurt was in such a panic state that he hardly realized the two of them were in Blaine's car speeding down the highway back toward Lima. Kurt felt like his world was crumbling around him. He didn't want to think of what could happen. And despite the fight they had just got into, Kurt felt blessed to have Blaine with him.


	17. A Thousand Years

The car ride was completely silent. Blaine kept glancing over at Kurt out of the corner of his eye to make sure he was okay. He wasn't, of course. Kurt gripped his phone with both hands and stared out of the window. It was late and there wasn't much to see other than the darkness, and the passing headlights of cars and semis.

They reached the hospital around one in the morning. Kurt and Finn were in the lead with Rachel and Finn trailing behind. Carol came and met them in the lobby. Kurt was still a wreck.

"Where is he? Is he okay?" Kurt gasped.

Carol had been crying. She sniffed and took Kurt's hand. She forced a smile, "He's sleeping right now. The Doctor's said he's going to be fine."

"Yes, but what happened?"

Carol looked to both Finn and Kurt. "We were getting ready to head up to the show and we were on the road when he started complaining that his chest hurt and h-he..." Carol was struggling to keep control. Kurt reached out and hugged her.

"But he'll be okay?" Kurt asked.

"They're going to keep him for observation for a while." Carol replied.

Kurt glanced back and saw Blaine standing with a lost look on his face. He wanted to rush into his arms but a part of Kurt was still mad Blaine for the whole Sebastian debacle. Kurt took a deep breath to calm down.

"When can I see him?"

Carol frowned, "Maybe in the morning sweetie."

Kurt's jaw was tight. He nodded, "I want to stay here until I can see him."

* * *

><p>They all went to the waiting room. Finn was holding Rachel in a hug on one of the couches. She was falling asleep in his arms, her hair still a bit of a mess from the wig for Madame Morrible. Finn started to doze too with Carol already a sleep in one of the other chairs. Blaine was next to Kurt; he kept his hands to himself afraid to upset Kurt.<p>

After another hour when both Finn and Rachel were asleep Blaine decided to get up and head out. Kurt wondered where he went but didn't openly question it. A few minutes later Blaine returned with two small cups of steaming liquid, He stood in front of Kurt and presented him with one. Kurt looked at the cup and then to Blaine. He swallowed his pride and took it. It was hot chocolate.

"They didn't have any fresh coffee." Blaine said sheepishly. "I figured this was better than just water."

Kurt blew across the cup to cool the hot chocolate. "Thank you."

Blaine nodded and took his seat again. They were silent each sipping their hot chocolate with care. Kurt took a deep breath and inclined his head in Blaine's direction.

"Thank you, for driving me here. It was really kind of you." Kurt said in a formal manner.

This resulted in a light scoff from Blaine beside him. "Kurt, you know that I would do anything for you. Not even a question."

"Why were you spending time with Sebastian?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt-" Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm not trying to dictate who you can and cannot hang out with Blaine, I want you to understand that. I don't want tobe Sebastian because I did…I do trust you Blaine. I just don't like that he helped to plan something that was supposed to come from you." Kurt explained.

Blaine set his hot chocolate down on the table in front of them amongst the outdoor, and women magazines. He turned to face Kurt fully. Gently he took Kurt's cup out of his hand and placed it on the table as well. Blaine took Kurt's hands.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I know I said that at least a dozen times before and after a while it starts to lose it's meaning, but I mean it each and every time I say it. I'm dumb, Kurt, I really am. I don't want to screw this up. I am crazy about you Kurt, and I should never have gone to Sebastian. Please believe me when I say that you are the only person I ever want to be with." Blaine finished with a sharp exhale and waited for Kurt to reply.

Kurt was quiet and pensive. He stared at Blaine with a neutral expression, it was hard to feel anything with his Dad laying in a hospital bed on the other side of those twin doors. Kurt gently squeezed Blaine's hands. He wanted to smile but he couldn't.

"I believe you." Kurt sighed, "I just want you to be more open with me and promise me that from here out all of the gifts you give me will be strictly your idea?"

Blaine grinned faintly and leaned in hoping to snag a kiss. "I solemnly swear."

Kurt, instead of kissing him, took his arms and wrapped them around Blaine. Blaine hugged him in return and they just held each other. The comforting feeling of Blaine's arms around him made Kurt cry again. He let his emotions flow. Blaine hugged him tighter and rested his head on Kurt's as he buried his face into Blaine's shoulder.

* * *

><p>The following morning arrived and Kurt had only dozed off for twenty minutes at a time in Blaine's arms. Blaine had stayed awake the entire time. He told Kurt he wanted to make sure he would be alright and looked after. Blaine went with Finn to grab a fresh round of coffee and muffins for everyone. Carol was off speaking with the Doctor while Kurt sat with Rachel in the waiting room.<p>

"Kurt, are you doing alright?" Rachel asked, her voice was soft almost a whisper.

"My father is in the hospital for the second time this year. DO I look like I'm doing all right?" Kurt was exhausted but he tried not to let it show.

Rachel sulked a little in her seat. She shrugged her shoulders nervously and pulled on the sleeves of her cardigan. "I'm sorry. I just never know how to start conversations in times like this. That's an awful question to ask. I'm sorry."

Kurt frowned and felt guilty for snapping. "No. It's alright, I'm just a little on edge. I know what you meant and thank you Rachel. By the way, I didn't get to say but you were wonderful last night."

Kurt could tell Rachel wanted to smile and take the praise with open arms but she struggled with the situation they were in. Her face went back and forth between a smile and a reluctant frown. She nodded and gave a modest grin.

"Thanks, you were pretty great too." Kurt smirked a little bit.

Blaine and Finn came back with their hands and arms full.

"They had a couple muffins and some donuts. I wasn't sure what anyone would have wanted." Finn said, he held a coffee in one hand and the other had a plate towering with breakfast pastries.

"Here you go." Blaine handed Kurt his cup of coffee. "It's not your usual but I figured it'd do."

Kurt smiled, grateful. "I'll manage."

"How are you doing man?" Finn asked nibbling on the side of a glazed donut.

Kurt glanced around at them before taking to staring at his coffee. "I've managed before. I'm more worried about him than myself to be honest."

Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee and gave it a squeeze of reassurance. Blaine didn't say anything but Kurt could read the message in his eyes. Courage. He wasn't sure what he would do if Blaine weren't here with him.

Carol came back into the waiting room, all eyes fell on her. She had bags under her eyes, "We can go see him." she said with a hopeful grin.

Burt was laying in bed, an IV sticking out of his arm and a tray of what remained of his hospital breakfast on the rolling table beside his table. Kurt smiled and almost broke into tears again looking at him. Their eyes met and a smile immediately grew on Burt's face, his eyes lighting up when he saw his son. Carol, Kurt and Finn were the first to enter. Rachel and Blaine lingered behind in the doorway.

"Dad." Kurt breathed. He blinked and tears fell. There was no controlling them.

"Hey, Kurt." Burt said, his voice was weak and tired. 'Finn. My boys."

Finn and Kurt looked at each other and smiled proudly. Carol moved to one of the chairs in the room and took a seat. Kurt took Burt's hand, tears still rolling down his face.

"How did the play go? Sorry we missed it." Burt asked.

Kurt scoffed, "It was good. And you don't need to be sorry, there is always next time I'm in one."

Burt caught sight of Rachel and Blaine near the door. His gaze stayed on Blaine, "Who is that?"

Kurt glanced back, "Oh," he beckoned for Blaine to come closer. Blaine stepped closer and stood politely by the bedside. "Dad, this is Blaine."

Recognition registered in Burt's eyes. He lifted his other hand and extended it to Blaine. "Blaine, it's nice to meet you."

Blaine was hesitant to grab his hand but took it. "Nice to meet you too sir."

"Sir?" Burt remarked with a corner smirk to Kurt. "He really is polite isn't he? So you're the Blaine I've heard so much about? You were missed at Thanksgiving."

Blaine opened his mouth and looked to Kurt. "Yes, I'm sorry I couldn't make it."

"Kurt tells me that you study music?" Burt pushed up in bed a little.

"Y-yes sir, I'm actually in the musical with Kurt. too." Blaine said still polite as ever.

"Kurt told me." Burt said. "Speaking of which don't you have another performance tonight? What are you all doing here?"

Kurt sat on the edge of the bed, "Dad, you're in the hospital that takes precedence over some musical."

Burt gave him a look, even sick Kurt felt the guilt under the stern fatherly look. "Kurt. You worked hard, if you guys leave now you can make it back."

"No." Kurt said quickly. "I'm not leaving you."

"K-Kurt," Rachel decided it would be nice to give her input. "Your dad is right, we should get back. We can be back with plenty of time to make tonight's show."

"Then go." Kurt said looking at her.

No one said anything for a minute. She nodded and glanced to Finn.

"Burt I'm glad you're okay but, I gotta get Rachel back for the show tonight." Finn said.

Burt nodded and reached up and patted Finn on the arm. "I'm not going anywhere, at least for a few days."

Finn and Rachel sad their goodbyes and after giving his mom a hug and some words of encouragement to stay strong, they left the hospital. Kurt still refused to leave, Blaine looked like he wanted to argue but something told Kurt that he wasn't going to in order to stay on Kurt's good side. He just wanted to prevent another argument.

Carol went out to fill out some paperwork, and Kurt moved to get some coffee and talk to the staff about the possibility of better curtains and maybe some more pillows for his dad. This left Blaine in the room awkwardly with Burt. Kurt put in a complaint and a request for more pillows. He grabbed a new cup of coffee for both him and Blaine and headed back to the room. As he approached he heard voices within the room between Blaine and Burt. Kurt stopped, curious when he heard his name brought up. He peaked through the door and saw Blaine, his back to him talking with his dad in bed.

"Kurt is very lucky to have found someone like you. I'm really glad." Burt said.

"Actually, sir, I think I'm the one who is lucky. Kurt is one of the most compassionate people I've ever met." Blaine was saying. Kurt felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. He smiled outside the door.

"Yeah, he gets that from his mother I think." Burt said. Kurt could hear the sad smile in his voice. "He's one of a kind."

"He sure is. But in all honesty sir, I think he gets the compassion from you. I haven't seen much of your relationship but Kurt has talked about you so much. I'm actually-" he paused for a second and let out a small laugh, "I'm actually very envious of the relationship you two have. My Dad wasn't very accepting of who I am."

Kurt's brow furrowed. He had never heard Blaine speak of his parents before, even when Kurt questioned about them Blaine was reluctant to say anything.

"Well, I can't be around for Kurt all the time especially since he's at college. You're a good kid Blaine, I can see that and I don't think Kurt could have found anyone better." Burt said.

Kurt took a deep breath and pushed the door open walking in with a grin on his face. He startled Blaine a little but his boyfriend smiled back at him. Kurt handed him his coffee.

"What were you two talking about?" Kurt asked.

"This and that." Blaine replied. "We both think that if the two of us leave now, we can get back for Wicked." he said this carefully like he was testing to see what Kurt would do.

Kurt sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "Blaine, you could go. In fact you should go the Fiyero understudy just won't cut it."

"Neither would the Boq." Blaine said with a glance to Burt.

"Kurt." His sad started, "I wanted you go. I'm fine just gotta stay here for a few days. I don't want you to miss such an opportunity because I'm in a hospital bed."

Kurt opened his mouth to argue but closed it again. He stared at his dad not wanting to leave the bedside. Blaine's hand enclosed around his.

"I don't want to leave you." Kurt finally said his voice breaking.

Burt sighed, "I know you don't. But do this for me, go play Bic…uhh Boq for me will you?"

Kurt took a deep breath and finally smiled upon letting it out. "Fine." he replied still not pleased with the idea. "I'll call you after it's over and maybe we can come-"

"Kurt." Burt said sternly.

"Alright." Kurt went over to the side of the bed and kissed his dad on the top of the head. He gave him one last look before leaving with Blaine. The whole ride back Kurt felt his stomach churn part of him regretting the decision to leave. Blaine turned the radio on low and sang along with whatever came on. Bleeding Love came on the radio and Kurt was helpless to smile. He turned his head to Blaine and they both sang along.

* * *

><p>The second performance of Wicked went just as splendid as the first. Sebastian was nowhere in sight, which was always a plus for Kurt. Everyone cleared out of the greenroom and the theatre after the performance. All of them were heading toward the house of the director for the cast party. Kurt wasn't in the mood to party and would just have preferred to go back to his room. He went in search of Blaine and couldn't find him outside or in the greenroom.<p>

The place that Kurt found him was on the stage itself. He was going over a dance move from the number, Dancing Through Life. Kurt stayed off in the wings watching in utter silence for a minute before walking out onto the stage. He clapped his hands. Blaine stopped and looked up. He let out a hollow laugh.

"Hey." he greeted, wiping the bead of sweat from his brow.

"Hey. What are you doing?" Kurt moved closer.

"I messed up one of these moves tonight, I need to make sure I nail it tomorrow." Blaine explained.

"I heard what you said." Kurt said.

Blaine eyed him, perplexed. "I'm sorry?"

"What you said in the hospital to my dad." Kurt folded his hands together behind his back. Blaine's face was already a little red but it deepened with slight embarrassment.

"You were spying then?" Blaine asked placing his hands on his hips.

"I'm not a very good spy. I just happened to overhear it on my way in." He paused. "I was a little surprised I didn't see Sebastian tonight." Kurt didn't mean to sound so passive aggressive. Blaine licked his lips and reached out for Kurt's hands. He took both of them.

"Kurt. Sebastian means nothing to me, the song was stupid and I'm sorry." Blaine said. Kurt could see the pain in Blaine's eyes.

"I know. But, I guess the performance was still stunning. Not many guys I know would serenade me in a busy coffee shop." Kurt said. "But I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have acted like that, I should know to trust you. I'm just a silly romantic."

Blaine smirked, "It's not silly." he leaned forward and pressed his lips on Kurt's. Kurt brought his arms up and rested them on Blaine's shoulder and laced his fingers behind Blaine's neck. After a few long seconds Kurt broke and exhaled.

Blaine tilted his head back and watched Kurt trying to read his expression. Kurt kept his forearms on Blaine's shoulders.

"I was so proud of you tonight." He said with a giant smile. "And last night. But not just for the performance, I'm so proud to be with you."

Blaine's eyes watered over, "I want you to be."

Kurt returned the smile and closed the distance between the two of them again. They kissed once more. This kiss said a lot of things, thank you for everything, I'm proud of everything you are, and I love you.


	18. I'm Yours

Kurt had to struggle with patience all through exam week. He spent the majority of his time studying and talking on the phone with Carol and his Dad. Blaine had his own exams to worry about, and the only time Kurt saw him that week was the day before and of their biology exam. They hardly had time to have their usual coffee. It was enough though to help calm Kurt's nerves of the week.

"How do you think you did?" Blaine asked downing his coffee fast as he could.

Kurt's eyes rolled in his head and he pinched the bridge of his nose. Blaine made a face and swallowed his coffee.

"That bad? Even with all our studying?"

Kurt scoffed, "Blaine, the only studying we did was of our hands and lips."

Blaine gave a cheeky smirk and lifted the coffee cup to his moth, "Weren't we taking anatomy?"

"Blaine." Kurt said with a bit of outrage.

The look on Kurt's face sent Blaine into a fit of laughter. He almost spit out his coffee but was able to contain himself. "I'm sorry. Really though, but in my defense I tried to keep us on track but you're so distracting."

"Yes, well I can't help but pull focus." Kurt teased.

Blaine gave a tiny snort and affectionately touched Kurt's hand. Kurt sipped his coffee. Their cookie, a polar bear with a light blue scarf, sat uneaten on top of the paper bag.

"What's the plan this break?" Blaine asked, "I can't wait to spend more time with you sans the homework and the long boring lectures."

"Would you hate me completely if I asked you to accompany Finn, Rachel and I to our High School? We were hoping to visit a few friends and our Glee club teacher. I know it sounds dull." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine smirked. "Are you kidding? That sounds great! Just promise me I can drag you to Dalton. I still have a friend or two there."

Kurt's eyes lit up at the idea of Blaine taking him to Dalton. For some reason it sounded extremely appealing. Kurt beamed and sat up in his chair. "Drag me anywhere. Wait, do I get to see your blazer?"

Blaine hesitated. He chuckled nervously and reached for the polar bear cookie. He snapped the cookie in half, the poor creature drawn and quartered. "I think I could arrange that."

"I've seen it in pictures, but I don't know how I will be able to handle it in person." Kurt said taking the cookie. "Maybe hard to resist the urge to rip it off."

He nibbled the cookie and watched for Blaine's reaction, there was hardly one. Kurt cleaned the bits of cookie that got trapped between his gums and lips with his tongue. He stared half concerned at Blaine.

"Don't you ever just get that urge?"

Blaine blinked and took a sip of his coffee. "Well yeah but, I mean Kurt ripping off your clothing would kind of be a tall order."

Kurt chuckled a little, "Because of the layers?"

"Because of the layers." Blaine winked. Kurt loved it when he did that. He also loved it when Blaine repeated what he said.

They finished their respected coffee and polar bear parts and stood to leave. Kurt linked his arm with Blaine on the way out. For a second Kurt thought he saw a face among the crowded union looking in their direction, the face of Sebastian. Kurt's bitchface appeared almost instantly upon the thought. When they left the union and stepped out into the cold, Blaine moved closer to Kurt. The bitchface vanished and Kurt beamed ear to ear.

* * *

><p>The snow was falling lightly as they drove back to Lima, free of the semester and the burden of homework for a few weeks. Kurt was initially upset that there would be no more biology but they both decided that they needed another class together. Now Kurt could hardly wait for their History of Popular Music.<p>

Kurt played with the radio in Blaine's car for a while before giving up. Blaine begged for him to surf through once more and then instructed him to stop once a song he personally liked came on over the speakers. "I Like it Like That" by Hot Chelle Rae. It was alright in Kurt's opinion but amazing when Blaine sang it. Every song was amazing when Blaine sang it. No, Kurt wasn't biased at all.

_"I like it like that, hey windows down, chillin' with the radio on, I like it like that! Damn, sun's so hot, make the girls take it all off, I like it like that!"_ Blaine drummed on the steering wheel.

Kurt still looked skeptical. He reached into his bag and pulled out a CD. "Can I make a request?"

Blaine stopped, he was a little taken a back by Kurt's disapproval of his singing. He nodded and gestured for Kurt to proceed. The CD slid into the player and after a few moments for it to read the disc the music started. Kurt glanced at Blaine out of the corner of his eye and sang with a cocky grin.

_ "Made a wrong turn, once or twice. Dug my way out blood and fire. Bad decisions that's alright, welcome to my silly life. Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood, miss no way it's all good it didn't slow me down."_

Blaine almost sent them crashing into one of the divides he was so distracted by Kurt's voice. He corrected his error and muttered an apology. Kurt, after realizing they weren't going to die, just smiled and kept on singing.

_"Look I'm still around." _

Blaine took a breath in and sang the chorus with Kurt much to his pleasure. Kurt reached over and took one of Blaine's hands.

_ "Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel! Like you're less than, less than perfect! Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel, like you're nothing you are perfect to me!"_ They both sang together.

The two of them rocked out to Pink song at least a four times before they decided to put on a different one and give their voices a rest. They laughed about it for a solid minutes.

"I think we found our song." Blaine said still trying to catch his breath.

"Better choice than Hot Chelle Rae? Not that I have anything against them but-" Kurt trailed off.

Blaine touched Kurt's knee and quickly looked over to him, "Better than Hot Chelle Rae." he leaned over risking their lives once again just to kiss Kurt. If Kurt had any complaints he wasn't voicing them.

* * *

><p>"So this is Lima." Kurt said with a bit of a grumble. "Not much. Oh, turn here."<p>

They were heading straight for McKinley. Kurt couldn't wait to see Mr. Shue and the remaining Glee members from his years at McKinley High. They pulled into the near empty parking lot. It was after school hours but only by thirty minutes. Kurt knew that the Glee Club would still be practicing. He was nearly bouncing in his seat. Finn and Rachel pulled in close behind them.

"Your school is so much…smaller than Dalton." Blaine said as they walked the halls. Kurt kept his hands folded behind his back. He shrugged.

"Yes well, public school is always smaller than expensive all boy private schools. But don't you wish you had come here instead. McKinley has character." Kurt flashed his hands in front of him.

Blaine laughed and nudged Kurt's shoulder, "I do. But only because of one character." He eyed Kurt. He meant Kurt.

At this, Kurt's ears turned pink. He put his arm through Blaine's and they caught up with Finn and Rachel as they made it to the choir room. A group of about twelve students were inside. Rachel tapped on the door; she had the greatest smile on her face. A voice welcomed them in.

Tina and Artie's faces lit up with joy. They were the first ones over to greet them all. The rest of the students looked lost. Kurt was impressed that there were so many new faces. He was sure that when they graduated the New Directions would be over.

"Finn, Rachel, Kurt!" Mr. Shue clapped his hands together and greeted them with a classic grin.

"You guys came back to visit." Tina said, hugging Kurt first and then the others.

"We couldn't exactly stay away." Kurt replied.

"It hasn't been the same without you all." Artie said, "I mean now the lead vocals go to me and Tina but-"

They laughed.

"It's so good to see you all again!" Mr. Shue said after giving them all a hug. He stopped and pointed at Blaine. "Uhh…"

"Oh," Kurt said almost forgetting Blaine was next to him. He put his hands on Blaine's shoulders. "This is Blaine, my boyfriend. He used to go to Dalton, and was part of their glee club. Hope it's alright I brought him alone."

Mr. Shue just grinned at Kurt in a proud almost fatherly way. He shook Blaine's hand.

"It's great to meet you." Blaine said. "Kurt's talked so much about this place. He's a great singer."

Kurt pursed his lips and tried to remain modest. Mr. Shue chuckled and patted Kurt on the back.

"He was one of the best."

A young girl cleared her throat from behind them all.

"Mr. Shue?" She had long deep velvet red hair, obviously dyed because that color was only natural on a red velvet cupcake.

"Oh right," Mr. Shue ushered them all into the center of the choir room. "Everyone this is Finn, Rachel and Kurt. They graduated last year. Rachel and Finn were our lead vocalists that took us in Nationals last year."

A round of polite applause from most the glee members but the girl with the pastry hair didn't look impressed. She eyed Rachel with distain like she was trying to find a weakness. Rachel's pleasant expression shifted a little into the face she held when someone tried to challenge her.

"This could be bad." Kurt whispered leaning over to Blaine.

"How come?"

"Two of them. In one place." said Kurt.

Blaine understood and it showed on his face.

"We're supposed to be rehearsing for regionals." the girl snipped. Her voice was very much like Rachel's. Tina and Artie both gave the same wary look. The expression that was always evident when dealing with Rachel Berry.

Mr. Shue's smile wavered, "I know, Lydia. Actually, this is perfect. Would you all mind singing something?" He addressed Kurt and the others.

Rachel eyed the Lydia girl and rolled her head to Mr. Shue with her ambitious smirk. Kurt almost missed the Rachel who used to crush other people in order to get to the top. She was still capable of it, but in a college setting it was much different. Kurt could tell that Rachel would do whatever it took to put this teenage high school drama queen in her place.

"Why of course we would love to Mr. Shue." Rachel said. She spun on the balls of her feet her long dark hair whipping around. "Blaine would you mind joining us? Artie, and Tina too."

Rachel was in charge again. This was nothing new. Kurt and Finn exchanged a look. Rachel took her place center of the choir room. Before Rachel even suggested it Kurt knew what song they were going to do. It was the one that brought them all together as a glee club his sophomore year. "Don't Stop Believing." Kurt filled Blaine in quickly telling him to just do backup for the ones they were missing. It was like he had been there all along.

Finn started. Kurt guessed he hadn't sung like this since nationals before the summer and graduation. He didn't sound awful, but a little out of practice. Rachel was in rare form; she hadn't had this much blind ambition in her eyes in a while. Even for the Wicked try-outs, her will to prove that she was the best was outshining the others. Kurt, Blaine, Tina and Artie providing the backup vocals. It would have sounded better if all of the missing members could have been there.

Once they finished the glee members burst out in applause. All except one. Lydia sat looking unamused. This pissed Rachel off. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Not bad, for being out of practice." Lydia said with a condescending smirk.

"I know you all are on your way to regionals and quite possibly nationals but this song is what got this glee club started." Rachel spat.

Lydia cocked her head to the side and drummed her long boney fingers on her arm. Her brow arched. "Yes, only took you three years."

"Lydia." Mr. Shue chided.

Rachel's mouth hung open. "W-wha-I-"

Finn put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and bent over to whisper in her ear. "Rachel let it go."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest and glanced over to Blaine who stood there awkwardly. Mr. Shue gave a heavy disappointed sigh the way he used to whenever Rachel gave sass and diva attitude. He rubbed his temples and looked to Kurt and the other apologetically. Kurt let it roll off his shoulders. Actually, it was kind of comical to see another Rachel take on Rachel. He would have loved to seen a diva war between the two but he wasn't sure if the world could handle it. Lima would surely be destroyed.

* * *

><p>"Sorry that was so-"<p>

"Awkward?" Blaine offered as he shut his car door.

Kurt sighed and rested his head back against the seat. "It wasn't supposed to go like that you know." He rolled his head on the seat to face Blaine. Blaine gave him a sympathetic smile and leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

"I got to perform with you." Blaine said happily. "In the place where you used to go to school. Where you started to sing. I think I'm the luckiest person alive right now."

Kurt let out a few stifled bits of laughter escape. He buckled himself in. "Sarcasm, that's a good one Blaine."

"No. No, I am serious. It may sound weird but, I am really happy I got to sing with you in that choir room." Blaine started up the car.

They stared at one another for a minute, deep affection in their eyes.

"Well. Off to Dalton? Or is that an adventure best saved for another day? I mean should I expect drama and divas like here with the New Directions?" Kurt asked.

Blaine pulled out of the parking lot with a coy smile. "No. We never really had any major problems with our members."

"Wow, you really did live the perfect high school life didn't you?"

There was a pause, like Blaine wasn't sure if it would be alright for him to say what came out of his mouth next. "It wasn't that perfect."

Kurt wondered what that meant. Blaine didn't elaborate but the tone in his voice suggested something. And although Kurt was extremely curious as to what this secret meaning might be, he didn't pursue the topic. There was the risk that it could have hit on a very personal and maybe even family related issue.

"Your dad is okay with you staying over at my house tonight?" Blaine asked half way to their destination.

Kurt fiddled with the dial on the radio again surfing through static and country. "Mmhm. He knows it's a bit of a drive. Don't worry about it."

"I just figured you'd want to be home with him." Blaine said carefully, not knowing where this subject would take him. Kurt was quiet, in thought.

It wasn't that he didn't want to see his dad, who by the way was back home from the hospital. Kurt just really wanted the opportunity to spend time with Blaine. Plus, the idea of the blazer was just too compelling. Kurt picked at his nails, avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"I do. I just, want to be with you more right now. I hope that doesn't sound as cruel as it came out. My dad's alright, he's at home resting with Carol and now Finn." Kurt looked over to Blaine. "I'll see him tomorrow. Tonight, I'm yours."

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip and gave a nod. "First, you're going to have to share me with the Warblers. If you don't mind."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, "Alright, but only because you have to basically share me with Rachel each and everyday."

Adorable laughter erupted from Blaine's chest. By the time they reached Dalton, Kurt's face hurt from smiling so much.

Dalton was amazing. It was everything Kurt thought it would be an more. He was breathless just walking up to the place, and once inside Kurt was speechless. It was so beautiful and very classy. Kurt was easily able to imagine Blaine walking through these halls with that navy blue and red striped blazer. A blazer that Blaine should have been wearing at this moment. Kurt saw other boys wearing their and it made Kurt feel a little anxious to see Blaine don his old uniform.

"Uh, in here." Blaine said.

"You sure they're still going to be-" Kurt didn't have to finish. The Warblers were already in the middle of a very nice rendition of Billy Joel's "Uptown Girl". Kurt was mesmerized by them. A few of them, upon seeing Blaine, ran over and pulled him in to join them. They hardly paid Kurt any mind. It didn't bother Kurt to be honest; he just stood back and watched with delight as Blaine fit right back in with his old friends. Once they finished, Blaine and Kurt applauded.

The group of finally dressed Warblers formed a perimeter around Blaine. They all spoke at once, clapping him on the back, giving out hugs, and leaving Kurt to stand off to the side forgotten. He rocked on the balls of his feet trying to have patience.

Blaine strained his neck to look back at Kurt. They made eye contact.

"Blaine, glad to see you return to Dalton." The soloist of the previous performance was talking. He had brown hair and a charming smile. "We were hoping you'd come to visit."

A boy with blonde hair piped up next to him, "Yeah, where's Sebastian? He came with you right?"

Kurt's smile fell. He should have known. Sebastian was one of the Warblers and he and Blaine dated for two years. They were probably the It couple of the school. Kurt's shoulders fell. Blaine saw this. His mouth hung open. He pushed past his friends and went to stand next to Kurt. Blaine's hands rested on Kurt's shoulders.

"Um, no. Sebastian isn't here. Guys, this is Kurt. He's my….boyfriend." There was reluctance in Blaine's voice that struck Kurt. It stung.

"Hello." Kurt said trying to put on a happy disposition.

All of the Warblers exchanged glances and a few murmurs. Kurt felt a lump in his throat. They hated him. He just knew it.

The soloist was the firs to come forward, he put on a smile and extended a friendly hand to Kurt. "I'm Nick." he said with another charming smirk. Kurt took his hand and shook it. He turned to the other rest of the Warblers and dismissed them. Some of them left with pouts. Only a few stayed behind, those who were obviously the closest friends to Blaine. It was just Nick and the blonde kid who Kurt learned was called Jeff.

The three of them sat down a small round table, small cups of coffee in hand. Kurt scooted close to Blaine on oneside of the table, Nick and Jeff were on the other. They sat quietly for a minute taking the first couple sips of their coffee.

"So, tell us how is college?" Nick pried.

Blaine cracked a grin, "Well I was in the winter musical, Wicked."

Jeff's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"And you didn't invite us?" Nick scoffed after taking a swig of his coffee. He took it too fast and probably ended up burning some of his tongue.

"We were both in it." Kurt said, entering into the conversation. "I actually convinced Blaine to try out with me."

Nick and Jeff went silent when Kurt spoke. Even their facial expressions fell. Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his seat and took Blaine's hand on the table for support and comfort. Blaine, oddly enough, didn't squeeze his hand back the way he always did. Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't exactly full for the idea of hand holding. After a minute Kurt gave up and awkwardly placed his hands folded on his lap.

Blaine cleared his throat. "How have the Warbler's been in my absence?"

"Not as lost as you might think." Nick replied, he watched Kurt out of the corner of his eye. "We won sectionals, but regionals is coming up and that's the real challenge. New Directions won, but I doubt they'll be too much of a problem."

Jeff nodded in agreement, "All of their best singers graduated."

Blaine took this opportunity before Kurt could warn him to stay quiet. "Kurt was in the New Direction last year. He went to McKinley." there was pride in Blaine's voice. This didn't exactly turn Kurt's mood around but it did help a little.

"Blaine, I don't think they want to-"

Nick cut him off, a bit of a starry look in his eye. "Wait, you were in New Directions last year when they took nationals?"

"Guilty." Kurt chirped.

Jeff and Nick suddenly lost interest in their coffee. They started to talk about the previous year's nationals. Kurt felt a little self conscious but at least he wasn't receiving half glares, and hushed whispers while he wasn't looking. They finished their coffee and by the end of the visit, Nick and Jeff were much more open toward Kurt. It almost felt fake and brought on by the McKinley High Glee Club's success, but Kurt would take it.

Back in the car Kurt sat in a brooding silence. Blaine swallowed hard and gripped the steering wheel. The car wasn't even turned on yet. "Kurt, I'm sorry for that."

"That was about as much fun as going to the dentist to get a root canal." Kurt groaned. "I could tell they were fond of Sebastian. He must have been a top notch person to all of them."

Kurt didn't bother to hide the bitter envious tone. Blaine let his arms fall to the seat.

"Kurt."

"It's fine. But I don't want you to be embarrassed to be my boyfriend, especially around your friends." Kurt said calmly.

Blaine sat up and put the key in the ignition. "Can we not fight right now?"

"Whose fighting?" Kurt's tone was light as air, "It's alright. I just hope you can be proud of me as I am of you."

Blaine didn't reply and the car was dead silent on their way back to Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Kurt never imagined that he would find himself in Blaine's bedroom. Yet here he was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Blaine to change like he had promised. Kurt was hardly upset about the meeting at Dalton earlier. He was just tired now and wanted nothing more than to go to bed. Well that and see Blaine Anderson in a slick blazer. Priorities.<p>

"Kurt." Blaine called from inside the bathroom. "You're not angry with me are you? I'm sorry for how my friends acted."

Kurt ran his hand over the comforter. "Forget about it. Rachel didn't exactly exhibit the ideal of politeness when we started going out. We'll just call it even and move on."

"Good." Blaine said. The door cracked open. "Cause I'm very proud to be with you."

Kurt didn't hear the second thing after 'Good'. Blaine stood before him in full Dalton uniform. The blazer looked hot on him, no other way of describing it. There was something about the tie, and the navy blue accented with the brilliant red that made Kurt want to tear them off him. Of course he didn't want to damage the blazer since it did look so great on Blaine.

"I-I'm sorry what was that last part?" Kurt stammered. His cheeks were pink again no doubt.

Blaine chuckled and moved to the bed. He climbed on it next to Kurt and leaned in.

"I said I am very proud to be with you." His voice was soft and soothing to Kurt's ears.

He very well could have been dreaming and not know it. Although if this was a dream, Kurt was going to be very upset. Blaine stood up again and did a 360 at a steady pace.

"So what do you think?" Blaine asked.

Kurt pursed his lips and pretended that the question actually needed a lot of thought behind it. "I think that I should have attended Dalton Academy. That blazer would have looked amazing on me."

Blaine jumped onto the bed beside Kurt again, this time he wrapped his arms around him and tackled him to the bed. Kurt tried to protest, but who was he kidding? They rolled around for a few seconds before Kurt was on his back with Blaine was supporting himself hovering over top of him.

"And it looks stunning on you." Kurt breathed, despite the difficulty he had to keep his heart rate from accelerating too much.

"Imagine how it will look off." Blaine said closing the distance between them.

They kissed, and Kurt found himself entwined in Blaine's arms. The rolled and now Blaine was on his back. Blaine was working at trying to strip off Kurt's vest, he still had a dress shirt and an undershirt after that to go. The vest was nearly off, they rolled in the opposite direction, their lips still meeting between quick breaks for air. Kurt was on his back on the bed once more, the soft mattress and blankets almost cradling him. He wanted to reach up to remove the blazer from Blaine but Kurt panicked. He realized what was going to happen and he gently pushed Blaine away and off of him.

Blaine sat there staring at Kurt, confused.

"I'm sorry." Kurt apologized. He swung his feet over the edge of the bed and went to fixing his vest. "I'm…"

"Not ready." Blaine finished. He nodded with a tiny smile to accompany it. Kurt turned and was relieved to see the understanding expression on Blaine's face. Kurt slowly smiled back.

"It's not that I don't want to." He tried to figure out the best way to explain himself.

Blaine held up his hand, "I get it. Don't worry, I'm not hurt."

Kurt felt stupid. He hated everything about the situation in this moment. He wanted to go back to his house but there was no way of leaving unless he asked Blaine to drive him back. That would have been beyond the classification of bitch.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt on the bed and rested his chin on Kurt's shoulder. He kissed his neck.

"I'm not mad, I swear. Please don't be angry with me."

Kurt turned to face Blaine, "I'm not angry with you. I just feel like an idiot."

"Don't. If you're not ready then you're not. I'm not going to be that guy who pushes you."

Kurt was glad for that. He wasn't sure what he was doing, like at all when it came to this…kind of…thing. How could Kurt admit that to Blaine though? He couldn't. At least not now.

Blaine changed out of the uniform and into pajamas. They both cuddled in under Blaine's comforter and turned on "Singin' in the Rain", a new tradition. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest and was out before Blaine got the chance to serenade him with "You Were Meant for Me." Despite a few mishaps and embarrassing situations, Kurt marked this as one of his best days with Blaine. He stirred from his sleep once just before the final scene of the movie. Blaine was asleep now too. His arms wrapped around Kurt. Carefully Kurt adjusted his position and buried his face into Blaine's chest, falling back to sleep in minutes.


	19. Come What May

Kurt still felt embarrassed about the night he had spent at Blaine's days later on Christmas Eve. He had never been close with anyone before that night. There were things Kurt vaguely knew about because of Sex Ed. and movies but it was nothing compared to actual experience. Blaine knew what was going on, he and Sebastian dated for two years and it would be extremely naïve of Kurt to think they never got dirty. He hated that thought and quickly shoved it from his mind. Blaine wanted to talk about it with Kurt, but the subject was sure to be changed.

It was Christmas Eve and Kurt was back at Blaine's house to meet his family. Awkward. His parents were traveling on Christmas and they agreed to have Kurt over for dinner. Blaine, as promised, was all Kurt's on Christmas Day.

Blaine sat with his leg touching Kurt's on the couch.

"You two met at school then?" Mr. Anderson asked.

Kurt nodded, scared. "Y-yes. We had biology together."

Thoughtful silence. Mrs. Anderson came back in from the kitchen drying her hands on the apron tied around her waist. The Anderson's were like a perfect couple out of a movie, except they had a gay son. Kurt could tell by the look in Mr. Anderson's eye that this one smudge on their otherwise postcard life bothered him even if he didn't voice it.

"And you're a musical theater major." Mr. Anderson drummed his fingers on his leg.

"Correct." Kurt nodded again. "Perpetuating the gay male stereotype as much as I can. I'm highly into fashion too." He tried to joke but it was met with uncomfortable silence.

Blaine shifted a little next to Kurt. "Tough crowd." Kurt whispered aside to Blaine.

"Dad, Kurt played football in high school. He was the kicker, weren't you?" Blaine tilted his head to Kurt urging him to continue, maybe even lie.

Kurt couldn't do that he just told the truth, "I only played a few games. Like three."

Mr. Anderson didn't look impressed.

"That's great." Mrs. Anderson said. She genuinely sounded interested. She put her hands on Mr. Anderson's shoulders. Kurt could tell she wanted to break the tension. It wasn't quite working.

"Blaine said he was really into football." Kurt tried to roll with the sport topic, even though it was something he knew very little about.

"Yes, but I could never get him to try out for the team. He preferred that uhh glee club." Mr. Anderson said.

Blaine sighed beside Kurt. "He has a really good voice, he's very talented."

"He is." Mr. Anderson said it as though he wasn't trying to contest this fact.

More awkwardness. Kurt just wanted to leave.

"Dinner is ready whenever you three are ready." Mrs. Anderson clapped her hands together and put a smile on her face.

They each took their time getting up and heading for the dining room. Kurt pulled on Blaine's sweater to get him to slow, "I think it's going well." he whispered with sarcasm. Blaine groaned and rolled his eyes.

Dinner was silent, so much silence in this large house. Kurt sipped his ice water chilling in a very nice wine glass. Everything was fancy at the Anderson house. They ate with cloth napkins and very expensive china, Kurt was afraid for his fork to touch the plate should it accidentally scratch it. For a while the only sound was chewing.

"So what happened to Sebastian?" Mr. Anderson asked breaking the quiet after ten minutes.

Kurt froze mid bite. Blaine had dropped his fork onto his plate with a loud clatter. Mrs. Anderson flinched apparently worried more for her china, or perhaps afraid for the fight that may have been in the works.

"Dad, not now." Blaine said.

"It's just, I thought things were going so well for you two. I thought that phase would end when you got to college."

"Here we go." Blaine grumbled.

Kurt set his fork down carefully and watched Blaine beside him. He stayed still as if it made him invisible to the rest of the people present. Kurt saw Blaine's hands clench on his lap. He wanted to reach out but knew that would be a mistake.

Mr. Anderson continued, obviously company meant nothing to him. Either that or he wanted to make a fool out of Blaine in front of Kurt.

"You couldn't be more like Cooper. College. Graduation. He's dating that nice girl named Sarah Harper right now, she's a pre law student at that uhh Harvard. Great girl."

"How many times are we going to have this conversation?" Blaine asked through gritted teeth. He was seething.

Mr. Anderson swallowed his bite of chicken and pointed the fork at Blaine, "Watch your tone young man. All I'm saying is that, Coop has his life on track. You're studying music, and-and dancing about like you did at Dalton. Your mother and I didn't pay for you to go there to sing and dance about." His father's voice rose. Both Kurt and Mrs. Anderson were motionless. She had listened to this argument many times before and knew to just stay out of it. Kurt eyed her for a second, she was staring down at her plate.

"And further more." Mr. Anderson's hands were flying about now gesturing wildly. "We don't pay for you to go to school to study music! Coop went into law school. You could have done anything you wanted to Blaine."

Kurt's jaw tightened he wanted so badly to speak out for Blaine but Kurt wasn't stupid. It wasn't his place to say a damn thing no matter how hard he wanted to save Blaine. Blaine exploded,

"I'm sorry if I'm more like Cooper. I'm sorry if I'm not the perfect son you wanted. And I'm sorry that you can't accept that I'm with Kurt and that I love him."

Kurt did a double take. His head turned and his jaw hung open. Blaine had never said those words before not even while they were alone. His heart beat faster and he wished more than ever that life came with a rewind button so he could hear Blaine says that magic phrase one more time.

Blaine was standing now. He set the cloth napkin on the table leaning on the back of his chair. He took a deep breath to calm himself.

"Thank you for dinner, Merry Christmas." Blaine said with heavy bitterness. He touched Kurt's shoulder briefly. "Come on, let's go."

Kurt put his napkin on the table. "It was n-nice meeting you both." he said with more politeness than either deserved.

"Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson called after them as he and Kurt left the dining room. "Richard, go talk with him."

"Forget Valerie, let him go." Mr. Anderson said from the dining room.

Blaine assisted Kurt with his coat and handed him his scarf. Kurt followed Blaine out to the car. It was unspoken that Blaine was going to spend the night at Kurt's house. There was no way Kurt was going to allow Blaine back in that house anyway.

* * *

><p>"Blaine," Kurt kept his voice low as they drove back to Lima. "I'm sorry if anything I-"<p>

"No." Blaine snapped. He hadn't meant it Kurt saw the resolve on his face immediately after he said it. "Sorry. Kurt, I'm sorry for my parents I was hoping this would be the one time they would play nice. But I suppose it being Christmas doesn't count for anything."

Kurt nodded thoughtfully, "Who was Cooper?"

"My older brother." Blaine left it at that. Kurt already gathered enough information about him from Mr. Anderson that he didn't feel the need to pursue that topic. Kurt ran his fingers over the seat belt looking for something to do in order to fill the awkward void.

"They weren't a fan of Sebastian then. I wonder why, he was such a charmer." Kurt smiled over to Blaine. It took a few seconds but Blaine smiled back and even let out a half hearted laugh sigh hybrid. Blaine took one hand off the wheel and found Kurt's he took it and kissed the back of his hand. The kiss sent a shiver down Kurt's spine.

"I'm really sorry you had to sit through that. Really I am." Blaine kept holding onto Kurt's hand gently rubbing the back of it with his thumb. "I should have known better th-"

"Okay stop it." Kurt said squeezing his hand in return. "Blaine, you don't need to apologize or explain I'm not going to love you any less."

The car swerved a little. "Um, w-what was that?"

Kurt gave a sly smirk. Blaine was taking quick glances at him but still trying to watch the road a head of them.

"I said, even though your parents aren't going to be sending me holiday cards unless I grows boobs and start calling myself Nancy, I'm not going to love you any less than I already do."

They were at a stoplight. Blaine turned and leaned over as far as the seatbelt would allow. "I love you." he sounded each word out slowly so Kurt could savior each syllable.

Kurt's lips stretched across his teeth into a large smile. "I love you too."

They locked lips, always Kurt's favorite thing. The kiss must have lasted longer than Kurt first imagined because only the honk of the car separated them. The light was green.

* * *

><p>Burt was quite explicit with Blaine sleeping in the guest bedroom they had prepared. It wasn't like Kurt was planning to do anything; Burt and Carol were right down the hallway as was Finn. Talk about awkward. Christmas morning came about and Kurt had never felt more alive. He couldn't remember the last Christmas where he was smiling as soon as he woke up. It helped that Blaine was here. If he had Blaine year's prior everyday would have felt like today.<p>

The Christmas tree was lit up regardless of the morning light streaming through the living room window. Presents poured out from under it's lower branches, all wrapped in the same three types of wrapping paper. Some were shaped in classic box form while others were clearly a DVD or some obscure gift that was awkward to try and wrap. A few bags with green and red tissue paper exploding from the top were lined around the edges of the tree.

Carol was in her nightgown and robe handing out fresh cups of coffee for everyone. Burt took his spot in his recliner and was instructed not to move. He had been babied since his return from the hospital. Finn, like a seven year old, sat closest to the Christmas tree and the presents trying to sneak a peak at what gifts might have his name on them.

Kurt and Blaine were huddled on the couch, Kurt wrapped in Blaine's arms unashamed. No one was there to judge them for who they were or their relationship. Unlike the Anderson household where Kurt was certain this kind of physical contact would result in the fine china being thrown across the room.

"Finn, why don't you play Santa this year?" Carol offered. She held her cup of coffee and sat on the arm of the recliner Burt was in. He looked up at her with love in his eye before his attention went back to Finn.

Finn shrugged his shoulders and knelt next to the tree. He was trying not to show excitement.

"Okay. Umm, here this one is for Burt." He said picking up a rather hefty sized gift. A purple ribbon clashed against the Santa Clause wrapping paper.

A smirk formed in the corner of Burt's mouth. Finn set it carefully in Burt's lap. He chuckled a little and tore at the paper after reading the tag.

"From Finn and Kurt." he said pulling away the paper. A new grinder stared up at him from the side of the box. His eyes lit up like a child. "Wow. Boys this is…it's great. I can't wait to start using this thing."

"Yes well, Finn kind of picked it out." Kurt confessed. "I have no idea what it is."

Finn pursed his lips. "Confession, I'm not sure either. But the guy at the store said it was cool."

Finn assisted Burt in setting his new power tool down beside the recliner.

"I love it guys. I really do." Burt said.

"The next one!" Kurt exclaimed unable to contain himself. He was still wrapped up in Blaine's embrace on the couch. Blaine chuckled and the rumble of his chest against Kurt's head made him laugh too.

Finn proceeded to hand out the gifts one by one. Burt and Carol, unbeknownst to Kurt, had bought a few items for Blaine. Kurt received a few new scarves that he personally picked out and sent Carol and Burt shopping for them. Finn got a set of weights, and a couple new shirts.

Burt and Carol had heard from Kurt how much Blaine liked to do cover music, and how he played guitar so for part of Blaine's gift they bought him a stack of sheet music from musicals and popular artists, and a book of blank sheet music for him to write his own songs. Blaine almost cried at this gift, his eyes teared up. Kurt wondered if Mr. or Mrs. Anderson ever did anything that thoughtful for their son. The second gift Blaine received was a pair of new bowties, one had tiny snowflakes and the other was a simple deep green color.

Blaine gave Kurt a mixed tape. Yes a legit cassette tape that Blaine had recorded himself with some personal messages layered in along with Blaine's own voice singing some of the songs. One in particular, Blaine said, was "Somewhere Only We Know". Kurt felt like crying. Kurt's gift to Blaine was not only a new bowtie with musical notes on it, but also a pin he made special with their initials on it. Kurt always wanted Blaine to have him with him so he also had a pin made with a picture of himself. Kurt almost regretted the gift thinking it was dumb, he had seen an advertisement for a site the specialized in custom pins and buttons online and decided to give it a try. Blaine said he loved them and immediately pinned Kurt to the lapel of his PJs.

After they messed around with their respected gifts for an hour and enjoyed some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast, they all went to get cleaned up. Finn was supposed to go see Rachel even though she didn't celebrate Christmas. Finn said Rachel never missed a chance to receive a gift. Burt and Carol settled in on the couch and watched the 24 hour marathon of A Christmas Story. Blaine thumbed through his sheet music, beaming the entire time. He wore the musical note bowtie that Kurt had purchased for him. Kurt tried out a new scarf and the turned the mixed tape over in his hand, just admiring the scrawl on the side titling the gift as "Bleeding Love" the song that Blaine asked out Kurt to.

The day went on with some games of charades and trivia and of course the fabulous dinner Kurt and Carol both made with some help from Blaine and a little bit from Finn. Dinner was very easy going, the complete opposite of how it was at the Anderson household. And once dinner was finished and they vegged on the couch in the living room, the final play of A Christmas Story on in the background.

"Look, it's snowing." Blaine said, pointing to the window.

It was. The flakes were large and very easily visible even in the darkness outside. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked after a moment. "I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk?"

Kurt lifted his head not exactly wanting to move from the comfy couch and the warmth coming off Blaine's body. He sat up, "Sure." thinking nothing of it.

* * *

><p>The world outside was beautiful. Under the street lamps the large flakes of snow resembled that of a snow globe. They settled in Blaine's hair on the shoulders of his peacoat. Kurt linked arms with Blaine as they walked down the street in this picturesque Winter Wonderland.<p>

"Bad day?" asked Blaine.

Kurt gave a disgruntled snort. "Always with the sense of humor."

"You've been quiet all day." He said.

"Blaine this has been the single best day of my life." Kurt said, his breath rolling out of his mouth in a cloud.

Blaine stopped them under a street lamp. "Is that so? Even better than the serenades?"

Kurt scoffed and pulled his arm away from Blaine so he could face him properly. "Okay, so this day is a close second. But it's been my best Christmas ever."

"Mine too."

They stared at one another, Blaine with a growing smile in his eyes. He broke eye contact and reached into the pocket of his coat. "I guess then that this won't have any further influence."

He pulled out something small, it was small enough to fit in his cupped hand. Once it was cleared from his pocket he held it out on his palm. It was a small red box with a gold bow on top. Blaine poked at the bow to get it to bounce back after having been a little smooshed inside of his pocket.

Kurt's heart stopped beating. He had to remind himself to breathe. His eyes darted from the box to Blaine's face and then back. Kurt slowly reached out for it. He picked it up and carefully lifted the lid open. On the white cushion rested a single silver ring band. Kurt felt like he was going to vomit. His eyes widened and he glanced up to Blaine his mouth agape.

"Is this a-" Kurt couldn't bring himself to actually say the words.

"It's not an engagement ring!" Blaine said quickly. "No. It's not that. It's just a ring. But look what I have engraved."

Kurt's eyes squinted a little. On the inside of the silver band were the names "Blaine & Kurt" on the outside read "Then I Found You".

"Blaine-"

"I know you wondered about me still loving Sebastian when we first started dating Kurt. And you had every right to question it. We were together for two years, and we had strong feelings for one another-"

Kurt cut him off, "Is this going somewhere?"

Blaine laughed, "Yes. The point is, I thought I loved Sebastian but I was just going on what I thought was love and what I thought I should have felt. Then I found you, sitting there in biology and I just felt something spark in me that I hadn't felt before. Once we started to hang out I knew Kurt, I knew from the moment you came over to me and said thank you."

Kurt was now holding the ring itself between his fingers. He lowered the ring to gaze at Blaine again. "Knew what?"

Blaine stepped closer. "Knew that this was the boy I was meant to be with. I said the audition was my moment, but I lied Kurt. It was always you."

Kurt placed the ring back into the box and closed it. His jaw quivered, partly from the cold and part from the intense joy and love he felt for Blaine in that moment.

"I fell Kurt, and I fell hard." Blaine said tears now rolling over and down his cheeks. His voice cracked.

Kurt put his gloved finger on Blaine's lips. "Just…kiss me."

Under the streetlight Kurt and Blaine shared a passionate kiss as the snow continued to fall around them. Kurt had always envisioned a moment like this but only in his dreams or in a rom com. They broke apart, Blaine exhaled his warm breath felt nice on Kurt's otherwise chilled face.

"Uhh, did you want to go see if we could find a cup of coffee or something?" Blaine asked.

Kurt kept a poker face on, only the tiniest smile showed through. "No."

Kurt saw fear flicker in Blaine's eyes momentarily.

"I want to go to your house." Kurt finished.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had left for destination whatever early that morning and would not be back for at least four days. The house was deserted except for Blaine and Kurt. Back in Blaine's room they stared at each other longingly lost in another's eyes until they removed their shoes, coats, scarves and other unnecessary accessories. Kurt was only in a basic t-shirt, and Blaine was already in less than that. He was wearing his jeans, socks and already removed his shirt.<p>

Kurt, smiling, lay on the bed. Blaine moved close next to him. They lay with their noses touching ever so gently on the sheets. Kurt had his hand on Blaine's chest rubbing his thumb steadily in a back and forth motion while Blaine traced circles on the back of Kurt's hand.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked in a whisper. There was no one in the house but the moment required whispering.

Kurt pecked Blaine on the lips. "There is no one else I would rather share this with. I'm only ever going to be ready with you."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's face and pulled it to his. He rolled over and straddled Kurt. He sat up and beamed down at him. Kurt, on his back, felt his pulse quicken but there was no sense of panic as there had been before. Blaine reached down and took the bottom of Kurt's shirt and pulled it up slowly over Kurt's head not breaking eye contact. He tossed the shirt aside. Kurt sat up and wrapped his arms around Blaine, his finger pressing into Blaine's bare back as he held him close. The next article of clothing to off were the insignificant socks, then the inch by inch the jeans and the rest.

"I love you." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

Kurt gave a crooked smirk and the two of them fell into one another. Kurt had never experienced anything like such passion before. He regretted nothing of his decision, only that it hadn't been allowed to happen sooner. The red box with the gold bow sat on Blaine's bedside table open, the silver band shining in the dim light of Blaine's desk lamp.


	20. He Loves U Not

Winter break ended sooner than Kurt hoped it would. He wasn't ready to give up those late nights with Blaine without having to worry about having the next chapter read, or that five-page paper due by 8:30 the next morning. Kurt ended up staying at Blaine's house all four days while his parents were gone and Blaine in turn stayed with Kurt for the remainder of break at Hummel-Hudson house.

"Do I have to go to class tomorrow?" Kurt whined. He flopped on Blaine's lap sitting on the futon. They were back in Kurt and Finn's dorm. Blaine laughed and smiled down at Kurt.

"Yes, think of your education. You'll miss all the important facts listed in the syllabus." Blaine replied taping Kurt on the nose. This made Kurt smile.

"They won't miss me the first day." Kurt pondered. "Won't even know who I am."

Kurt sat up and heaved a sigh. Blaine decided to take Kurt's lead and now shifted and laid his head on Kurt's lap. He looked up at Kurt with his puppy dog expression. Kurt melted. He laughed a little and ran his fingers through Blaine hair. It was a rare occasion where hair gel wasn't used.

"You should grow your hair out." Kurt suggested.

Blaine closed his eyes as Kurt's fingers massaged his head. He grinned. "What?" he laughed, "I don't know."

"I'm serious, I'm curious to see what it would look like if it was allowed to go free."

Blaine scoffed, "It would look like a mess, a big floppy mess of hair. Trust me you don't want to see it."

Kurt made a face. "I think I do."

The argument playfully escalated to the point where Blaine had to pull Kurt's face to his in order to get him to stop talking. Kurt didn't argue. He cupped Blaine's face with his hands.

"Can we just skip class tomorrow and do this?" Kurt asked. "I could just stay here, like this forever."

Blaine chuckled and nuzzled into Kurt's neck before kissing him again. "You wouldn't go out and see the world."

Kurt scoffed, "I wouldn't need to when I have everything right here."

Blaine pulled on Kurt's suspenders pulling him on top of him on the futon. "You sir, are impossible to please."

"That's not entirely true." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's chest. He could hear his heart beating. It was accelerated. He listened to the rhythm and closed his eyes running his finger in sporadic designs across Blaine's chest.

Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair; he played with a lock of it for a few seconds. He kissed the top of Kurt's head and inhaled deeply. Kurt couldn't help but chuckle a little when Blaine's chest heaved. Blaine laughed on the exhale his chest rumbling.

"I should really unpack." Kurt muttered miserbly.

"Really? Cause from my understanding, Finn is out at Rachel's and won't be back for at least two hours." Blaine voice was hinting at something that made Kurt blush.

"Yes?"

"Two hours is a lot of time, think of the things that could get accomplished that aren't packing."

Kurt lifted his head and saw the mischievous glint in Blaine's hazel eyes.

"I'll go lock the door."

* * *

><p>It was weird. Kurt and Blaine had their new class only on Tuesdays and Thursdays; it meant that the other days Kurt would have to suffer through classes alone. The coffee shop was the same as ever inside the union. And while waiting for Blaine to get out of his first class on Monday morning, Kurt sat at their usual table with their usual cookie, a snowflake, and his coffee.<p>

Kurt took a sip of his coffee and caught sight of the ring on his right index finger. He paused, smiled to himself and sipped his mocha again. He had refused to take it off his finger since he got it practically. Kurt ran his fingertips around the rim of the coffee lid thinking.

"Well if it isn't Kurt." Sebastian's slimy voice was unmistakable. Kurt stopped what he was doing and steadily looked up to Sebastian, his face showing anything but amusement. "Wow, I almost didn't recognize you today Kurt, you're wearing boy cloths."

Kurt took a deep calming breath. Didn't work.

"Was there anything I could help you with Sebastian?" Kurt asked with growing anger.

Sebastian chuckled, "Yeah, I just got out of class with Blaine, he's in the bathroom said he'd be just a minute by the way. He asked me to join you both, oh don't give me that look you really shouldn't be surprised after all, we've been friends longer than your relationship has been a sham."

There were so many syllables let alone words that Kurt hated in what Sebastian had said to him. He picked out a few things starting with the most important one.

"You and Blaine have a class?" Kurt sounded a little more than bitter.

"Oh yeah, he didn't tell you? We're taking sociology together. I didn't want to take it alone and I asked, and he obliged." Sebastian grabbed a chair, spun it around and sat down scooting in to an empty spot on the small round table.

"A cookie. Hope there is plenty for three." He remarked.

Kurt leaned on the table glaring daggers into Sebastian. He wanted to slap the cheeky smile off his face. "Alright Sebastian, what are you playing at?"

"Playing at?" Sebastian snorted, amused by Kurt.

"Do you think you can just walk in here and get back with Blaine? He made his choice. He doesn't love you Sebastian, you shouldn't dwell on the past. It's not healthy and it just makes you look pathetic."

Sebastian was about to say something in response but Blaine entered the scene and his presence acted as a mutual treaty for the time being. There was no possible way that the two of them were alright with one another. Blaine's smile was faint as he glanced back and forth. Kurt sat back in his chair and pulled his coffee closer.

"Hey." Blaine said addressing Kurt giving him a kiss on the head. Kurt gave a sideways glance to Sebastian.

"Hey." Kurt replied. "How was class, Sebastian was telling me you guys have it together. I didn't know that."

The color in Blaine's face washed out as he lowered himself into the chair. He was on the other end of the table closer to Sebastian. Kurt was fuming. Blaine moved to sit on the edge of the chair. He put his hand on the table palm up for Kurt to take.

"I-I thought I told you that?" Blaine stammered. He wasn't fooling anyone.

"Hmm, I think I would remember." Kurt didn't give Blaine his hand, he was too angry with him at the moment.

"Look, I don't want to get between you guys." Sebastian said raising his hands in surrender.

At this Kurt's head whipped around and his eyes grew to the size of walnuts staring at Sebastian. He was such a lying son of a b-

"Maybe I should go."

Kurt sneered at Sebastian, "Probably be the best thing."

"Seb, wait it's alright." Blaine begged.

Seb? Seb. He had a nickname for him. Kurt felt the ring burning on his finger. He looked down at it to remind him that Blaine was with him and not Sebastian. Kurt tightened his jaw and he watched Blaine curiously and with a slight hint of disgust. His lips twitched and he formed a very loose smile. He actually waned Sebastian to go away and never return.

"No." Sebastian stood up and grabbed his bag. He frowned and nodded to Kurt, "I'm sorry to you both. I'll see you around."

And with that the bastard walked off. Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Well, Sebastian is a better actor than I gave him credit for."

Blaine rolled his eyes. He was upset. Kurt arched his brow, ignoring his coffee completely now.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Kurt asked.

Blaine sat back in the chair exasperated. "You didn't have to be such a jerk to him."

Kurt blinked. "Wait, what?"

"Sebastian apologized to me for what he did to you. He was just trying to be nice. I thought I'd give him another chance." The edge in Blaine's voice was grating on Kurt. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Another chance at what, the role of boyfriend?"

This wasn't the best thing to say because Blaine immediately grabbed his bag and stood up. Kurt's face fell.

"It's the first day of the semester and you already want to pick a fight. Oh and incase you forgot, I only want to be with you. I thought that's what the ring symbolized. I'll see you later." Blaine stormed out of the coffee shop leaving his medium drip behind on the table. Kurt sat there dumbfounded. Sebastian had wanted this. He wanted them to fight. This was a subject that Kurt didn't take lightly though. Sebastian was not to be trusted and his blatant act of trying to turn Blaine around on him would not be tolerated.

* * *

><p>"He has a class with him?" Rachel asked outraged. She stammered a few nonsensical words and sounds before getting back on track, "And Blaine never told you?"<p>

"No. He said he thought he did, but honestly you think I would forget my boyfriend telling me he was taking a class with his ex-boyfriend." Kurt grumbled. He took a bit of pizza and decided he didn't actually want it. Kurt dropped the pizza back into the open box on Rachel's bed.

She played with her hair, braiding it mindlessly. "Blaine must have a good reason. He loves you Kurt, I see it in his eyes and yours when you two are together."

Rachel finished the braid and flipped it back over her shoulder. She moved next to him on the bed, her legs brought up to her chest. Kurt, depressed, looked over to her. There was no trace of a smile. Rachel tried to get him to return the grin she wore.

"Come on, Kurt smile? Please? Look, Blaine is a very sweet guy and you are blessed to have him and he is blessed to have you. I could try and find out more information if you want. I could talk to him!" The gears were turning in Rachel's eyes as she thought about the idea of confronting Blaine.

"Rachel, I'm going to say this in the nicest way I possibly can because I love you and you're my friend. Stay away from my boyfriend." He said this with a threatening smile. "I'm serious, don't talk to him about any of this or anything else regarding our relationship or the relationship he had with Sebastian. Is that understood? Nod your head yes."

Rachel pouted. She nodded and stuck out her bottom lip like a child. At the refusal of her help Rachel turned away and faced the TV, Romeo and Juliet was playing in the background. The one with Leonardo Dicaprio, though Rachel had the 1968 film as well. Kurt sighed and pushed the pizza box away; he opened his arms for Rachel. With a crooked smile she wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you though," Kurt said. "But really just don't say anything to Blaine. We'll work this out. I just have to get him to see how evil Sebastian is."

"That could be fun." Rachel squeezed him and then pulled away. "Anything specific in mind?"  
>Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, "I don't believe in playing dirty."<p>

"Kurt, you kind of stole Blaine from Sebastian." Rachel pointed out.

"I did not." Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine just happened to fall for-Rachel it was more complicated than that. Besides regardless of whatever, I'm not going to try and be sneaky like Sebastian. I don't want to stoop to his level."

Rachel picked up the bowl of popcorn, took a small handful and offered it to Kurt. "I was just merely suggesting we trick him into saying something in front of Blaine that he normally wouldn't." She popped a few kernels into her mouth.

Kurt thought for a second. He scooped up some popcorn in his hand and thoughtfully plunked them one by one into his mouth. Crewing and swallowing each piece before the next was allowed to enter. He wasn't sure he'd be able to do that without feeling some amount of guilt. Then again, Sebastian did deserve it. He scooped up more popcorn, this time plopping in three to four pieces at a time.

"I'll think about it." He said finally.

"Kurt!"

"Whad you wan me to duu?" He said with a mouthful of popcorn. He swallowed. "I'm just going to talk to Blaine, tell him how I feel about it all. I already told him I wasn't going to dictate who he could and couldn't be friends with. I can't go back on that."

Kurt went in to reach for more popcorn but out of frustration with him, Rachel moved the bowl before Kurt could grab anything and set it down toward the end of the bed. She sat back with her arms folded across her chest, classic Rachel attitude on her face. Kurt narrowed his eyes. This wasn't an argument he was going to way.

"Blaine is hot Kurt-no let me finish. He is very attractive, sweet, and also more naïve than he lets on. He expects to find the best in people and he has built years of trust with Sebastian, which mean that sneaky Backstreet Boy has a foot in the door already, maybe an entire leg. I'm not saying that you should fight Sebastian or distrust Blaine, but watch out for what Sebastian may do. If he wants Blaine back something tells me he isn't going to stop until he accomplishes his goal." Rachel leaned her head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt frowned and leaned his head back on hers. He was glad, despite the insanity that came along with Rachel, that he had her to turn to in times like these. Everything Rachel said made sense which was scary. But Kurt wasn't ready to play dirty he would stick to his plan, hope that Blaine would listen to reason. If he wouldn't, well Kurt would have to put Sebastian in his place.


	21. You and Me

The following day Kurt arrived early for their class, History of Popular Music. He hadn't heard from Blaine since their fight. Kurt was starting to think the coffee shop was cursed since they tended to squabble in there a lot. He sulked in his desk doodling circles in the corner of his open notebook. The classroom was more intimate than the lecture hall where they had biology. There was no tiered seating, just basic desks. Like high school there were carvings on some of the wood tops. Kurt always wondered how one managed to etch in their initials to the desk. Did they use scissors or an actual knife? More too the point how did no one notice this, like the professor.

Pondering what the initials JR stood for, Kurt didn't notice Blaine coming in and occupying the empty seat in front of him. Kurt glanced up and saw Blaine turned in the seat. He was smiling at Kurt.

"Having fun?" Blaine asked nodding to the tiny circles and swirls on the notebook.

Kurt redirected his eyes to his paper, "I know it's not a portrait or still life, but if you squint or just shut your eyes you can imagine it as a goat." His voice was almost monotone.

Blaine reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook. His brow furrowed, "What's the matter with you?"

Kurt glanced up and gave Blaine a look of disapproval before going back to his doodles. "The fact that you have to ask that speaks volumes."

Blaine sat there his arm on the back of the chair, his eyes stayed on Kurt's hand and followed each line he drew. "Are you talking about yesterday with Sebastian?"

"We have a winner." Kurt retorted.

"Kurt."

Kurt set his pencil down and looked up at Blaine, "Look, I'm not trying to be controlling but I would have liked to have known that you were taking a class with your ex."

Blaine went to put his hand on Kurt's but Kurt withdrew. This action caused Blaine to hesitate and falter in his words. Kurt folded his hands in his lap where Blaine couldn't get them.

"Nothing is going to happen between us. I love you, I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize that." Blaine said. He followed suit and put his hands in his lap. Kurt watched him, regarding what Blaine had to say.

"I'm still a little hurt at you storming away yesterday though. I wasn't trying to pick a fight Blaine, contrary to what I can only assume is popular belief I don't like fighting with you. I don't like not talking with you. It's the worst part of my day, the moments when I don't get to hear your voice." Kurt glanced around well aware that the seats to his left, right and behind him had now taken by other students.

Blaine frowned, "I was angry, and I didn't mean-"

The professor, a tall man with thinning hair and thin rimmed glasses, cleared his throat and clapped his hands together to get the classes attention. Everything about this man was thin, from his figure to his fine striped shirt. Blaine flashed Kurt a smile and turned to face forward. Staring at the back of Blaine's head the entire class wasn't bad, though it was a tiny bit distracting. It should have been illegal for Blaine to not wear a scarf, or choose this day to not wear a collared shirt. His neck was strangely…Kurt blushed from the thoughts. He directed his gaze downward only half paying attention to the professor go over the schedule dates for the three-papered assignments.

* * *

><p>"Sounds like this class will be interesting." Blaine exclaimed as they headed toward the union. His gloved hand slid into Kurt's and he didn't pull back this time. He was over most of his anger at Blaine. It was impossible to stay mad at him.<p>

"Y-yeah, really does." Kurt was still dwelling on some of the improper thoughts he had flit through his head during class.

Blaine tilted his head sensing something was slightly a miss. He didn't question it though. Instead he turned serious and held Kurt's hand tighter. Kurt wished they hadn't been fabric separating their skin, he wanted to feel the entirety of that hand squeeze.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I yelled yesterday-"

"I know you are." Kurt cut him off. "And maybe I should have been a little nicer to Sebastian."

This was a hard sentence to get across his tongue. Kurt pulled in the corner of his mouth where a tiny nearly invisible scar remained. Blaine pulled Kurt closer as they walked. Kurt giggled a little at the surprising tug on his arm. His feet tripped a little over some of the raised cracks in the pavement. Blaine caught him and steadied him and proceeded to laugh. They carried on this way to the union and got in line for their usual coffee. They went quiet.

"Do you ever think we drink too much coffee?" Kurt asked. The line today seemed never ending.

"Too much coffee? I have never heard of such an idea." Blaine used a weird stuck up British accent. Kurt smiled.

"I'm being serious. Don't you want to try something new? A new tradition to spice things up and keep it interesting?"

"Well, I guess that would be fun. But what do you have in mind?" asked Blaine with curious smirk.

Kurt linked arms with Blaine. He pushed his lips outward and scrunched them to the side, thinking. He really didn't have anything in mind that moment it was just an idea that crossed his mind. "There are other places to eat on campus. There is a really neat 50's diner just off campus. We never just have lunch."

Blaine grinned at Kurt, his eyes even lighting up. "That sounds great. But Kurt, we're already in line here and getting closer to the counter. We can't just bail." He was joking of course.

Kurt with his arm linked with Blaine's slingshot him around in the opposite direction. "Live a little Blaine. I'm sure the barista's won't miss us for one day."

As Kurt began dragging him out of the union Blaine trying to keep up and not stumble over his own feet, Blaine turned into a seven year old again. The whine in his voice was adorable, "Kurt, the sugar cookie. What about the sugar cookie?"

"You're going to become diabetic Blaine, all that sugar is not good for you." Kurt said in his best motherly tone.

Blaine giggled, "Yes, Mom."

Just before they left the union Blaine pulled Kurt to a sudden abrupt stop. Kurt turned to scold Blaine for putting a halt on their new plans. They passed by one of the bulletin boards. Something had caught Blaine's eyes. He let go of Kurt and went over. Impatient Kurt placed a hand on his hip.

"Hey, look at this." Blaine tore down one of the flyers and brought it back to Kurt.

"Blaine I don't think you're supposed to take that down." Kurt said.

Blaine rolled his eyes and held the flyer up to Kurt's line of sight for him to read. Kurt sighed and read the words on the flyer out loud.

"'True Love, Valentine's Day benefit dance. Brought to you by the ladies of the Kappa Delta sorority.' They still do dances in college?"

"I think it's cute. I remember seeing this flyer at the end of last semester. Would it be something you'd want to do? I mean I don't know if you have something planned." Blaine was clearly excited, he pulled the flyer away and was reading it over. The pink and red hearts popping off the black background with white lettering. Kurt couldn't help but smile at Blaine.

"You think I was making plans for Valentine's Day?" He asked.

Blaine glanced up and gave a goofy smile. "I don't know, I mean I had an idea. But I figured this could be a part of our Valentine's Day. It's like a month away so we've got time to think about it."

Kurt once again linked his arm with Blaine; "I would love to go to a dance with you."

In smiling Blaine made a bit of a half laugh on exhaling. He beamed at his boyfriend with pride. "Alright then. It's a date."

* * *

><p>The diner was how Kurt pictured it from the outside. The waiters and waitresses wore proper 50's restaurant wear, and the appropriate music played through the speakers. Blaine pointed out a jukebox as they were shown their seats a small booth with electric blue seats. They opened their oversized menus and went down the list of greasy diner foods. A young man, probably attending their school who worked here on his time between classes, came over and took their drink orders. Both of them got a Diet Coke. Kurt wondered if Blaine would go through withdraw from not having coffee that day.<p>

Eventually Blaine set his menu down knowing his order, Kurt was still deciding. Blaine reached over and snatched the menu from Kurt; he stuck his tongue out like a child. Kurt reached for it and eventually fell back in his seat. He went for the discarded one beside Blaine, but Blaine was quick. He cut Kurt off by placing the menu he held between Kurt's hand and the other menu. Blaine chuckled at the annoyed expression on Kurt's face.

He moved the menu around to act like a dividing curtain. He lifted from the seat and leaned on the table across to Kurt, his lips looking very inviting as they were intended to be. Kurt smiled and leaned on the table across to Blaine. Behind the menu they kissed like some scene in a cartoon. As they kissed, Kurt rubbed his thumb around the silver ring on his index finger. They only broke apart when their drinks were set down on the opposite side of the menu.

"Are you guys ready to order yet?" The waiter didn't seemed too pleased with their PDA. Whether it was the act itself or if it was having to deal with their sexuality Kurt did not care, he hated the harsh tone in the waiter's voice. He glared at the waiter.

Blaine looked on with more kindness.

"Yeah, we're just going to split some fries and a chocolate shake." Blaine closed the menu and handed it back to the not so nice waiter.

"Fries and a chocolate shake?" Kurt asked arching his brow.

Blaine shrugged and pulled his drink closer, "I figured it was the most 50's food item I could get. Why not go for cliché and fun?"

Kurt nodded, impressed. He put his hands on the table palms up waiting for Blaine to take them.

"I'm starting to like this tradition." Blaine said, "Menu kissing, fries and shakes…"

"Yes. The next thing you know, you'll be asking me to go to the sock hop. Wait, you already did I suppose the Valentine's Day dance falls under that."

Blaine laughed, "And I already have you pinned." His finger grazed over the ring. Kurt pursed his lips.

"More ways than one." He mumbled.

Blaine's ears turned pink. Kurt was a little proud of himself for getting Blaine to flush. Usually it was Kurt who was the one that blushed frequently. Blaine rubbed his fingers on the back of Kurt's hand.

Kurt took a deep breath, "I think we're secretly living our life in the 50's. All signs point to it. Well, except this wouldn't happen in public."

"Progress." Blaine said. "I love you."

He said it in a deep meaningful way but it came out almost as a sigh.

"I love you too."

When their shake and fries came out, Blaine set the extra glass aside and stuck in two straws into the thick shake. He set them on opposite sides of the glass and pushed it to the center of the table. Kurt, elbows on the table, leaned in as Blaine did they shared the thick shake.

"You realize the only thing left is to share a plate of spaghetti." Kurt joked.

Blaine pouted and stuck out his bottom lip. "You spoiled the surprise I had for Valentine's Day."

Kurt scooped up some ice cream onto a fry. He rolled his eyes and popped it into his mouth.

"Kurt, why did you want to come here?" Blaine asked.

"To change things up." Kurt replied automatically. It didn't sound convincing in the slightest. Blaine cleaned the grease from his fingers.

"Kurt."

That tone and his name combined always worked on Kurt. The real reason was bound to make Blaine upset, so Kurt hesitated in his answer. The guilt showed on Kurt's face and in his voice.

"I knew that if we came here, we wouldn't run into Sebastian." Kurt said in almost a whisper.

"This is about Sebastian?"

Kurt waved his hand, "He's always in the union when we're together. It's like he lives there."

Blaine sighed, "He lives on campus Kurt, just like we do. In a way he does kind of live there."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Blaine sounded irritated.

Kurt shifted in the booth seat, "I don't know Blaine. I just don't like him and it's not because I'm jealous, he just leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Literally, he left the bad taste of blood in my mouth in case you forgot."

"Kurt, I haven't forgotten. I hate what Sebastian did to you."

Kurt rolled his eyes skeptically and crossed his arms.

Blaine reached across the table this time his palms up for Kurt to take. "Give me your hands." he instructed. Kurt stared at him not moving. "Just do it."

Kurt reluctantly put his hands in Blaine's. He waited for Blaine to do something but they just sat there for a minute in silence. Kurt stared expectantly. Blaine took Kurt's fingers and place them on his wrist. It took Kurt a moment to realize what Blaine was trying to do. His pulse.

"You feel that? How my pulse is racing? That only happens when I'm around you, and every time I touch you Kurt." Blaine said keeping his voice low.

Kurt slowly smiled and ran his fingers down from Blaine's wrist to his palm and then to his fingertips.

"You don't need to convince me that you love me. I know you do, and you know how crazy I am about you. I just am not a fan when it comes to Sebastian. Can you at least respect that I personally don't want to be around him?" Kurt's own heart rate had accelerated when he felt Blaine's blood pumping. Blaine nodded after considering for a few seconds. Kurt could tell that Blaine wasn't too happy about it.

"I understand."

They were quiet. Kurt took a fry and dipped it into the shake and presented it to Blaine. Instead of taking it from Kurt, Blaine leaned over and took a bite smiling. Kurt ate the other half and grinned back.

"Then this new tradition was a success?" Kurt asked.

"Total success."


	22. Cough Syrup

Kurt woke up the following Friday to a fresh blanket of snow on the ground. It put him instantly in a foul mood. Usually snow would be something many people got excited about regardless of their ages, the urge to go out and play in the snow was instinctive in human beings. However, snow meant having to walk to class up to your shins in the cold, frozen slush. By the time Kurt would get to class his socks were bound to be soaked. There was also the chance of being sprayed when an overzealous student drove by in their otherwise useless Hummer. Who really needed a Hummer in Ohio? That never made sense to Kurt.

He fluffed his scarf in the mirror humming whatever random tune popped in his head. Finn's snores drifted down from the lofted bed. His arm hung over the metal railing, if he hadn't sounded like an entire sawmill Kurt would have suspected Finn died in his sleep. He glanced at the clock. It was almost time for him to meet Blaine. Fridays were the greatest. Kurt had somehow magically managed to escape from classes on Fridays. He just had to wait for Blaine to get out of his early morning class, and from there the two had a three hour break in which to be together until Blaine's second class.

The digital clock turned over to read 11:20. His class finished at 11:30 giving Kurt plenty of time to get over to Hamleton Hall in order to meet Blaine. It was starting to become a thing that Kurt walked Blaine from his class to the union, mainly because this was Blaine's sociology class that he took with Sebastian. Kurt was not about to let Sebastian have any kind of extra time with Blaine. Still, Sebastian followed them like an unwanted shadow. Kurt made sure to keep his arm linked with Blaine during their journey to the union where Sebastian tended to break off and go back to his grotto. Kurt sneered at Sebastian behind Blaine's back and Sebastian did the same to him. Their loathing of one another was very present in the air, but Blaine didn't bring it up. Sebastian would leave them each time with a longing look at Blaine which was received with an extra special bitchface that Kurt reserved just for Sebastian.

Kurt was not looking forward to seeing Sebastian today. He finished fixing his reflection his mind more so on Sebastian than Blaine. Annoying. Though it wasn't as annoying as Finn's thunderous snoring. Kurt grabbed a Nerf football from Finn's side of the room and chucked it up into Finn's bed. Judging by the groan, Kurt had hit his target directly in the head. He should have stayed on the football team come to think of it.

"Class in ten minutes Finn, and there's an exam." Kurt called cupping his hand over his mouth.

Finn went from dead asleep to wide awake in a matter of seconds. He sat up quickly, hitting his head on the ceiling. With a cry of pain and clutching his throbbing head Finn fell back face first into his pillow. Kurt made a face and slid out the door. Finn didn't have class until 2:15 on Fridays. And there was no exam today. He hurried to the elevator before Finn could come find him.

The snow was slick-as snow usually was-causing Kurt to slip quite a few times. He managed to steady himself and catch his balance each time. Now he walked with the utmost caution. He was practically taking baby steps. His phone went off in his pocket. Fumbling for it, and trying to work it with gloves Kurt almost fell for the fifth time.

_Where are you? -B_

Because of his slowed pace Kurt was running a few minutes behind. He paused to reply.

_Trying not to fight off the evil Ice Queen, I'll be there soon as I'm finished._

Send.

*vibrate*

_Just head to the coffee shop. I'll walk with Sebastian. I don't want you to hurt yourself traveling out here. -B_

* * *

><p>Kurt managed to make it to the Union without falling though his anger was through the roof. Sebastian was alone with Blaine. He cleaned his boots off on the entrance rug and made his way to the coffee shop.<p>

Blaine and Sebastian were already seated with coffee. Kurt lifted his chin and forced a smiled to his face.

"What's so funny over here?" Kurt asked. He eyed Sebastian suspiciously. Blaine turned in his chair and beamed at Kurt.

"Seb was just telling me this story from when he was in Paris." Blaine grabbed Kurt's gloved hand. He frowned when he felt how cold Kurt's hands were. This only made him hold his hand tighter in order to warm it up.

"So he's been to Paris." Kurt tried not to sound bitter. "Why am I not surprised?" He whispered the last part under his breath. Kurt was sure neither Blaine nor Sebastian heard him.

"Yeah, he lived in Paris for a while actually and th-" Blaine stopped. Kurt arched a brow at Blaine, he had stopped mid sentence like deciding it wasn't something he wanted to say.

Sebastian was polite enough to finish the thought though, "Last summer I went back for a while, and Blain came with me." He smirked.

Kurt's stomach dropped but he kept his best poker face on. It might have turned into a bitch face at this point, he wasn't sure but he didn't exactly care either. Blaine cleared his throat and gestured to the open seat. Now Kurt wasn't so sure he had wanted to sit. He promise Blaine he wasn't going to be the jealous boyfriend.

"I see you were victorious in your battle." Blaine said. It was so easy for him to pretend nothing was wrong. Kurt was incredibly uncomfortable with the situation but he didn't voice it.

"It was a close call." Kurt replied, he eyes Sebastian sipping his coffee out of the corner of his eye. He imagined himself knocking the cup up into Sebastian annoyingly smirky rodent face.

"Uh, coffee." Blaine said pointing at Kurt "I'm going to grab that and I'll be right back!" He stood up and squeezed Kurt's shoulder gently before walking off to join the line.

Once he was out of earshot Kurt turned his attention directly to Sebastian not afraid to glare. Hate burning in Kurt's eyes; he kept his voice low but fierce.

"I don't know what you think you are going to accomplish Sebastian, with this whole fake St. Sebastian act you have going on right now."

Sebastian cocked his head to the side, he kept a pleasant smile on his face but Kurt could see the loathing in his those dumb green eyes. Sebastian ran his fingers over the rim of his coffee.

"I think I'm going to get my boyfriend back. You don't deserve Blaine, Kurt. Bottom line, he's too good for you."

Kurt sneered, "I'm tired of having this or any conversation with you."

Sebastian scoffed and his expression turned serious, "You're a phase Blaine is going through right now but it won't last. And when you break Blaine's heart I'm going to be the one he runs to." He sounded confident and it unsettled Kurt. He shifted in his seat his skin felt hot and Kurt was willing to bet his face was red.

"I would _never _break Blaine's heart, Sebastian. I'd die first. So why don't you take your 80's villain antics and go elsewhere." Kurt was furious that Sebastian made the assumption he would betray Blaine. Sebastian was quiet with his cocky smile and carefully sipped his coffee. Kurt could tell that Sebastian was thinking, and whatever he was thinking could not have been good.

Blaine came back, coffee and a cookie in hand. He set both on the table, kissing Kurt on the cheek before settling back into his seat. Kurt's gaze darted to Sebastian. He remained unphased by the display of affection. A tiny part in Kurt was frustrated that Sebastian didn't look pissed. Was that a tad insane?

"What were you two talking about?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." Sebastian pushed his coffee aside and folded his hands in his lap. "I was just telling Kurt about Paris. He seemed so curious about you traveling with me."

Kurt's eyes widened. Blaine tilted his head to Kurt.

"R-really?"

Sebastian watched Kurt, "Oh yes, he wouldn't stop asking questions."

What was Kurt supposed to say to that? He could just simply say he hadn't asked any questions, but then he would be calling Sebastian a liar. And while Sebastian was working for the biggest douchebag of the year award, he would have hammed it up for Blaine. What it all boiled down to was that if Kurt called Sebastian out, there was a chance Blaine would get angry at him. They had just gotten over a fight, and he wasn't prepared for another one. Kurt just sat there silently not drinking his coffee.

* * *

><p>"We're going to pretend that didn't happen back there?" Blaine asked once they were back in Kurt's room.<p>

Kurt removed his scarf, his brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Blaine brushed off some snow from his shoulder and went to unbutton his coat. He was angry; Kurt could tell by the way his fingers worked at the buttons. Impatient. "At the coffee shop, with Sebastian."

"Okay, I'm not sure what you're getting at right now. I was a perfect gentlemen to Sebastian, regardless of the fact that I can't stand the sight of him." Kurt grumbled.

Blaine tossed his coat on the futon. He started to pace back and forth. He stopped and put his hands on his hips turning to face Kurt.

"When you were asking those questions about me to Sebastian. I knew you'd be upset if I told you we were in Paris together, so you had to go and ask behind my back?" The words coming out of Blaine's mouth right now shocked Kurt. He stood there, half way out of his coat just staring at his boyfriend.

"Are you insane? I don't care that you went to Paris with Sebastian. That was before you knew me, and I didn't ask him anything about you. You really think I'm the type of person to talk about you behind your back?" Kurt felt tears welling up in his eyes. This was exactly what Sebastian wanted. He was probably off somewhere laughing to himself.

Blaine shook his head, his face instantly showing resolve. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'm just…I don't know what I'm doing. Maybe it's all this fighting we've been doing lately." He flopped down on the futon and put his head in his hands.

"I know what you mean." Kurt said finally. He sat down next to Blaine and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. He could still feel the cold air that had affected Blaine's face. Blaine heaved a sigh and rested his head on Kurt's. "I hate us fighting. Especially when it's about…you know. Can we just pretend this morning didn't happen. I like it when we start anew."

Blaine adjusted his arms so they were now wrapped around Kurt and pulled him in. Kurt smiled; it was impossible not to whenever Blaine held onto him. It was one of his greatest weaknesses, besides Blaine's smile, the way his nose wrinkled when he laughed, his voice, just Blaine in general as a person.

"We both have to stop be paranoid jealous freaks."

Kurt pulled back, "I am not jealous." he pointed out.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Right. Sorry."

"I'm really not. Why would I be jealous of that slimy pompous Saved By the Bell wannabe?" Kurt rambled out. His words started to trip over one another and Blaine laughed. His nose wrinkled up again. Kurt's lips stretched tight in a smile.

"I'm trying to hold a serious conversation with you." Kurt said.

"You are so jealous of him." Blaine teased.

Kurt's smile dropped into a scowl. "I am not!"

"I think you are." Blaine pursed his lips and put his hands behind his head leaning back on the futon.

Kurt, pouted and glared at Blaine. It was his turn to be the seven year old. However, Kurt was actually a little offended that Blaine would accuse him of being jealous of Sebastian, Blaine's ex. (Even if it was true).

"If anyone should be jealous it's Sebastian." Kurt said, he stood off the futon momentarily before he repositioned himself in Blaine's lap. His fingers went up and played with Blaine's cute brilliant electric blue bowtie. He untied it. "Because, I get to do this whenever I want."

Kurt left the bow tie hanging around Blaine's neck as he leaned in, first kissing Blaine's neck. Blaine's arms held Kurt to him his fingers pressing into Kurt's back firmly.

"Isn't Finn going to be back soon?" Blaine asked, he wasn't exactly fighting Kurt.

"Then we should probably hurry." Kurt said sitting back.

Blaine chuckled; he grabbed a hold of Kurt's tie and pulled him toward him their lips meeting.

* * *

><p><em>The snow Kurt! -B<em>

Kurt woke up to that text. He rubbed his eyes and stared at his phone and then glanced out the window. It looked the same as it did yesterday. He rolled his eyes and smiled at Blaine's childlike innocence.

I see Blaine. What is your point? It's five past ten on a Saturday.

Send.

*vibrate*

_ Well get out of bed, and come outside and play with me! -B_

Kurt laid back in bed and put his hand over his face. He was so amused by how adorable Blaine was being right now. He took a moment to imagine Blaine outside with gloves, earmuffs and a snowsuit on.

_You are such a child. Alright, where do I have to meet you?_

Send.

*vibrate*

_Our spot, in 40 min. bring Finn and Rachel too! -B_

Kurt was a little disappointed when Blaine instructed to bring both Finn and Rachel. He sucked up his pride though and went with it. He had no idea what Blaine had planned and there was a chance he should have been worried.

After the allotted time and some coaxing, Kurt was able to get both Finn and Rachel ready to go. The three of them all bundled up in winter gear trekked across the otherwise deserted campus. Rachel complained only slightly until Finn put his arm around her shoulder for extra warmth. Kurt did his best to wear "snow playing" type of clothing. He doubled up on gloves just incase.

They arrived behind the union to find Blaine standing with two other individuals. Kurt froze. Sebastian and his annoying sister Penny were beside Blaine. Why did this always happen? Was it impossible for Kurt to have Blaine to himself away from the two people who hated him most in the world? Rachel saw the look on Kurt's face.

She patted his arm and whispered, "It's going to be okay."

Kurt didn't want to hear it though. He put on a smile for Blaine, his eye lit up like a child on Christmas when he saw Kurt.

"What are we all doing out here?" Kurt asked.

Blaine spread his arms out, "I thought since its Saturday and there is nothing to do, we would have a good old fashion snowball fight."

Kurt arched his brow. "Pardon me, a what?"

"Snowball fight." Blaine repeated.

"Woah, I got up early for a snowball fight?"

Rachel elbowed Finn and took it upon herself to speak for him. "I think that sounds like a fantastic idea. Everyone for themselves or should we have teams?"

Kurt saw Penny roll her eyes and glance to her brother. Sebastian, however, kept a friendly smile on his face. He took this opportunity to step forward.

"Teams." He said. "We'll go, Blaine Kurt and Frankenteen on one team, and then me Penny and young Idina Menzel on another. Does that sound fair?"

Finn looked confused by the nickname, Rachel tried to suppress a grin but she was clearly flattered. Great, he had gotten to Rachel. Kurt was rather surprised by the teams Sebastian created. He fully expected him to take Blaine leaving Kurt with Penny and Rachel.

"That's sounds great." Blaine said. He rubbed his hands together. "And then after we can go in and get some coffee."

They broke up into their teams and started to build their own forts. Kurt sat back and watched as Blaine and Finn constructed a low but broad wall from the snow.

"Why are we doing this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine glanced up a smile wavered on his face, "I thought it would be fun."

"Fun is sitting in on a cold day watching romantic comedies." Kurt kicked at some of the snow.

Blaine smiled slyly, "Romantic comedies? I personally think watching scary movies are fun. You always end up in my lap with your head buried in my chest."

Finn mumbled something about not wanting to hear the details of his brother's love life. He turned and continued to pack the snow.

"You know I don't need you to protect me all the time." Kurt said.

Blaine stopped what he was doing and looked up. He stared at Kurt for a moment, the two lost in the other's eyes as what usually happened. "I know. But I love you."

"Are you three losers ready over there?" Penny called out.

Kurt rolled his eyes to her, sneering. "She's always so polite."

"Ready to win!" Blaine jeered back playfully. He winked at Kurt and handed him a snowball. "See you on the other side."

Kurt hated snowball fights. He always had. What was so fun about throwing cold balls of ice at one another? It always stung when you got hit. Finn and Blaine were in charge of leading the attack while Kurt had to stay at the fort and mass produce snowballs. He wasn't complaining, his aim was never that great. He sat back and made rows of snowballs for Finn and Blaine to come back and collect.

Scream echoed across the battlefield, mostly coming from Rachel as she ducked the frozen projectiles. Sebastian hit Blaine in the side and the two of them shared a laugh before Blaine tossed one back at him. Kurt mimicked Sebastian from where he sat, grumbling to himself. Finn hit Penny in arm and she let out some kind of strangled war cry. That girl was absolutely frightening.

Kurt was growing tired of this game and his bottom was starting to freeze. When Penny tossed a snowball in his direction Kurt stopped what he was doing and picked up a snowball. He went stalking after her. The snowball went air born and hit her in the back as she ran away.

"Nice one." Blaine said from beside him.

Kurt turned and smirked at Blaine trying to remain modest. The small distraction of Blaine, his cheek cherry red from the cold, was enough to detract from Sebastian coming at him that cocky grin on his face. Everything happened so fast. Kurt looked over and watched as Sebastian launched the snowball at Kurt. He felt Blaine shove him aside out of the path. Kurt staggered back and watched at the ball of slush contacted with Blaine's face. Like being shot with a bullet, Blaine dropped to the ground. He cried out in pain, lying on his side covering his right eye.

"Blaine?" Kurt stood there for moment before dropping to his knees and placing his hands on Blaine gently. Blaine writhed in pain still covering his eye. Something was wrong. Yes it stung when extreme cold and ice hit your face, but there Blaine was acting as though he had been hit with glass.

"Blaine? Are you okay?" Kurt asked above Blaine's cries. Blaine wouldn't respond though, he rocked back and forth on the white snow. Kurt slowly looked up and saw the neutral expression on both Penny and Sebastian's faces. His temper flared but Kurt wasn't going to leave Blaine's side. He turned his head to Finn and Rachel who had just come over.

"Call an ambulance!" He shouted, his voice about to break. Blaine was still moaning in his pain. Kurt made soft shushing sounds, and lightly squeezed his shoulder. "It's going to be okay."

Kurt took one more look up at Sebastian his eyes burning with tiny flames of rage. Sebastian nodded to his sister and the two of them turned and left.


	23. I Won't Let Go

The next 24 hours were so tiring that Kurt felt drained and at any moment he would pass out. Kurt closed his eyes and leaned against the exterior of his dorm door. He had just gotten off the phone with his Dad, after having gone over everything the Doctor had told to both Kurt and Blaine. Burt had wanted to make the trip up but after being in the hospital recently Carol didn't think it would be wise for him to ravel. Kurt understood and he appreciated his father's sentiments. Blaine's parents were out of the country at the moment leaving Blaine alone in all of this, well except for Kurt.

Kurt took a deep breath and put on a brave face and he walked back into the room. Blaine perked up upon seeing him. The futon under the lofted bed was stacked with pillows and a large feather comforter. Blaine smiled at Kurt under the covers, his back propped up with the many pillows. His navy blue monogrammed pajamas looking cute as ever on him. Kurt smiled back. He tried not to frown when his gaze drifted to the eye patch over Blaine's right eye.

"How's your Dad?" Blaine asked. He reached his hand out which meant he wanted Kurt closer to him. Naturally Kurt obliged.

"He's doing fine. He and Carol both wish you well and hope you get better soon." Kurt did his best not to sound so depressed. "They also apologize for not being able to come up and visit."

Blaine took Kurt's hand, his smile growing broader once he made contact with Kurt's skin. "It's fine, I understand."

Kurt sat down in the desk chair positioned next to the futon. He rubbed his thumb over the back of Blaine's hand. His eyes were brimming with tears. "I'm sorry that we put you on the futon. We can always go back to your room so you can be in your own bed."

Blaine drew in a breath and shook his head, "No." he said firmly. "I want to be around you. If I go back, how am I going to see you? With my one good eye."

Kurt grimaced at Blaine's attempt at humor. It sickened Kurt to see Blaine hurting, and damaged. He hated Sebastian and the sight of the eyepatch just brought Sebastian to mind. He closed his eyes.

"Don't do that. Don't make this into a joke, please." Kurt said.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hand. "If I don't joke about it, then it's all too real. I have to learn to accept that I may not see again out of this eye."

While Blaine spoke Kurt clenched his jaw and kept his eyes scrunched shut. He tried to block out Blaine's words but he couldn't.

"I'm okay with that though Kurt, just as long as I have one good one to look at you." Blaine continued. "Will you look at me?"

Kurt lifted his chin and opened his eyes and in his first blink tears rolled down his cheeks. "Why did you do that? Why did you push me out of the way?"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a pained expression. He swallowed and looked down at their hands. "I thought that was obvious. People do crazy things when they're in love."

Kurt scoffed and a tiny smile made an attempt to show itself. "No fair, you are not allowed to quote Hercules."

The hint of a smile on Kurt's face made Blaine smile. "I would save you again if I had to."

Kurt let the tears roll down his face. His eyes were puffy and started to twinge with pain. "You don't need to do that. I already told you. Stubborn, that's what you are."

Blaine shrugged, "It's a good thing I have an equally stubborn boyfriend who keeps me in place."

Kurt took a deep breath and sighed. He moved the chair as close to the futon as possible and laid on the seat, resting his head in Blaine's lap. Blaine stared down at him, his smile reaching his…eye. Kurt cringed again. This time Blaine noticed. he frowned and started to run his fingers through Kurt's hair.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay, right?" Blaine said.

Kurt could hardly focus on anything other than the feeling of Blaine's fingers. He shut his eyes almost ready to fall asleep nearly content in his boyfriend's lap.

"But the surgery-"

"Will go fine." Blaine finished with a confident tone.

Kurt opened one eye, "But you said you had to accept that you may be a pirate for the rest of your life."

"Now who is joking? Kurt. I have to accept both, but I'm hoping to have two perfect eyes to see you with." Blaine replied. "Besides, you know I would make a very sexy pirate."

This was the thing that made Kurt smile. He opened both his eyes now. "You know, if-when the surgery goes well we don't _have_ to throw away the eyepatch." Kurt poked his index fingers together his eyes adverted from Blaine upon making the suggestion. Blaine chuckled and sighed.

"Why Mr. Hummel, are you suggesting what I think you are suggesting?"

Kurt flushed causing Blaine to laugh louder and deeper. He didn't need to respond to Blaine's question. Kurt couldn't if he wanted to; the only sounds out of his mouth were incoherent mumblings.

"I don't know if I said it lately but, I love you." Blaine bent forward and planted a kiss on Kurt's forehead. The rouge in Kurt's cheeks brightened. "I love it when you blush."

"You love it when I do anything." Kurt said half rolling his eyes.

"And your point is?"

Kurt laughed.

"So, shall we put on a scary movie and just relax?" Blaine asked. He made his index finger and middle finger walk across Kurt's forehead and down to the tip of his nose.

Kurt's smile turned into a sour one. "Does it half to be a scary movie? Can't we just watch Singin' In the Rain again?"

"Kurt, we've been through this. I'm sick." He gave a fake cough, "What I say goes."

Kurt scowled, "Actually you have that backwards, I am the Doctor and whatever the doctor says goes. And I say we watch Singin' in the Rain or Breakfast at Tiffany's. I'll give you that choice."

There was a pause while Blaine thought it over. He was now stroking Kurt's jaw line with his finger. Highly, highly distracting and now Kurt didn't care to watch a movie at all he just wanted to stay here under the power of Blaine's touch.

"Well, I suppose Breakfast At Tiffany's. But after I'm better you owe me one horror movie and an evening at my place, in my bed." Blaine stopped running his fingers on Kurt's jaw.

"A horror movie? You like to torture me you know that, you are sick. But I will agree."

* * *

><p>Blaine's surgery was the next day, which meant they would have to miss their class, and that Blaine was going to miss a whole bunch of classes. Monday morning Kurt, accompanied by Rachel, traveled to Blaine's sociology class in order to grab notes and show the Doctor's letter stating Blaine's situation. The professor was very understanding and wished him the best of luck in surgery and in recovery. They left Hamleton Hall heading toward the union before Rachel's class.<p>

Kurt stopped in his tracks as a wild Sebastian appeared. He took a deep steadying breath hoping it would calm him down. Rachel was already putting her hands on his arms trying to talk reason into Kurt. She obviously knew what he was thinking. Kurt couldn't stand back though. He rushed over to Sebastian somehow managing not to slip on the slick ground.

"Hey!" Kurt shouted.

Sebastian turned and on seeing Kurt his expression turned malevolent. He truly was evil. He slid his hands into the pockets of his coat. He glanced to Kurt and Rachel in turn. "Well if it isn't Elton and Frodo. What can I do for you?"

"What did you put in that snowball?" Kurt demanded. Rachel grabbed his arm but Kurt's anger was too great, he pulled away.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt pointed a finger in Sebastian's face. "Blaine's cornea was scratched, that doesn't happen from snow alone. What was it, tiny pieces of glass?"

Sebastian rolled his eyes, "Please Kurt, don't be so dramatic."

Rachel was the one who spoke this time, "Blaine could lose his sight in that eye? Don't you care just a little? You dated him for two years!"

"O-okay Rachel." Kurt patted Rachel and pushed her aside. She was trying to stand up to Sebastian's level but even on her tip toes she didn't make it.

"Just fess up Sebastian." Kurt growled.

"God if it will get the two of you away from me than fine! It was rock salt. Picked up some from the sidewalks on the way over to the fight figured it'd be a nice additive for a special someone."

"Rock salt?" Kurt said disgusted.

"Look, if it makes you feel better the snowball was meant for you Pixie. Blaine wasn't supposed to play Prince Charming and come to your rescue though I guess I should have figured he would. He's so annoying like that, having to play the knight and save everybody." Sebastian spoke so nonchalantly; he didn't care about Blaine's current state of health.

Kurt didn't even realize what had happened until midway through the action. His right hand had clenched into a fist, his nails digging into his palm. He drew back and let his fist fly right into Sebastian's jaw. There was a hollow cracking noise that echoed around them. Sebastian's head snapped back and he staggered.

Rachel's hands flew over her mouth in surprise. Kurt's eyes watered and his hand throbbed. He cradled his bleeding knuckles against his chest. He tried to move them but couldn't.

"Kurt!" Rachel shrieked she went over and gently took Kurt's hand. He flinched and let out a small cry of pain. "I think some are broken."

Sebastian stood up straight. He spit blood from the cut lip. It matched that of Kurt's a few months prior. He cleaned the blood off his lip.

"Guess we're even then?"

Kurt glared at Sebastian his voice quivered with rage as he spoke. "We are no where close to even. If you come anywhere near Blaine again-"

"Gonna punch me again Hummel?" Sebastian remarked. "Because I barely felt that, it was like being punched by a cloud."

"Come on Kurt we need to get you to the hospital." Rachel said starting to lead Kurt away. Kurt couldn't form words he was in such a rage.

* * *

><p>Kurt was afraid to go back into his dorm later that afternoon. He was sporting a not so attractive cast on his hand after breaking three of his fingers in punching Sebastian's giant horse teeth. He didn't tell Blaine where he and Rachel had gone, just that they were out. Rachel had to basically push Kurt into the room. He hid the cast behind his back.<p>

"Hey you." Blaine smiled. "What do you have behind your back?"

Kurt hesitated; Rachel poked her head into the room behind him. She went over to Finn at his desk. He turned and smiled at her but frowned seeing her not so happy expression.

Kurt slowly revealed his cast to Blaine. Blaine's jaw dropped open and he made an attempt to launch off the futon but Kurt was by his side pushing him back down.

"Oh my God Kurt, what happened?" Blaine's concerned expression and tone tugged at Kurt's heart.

"I broke three of my fingers, and fractured my wrist." Kurt said with a sigh. He was sitting in the chair at Blaine's bedside (futonside). Blaine was now, ever so gingerly, taking Kurt's wounded hand onto his lap. He looked to Rachel for answers. She was quiet.

"What the hell dude?" Finn would have been over to see the cast if Rachel wasn't muttering for him to stay back.

"Kurt, what happened? Did you finally lose the battle to the Ice Queen?" Blaine blinked and Kurt saw his eye start to water but no tears fell yet.

"Well if you want to call him that, I made him bleed so I consider that a victory but he did do this to me. I swear his face is made of steel." Kurt said waving his other hand in the air.

Blaine's brow furrowed, "Wait, did you…did you hit Sebastian?"

Kurt didn't reply. He didn't have to. Blaine didn't look upset per-say but there was an extent of disappointment on his face.

"Rachel and I saw him when we were heading to the union and I asked what he added to the snowball. It was rock salt." Kurt said his voice choking up.

Blaine was speechless. He sat there still holding Kurt's broken hand, his finger running over the plastic knowing that Kurt couldn't feel it.

"Why would you do that though?" Blaine asked.

Kurt tilted his head and gave him a cheeky grin. "People do crazy things when they're in love."

Blaine looked at Kurt with so much love in his eye that Kurt almost couldn't take it. Because he couldn't use the other one at the moment it was like all of the longing and admiration had concentrated into one single hazel orb.

After a minute Kurt cleared his throat. "I actually have something I wanted to sing to you. I heard it on the radio when Rachel and I went to the hospital. And it's perfect."

Kurt licked his lips and took hold of Blaine's hand with his good one. They were a perfect match at the moment, both broken and yet completing one another. Kurt started to sing, "I Won't Let Go" by Rascal Flatts. Blaine started to cry almost immediately. He did his best to stay strong but once the chorus hit, tears rolled down.

_"I will stand by you, I will help you through, when you've done all you can do and you can't cope. I will dry your eyes. I will fight your fight. I will hold you tight and I won't let go."_

Blaine took in a breath and joined in the song with Kurt, _"It hurts my heart, to see you cry. I know it's dark this part of life. Oh it finds us all and we're too small. To stop the rain, oh but when it rains…"_

"Kurt." Blaine whispered after they finished. He leaned forward and kissed Kurt gently on the lips, "I won't let you go. Ever."

Kurt's heart was racing and he, "I'm kind of hard to get rid of anyway. I was told I'm stubborn like my boyfriend."


	24. If My Heart Was A House

Trying to do homework over the next couple days proved extremely difficult, seeing as how Kurt had to deal with a broken hand. Kurt only wished he had busted a few of Sebastian's teeth to make this outcome worth it, sadly he had just broken skin. Kurt stared down at the cast on his hand and then glanced over to the empty futon. Blaine's pillow and blanket were laying there alone. It was the day after Blaine's surgery, and on his boyfriend's request Kurt had to go to classes and act like everything was normal. He would go and visit after he next class, and skip his final one regardless of Blaine's orders.

Kurt got up from his desk and went over to the futon. He sank into the cushion and scooted down until his head was resting on Blaine's pillow. He pulled the covers over his face and inhaled. It still smelled like Blaine. Kurt smiled and burrowed into the blankets, shutting his eyes and imagining that Blaine was holding him instead of some blanket.

Kurt's phone vibrated on his desk. He opened one eye and stared at it willing to either stop or fly over to him. It did neither, so Kurt reluctantly sat up and reached over for it. The name on the id read Rachel. He groaned before sliding it open to talk.

"He-"

He didn't even get a greeting out before Rachel was talking.

"For the love of God Kurt answer your phone sooner! What if this was an emergency?" She barked in his ear.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Then this isn't an emergency and I can go back to what I was doing before?"

"Blaine is asking for you." Rachel stated.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Wait, are you at the hospital? Why didn't you tell me so I could with you."

"You were in class, Kurt." Rachel said. "Besides it's not that far of a drive and Finn and I came over right after our first class. Blaine is doing alright but he wants to see you."

Kurt heaved a sigh. "Is he going to be mad that I skipped my next class?"

Rachel hesitated. "He's a little drugged up right now, so I don't think he'll exactly mind."

"Great, delusional Blaine. Alright, I guess I'll be there soon." Kurt said.

* * *

><p>Kurt hated hospitals. They always smelled and every single hallway looked the same, depressing and barren. He clutched a small bouquet of flowers and a brown plush bear as he walked down the colorless hallways searching for 3109. He stood outside the room once he found it. Kurt took a deep breath and peaked inside. Finn and Rachel were sitting in the two chairs provided; one more chair was pulled up to the side of the bed.<p>

Blaine perked up at seeing Kurt in the doorway. He smiled and it reached his eye. Kurt exhaled and smiled back. There was a bandage wrapped around Blaine's head covering her right eye. Kurt hated seeing Blaine so broken like this. At that moment Kurt's wrist twinged with pain. It was a reminder that he was just as fragile.

"Kurt." Blaine said. He sounded tired and worn down like he was forcing himself to speak, it also could have been the pain killers or whatever medicine they gave him.

He went over to the bedside and set the flowers down on the table, he still held onto the bear.

"What's that?" Blaine asked looking at the bear.

Kurt held it out for Blaine to take. "I got you a get well soon present."

Blaine grabbed hold of the plushy bear and took him in his arms. He brought the bear up to his nose and breathed in. "He smells like you." Blaine said.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine on the top of his head. With that Finn and Rachel stood up. "We're going to get going. Don't want to overcrowd this place." Finn said.

Rachel went over and gave Kurt a hug and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"Thank you guys for coming." Blaine said.

And then Kurt and Blaine were alone. Kurt looked at Blaine sheepishly, still standing.

"What's wrong?"

"You're not mad at me for skipping class?" Kurt asked raising a brow. Blaine chuckled and put his hand in Kurt's.

"I know what I originally said, but I wanted to see you." Blaine rubbed the back of Kurt's hand with his thumb. He looked to the cast, "How is your other hand?"

Kurt shrugged a little, "Not terrible. I only wished I had done more damage to him."

"Kurt." Blaine scolded.

"You can't honestly be defending him right now Blaine, after what he did to you. What he meant to do to me?" Kurt felt his temper rising. He was getting tired of Blaine trying to stick up for Sebastian and make excuses for him. This time Sebastian had gone too far.

"I'm not." Blaine said, "I just don't like hearing you talk like that."

Kurt gave him a harsh look. It made Blaine laugh and in hearing Blaine laugh so did Kurt.

"I love you." Blaine said.

Kurt smirked, "And you know I love you too."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and tried to stifle a yawn. It didn't work. Kurt frowned. "Maybe I should go and let you rest."

Kurt went to back away but Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand, a pleading look in his eye. "No." he begged. Kurt gazed down at Blaine. "Could you lay here with me?"

Blaine moved over on the bed. Kurt hesitated.

"Is that legal?" He asked before he really thought about the word choice.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "No one is going to arrest you for laying in this bed with me."

Kurt's cheeks turned pink. "I meant won't I get in trouble?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Please, Kurt? I miss laying next to you."

Kurt grinned. He slid onto the bed and the scooted beside Blaine. Blaine rolled to his side and rested his head on Kurt's chest. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine and held him.

"You smell good." Blaine murmured his eyelid falling.

"You smell like hospital." Kurt whispered back.

Blaine burst out laughing burying his face into Kurt's chest. Kurt laughed along with him until Blaine fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p>On Friday after classes Kurt went back to the hospital taking a new bouquet of flowers with him to replace the ones from the day before. For the last three days he had taken Blaine fresh flowers. By any luck today would be the day that Blaine got to come home. And by home, that meant Kurt's dorm. He insisted that he would take care of Blaine and it would just be easier if he crashed in their room. Finn had no objections to it. He and Blaine had become quite good friends since he and Kurt started dating.<p>

Today though when he came to the room it wasn't empty as usual. Kurt stopped in the doorway a fresh bouquet of yellow roses. Two boys dressed in blazers sat on the side of Blaine's bed. Kurt had seen them before. He watched for a second in silence before remembering their names. Nick and Jeff from Dalton, Blaine's school.

"Kurt!" Blaine said upon seeing him. He beamed and gestured for him to enter.

The boys turned and looked at Kurt their expressions too hard to read. They had just been laughing with Blaine so their smiling could have been a result of that and not Kurt's actual presence. Their previous meeting was something of a disaster. At least, Kurt thought it was. The two of them obviously didn't take to Kurt too well.

"I brought you more flowers." Kurt said smiling past his irritation.

"I'm going to have an entire flower shop by the time I'm out of here." Blaine exclaimed. He didn't look any less happy to see the yellow roses though. In fact he reached out for them like a four year old reaching for a brand new toy. Kurt let out a small giggle and handed them over. He eyed Nick and Jeff from the corner of his eye, but keeping most of his attention on Blaine.

"I figured you would want some color in this place. It's not exactly cheery." Kurt said. He decided to turn to Blaine's friends.

"Jeff and Nick, right?" Kurt asked.

Nick waved. "Yep. That's us."

Blaine sat up in bed and handed the flowers back to Kurt to set on the table with the others. "Yeah, Nick and Jeff heard I was in the hospital and they came up after school to see me."

"That's quite a drive." Kurt noted. He took Blaine's hand.

"Yeah, we didn't exactly go to the last three classes." Jeff said with a halfhearted shrug.

"We'll probably get in trouble on Monday. Especially since we had Warbler practice today. But we figured that seeing Blaine was a little important." Nick nodded.

Jeff tilted his head and pointed to the cast on Kurt's wrist. "Hey, what happened to your hand?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, they both hesitated but Kurt didn't see any reason to really hide. And before Blaine could say anything, "I broke a few of my knuckles on Sebastian's face." Kurt said lifting his chin a little.

Jeff and Nick exchanged a look of surprise. They glanced to Blaine who stayed silent.

"Wow. I didn't think Sebastian's face was that hard." Jeff commented.

Blaine smirked a bit. "Well, he was the reason I was in here."

"What?" Nick cocked his head to the side.

"Sebastian tossed a snowball at Kurt that had rock salt in it. I pushed Kurt out of the way and was hit." Blaine explained. He took Kurt's hand in both of his and gazed up in him, Kurt looked down. In Blaine's eyes he saw something that told Kurt he would be more than willing to do the same thing over again. Kurt smiled.

Jeff whistled. "I never-I mean, Sebastian did that? Really?"

"He admitted it to me and my friend." Kurt said. "He even said that it was meant for me. Sebastian didn't seem remotely sorry for what he did to Blaine."

Everyone was quiet. Kurt could tell that Nick and Jeff were trying to process how Sebastian, their friend, would do something like this to another friend. Apparently, it was very uncharacteristic of Sebastian.

"Wow, I mean. I never thought Sebastian would do something like that." Jeff rubbed the back of his neck.

Kurt just shrugged his attention going back to Blaine. He stared up at Kurt with a tiny smile. "I think I'm going to sleep." He said. "Come back in a little bit babe?"

Kurt heaved a sigh, not fully liking the idea of leaving Blaine. He nodded though and leaned down to kiss him on the top of the head. Blaine let out a small laugh and rubbed Kurt's hand.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Kurt said.

Nick and Jeff stood at the same time and bid a good-bye to Blaine. Kurt walked out slowly behind them. He didn't really want to walk with them but had no other choice.

"Kurt," Nick said taking hold of his arm before Kurt could dash off. "We were wondering if you'd have time to get coffee with us."

Kurt looked from Nick's hand up to his face and then over to Jeff. His expression remained neutral. "I have nothing to do for a couple hours while Blaine sleeps. So I guess yes."

Nick let go and gave a grin. "Good. We don't really know our way around here."

* * *

><p>Kurt directed the three of them to the nearest Starbucks in town. They ordered their drinks and found a booth. Nick and Jeff sat on the opposite side, leaving Kurt on a bench by himself. He took the lid off his non-fat mocha and blew across the top, cooling the hot liquid.<p>

"I am going to assume that the two of you didn't just invite me out to get coffee and catch up on old times, seeing as how we don't know each other very well. And the last time we met you two weren't exactly polite to me. Even if you think you were, I could tell I wasn't wanted. You apparently don't think I'm good enough for Blaine so I am going to put this out there right now." Kurt replaced the lid and leaned forward on the table. "I love Blaine. You can either respect that or not, I don't care but nothing you say to me is going to change my mind."

Jeff licked his lips and paused mid sip of his latte. He glanced to Nick.

"Kurt," Nick laughed a little, "We're not going to tell you that Blaine is too good for you. And we're sorry if we were jerks to you back around Christmas. You have to understand that Blaine and Sebastian were kind of the 'it' couple at Dalton. It's an guys school so there are few official couples, and of those that were Blaine and Sebastian were what everyone aspired to have."

Kurt put on a fresh bitchface. He lifted his coffee and took a sip. "Right, cause I really want to talk about how great my boyfriend and Sebastian were as a couple."

Nick rubbed his temples. "That's not what I was trying to talk about. We were caught off guard by their breakup. Not that it wasn't a good thing, or that you coming into Blaine's life is bad."

"Yeah, we don't hate you Kurt." Jeff interjected, trying to be helpful.

"But you dislike me." Kurt stated.

"No!" Nick sighed, "Kurt, Sebastian was always kind of sly or devious but going out with Blaine seemed to calm him down a bit. We never thought he'd try to intentionally hurt someone else."

Kurt snorted, "Well he tried to blind me and almost blinded Blaine."

Nick shifted in his seat. He hadn't taken a sip of his coffee yet; in fact he completely ignored it on the table. It sat unwanted off to the side. "Blaine's a great friend. He's one of the best singers Dalton had. We're not condoning what Sebastian did or what he was trying to do."

"I hope not."

"God, Kurt. Would you just listen and let us apologize?" Nick said slaming his hand down on the table.

They were silent for a moment. Nick took a deep breath and continued. "Sorry. Kurt, we shouldn't have been so cold to you. We think that you and Blaine are great together and we can tell the two of you really care for each other. I mean, he pushed you out of the way to protect you from a snowball."

"You punched Sebastian in the face." Jeff added. "Sebastian could be a jerk at times but no one I know would ever have the courage to punch him."

Nick smirked a bit and they all laughed a little. Kurt was even smiling he glanced down at his hand.

"I'm glad you two think it was brave." Kurt murmured.

"Kind of romantic." Nick commented. "He saved you, you avenged him."

Jeff nodded in agreement.

Kurt smiled a little easier. "Thank you."


	25. Your Song

"Are you ready?" Blaine asked. Kurt's back was turned to him. His hands fidgeted nervously pulling at his fingers. A few weeks had gone by with Kurt taking care of Blaine while he recovered from surgery. Most of their time together was spent in Kurt's room on the futon. He refused to let Blaine go back to his room, or worse back home to Westerville. After wearing an eye patch for two weeks, Blaine was ready to remove it.

"Yes, now hurry." Kurt said impatiently.

"Okay, turn around."

Kurt spun, his lips pulled into a smile. Blaine held the eye patch in his hand. Both hazel eyes stared at Kurt expectantly.

"Well?" Blaine asked.

"You look like your old self." Kurt took Blaine's hand and pulled him close. "Though I kind of miss Pirate Blaine."

Blaine's jaw dropped in mock rage. "Kurt Hummel, you made it two weeks without a single pirate joke."

Kurt laughed and shrugged and he put his arms over Blaine's shoulders. "I needed to sneak one last one in."

Blaine leaned in and left a kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Everything alright though?" Kurt asked with concern.

Blink blinked a few times, testing his newly recovered eye. After a moment he grinned. "Yep, everything is in perfect focus."

Kurt was glad to see Blaine recovered from the surgery completely. It killed him to see Blaine vulnerable and broken and Kurt hated Sebastian for it. Not like he hadn't hated Sebastian before all of this. Kurt still wondered why Blaine had invited Sebastian in the first place.

"We should celebrate then!" Kurt exclaimed bouncing on the balls of his feet. "It's been a while since we had coffee and our cookie. So why don't you get dressed and we can head over to the union, I still have two hours before class."

Blaine grinned. "Finn is still at Rachel's isn't he?"

"He's been practically living there the week." Kurt waved his hand to dismiss the conversation. Finn didn't want to crowd Blaine and Kurt while Blaine recovered, so he spent most of his time with Rachel in her room. Luckily for Finn, Rachel's roommate dropped out at the start of the semester. Blaine had a mischievous look on his face.

"What?"

Blaine licked his lips. "You think we could, you know?"

Kurt's cheek flushed pink slightly, "Blaine-"

"Come on Kurt, please?" Blaine pouted and moved up against Kurt, his hands moving down to his hips.

"What if Finn comes back?" Kurt asked as Blaine pressed kisses into his neck. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Blaine, but he didn't care. Kurt's heart picked up and he placed his hands on Blaine's lower back cursing the cast on his wrist. Blaine pulled on Kurt's tie and led him back over to the futon. "We'll be quick, and then we can get coffee and cookies and anything else you want."

Kurt could hardly think as Blaine pulled Kurt down on top of him, spreading his legs so Kurt could fit between them, he locked his legs around Kurt securing him in place with a grin.

"I love you." Blaine said, his lips ghosting over Kurt's. They kissed.

"Mmm, I love you too." Kurt replied deepening the kiss while his hips dipped down to grind against his boyfriend. Blaine's hips moved up not breaking the kiss from Kurt. After a minute, Blaine's hands moved to undo Kurt's pants.

* * *

><p>Kurt split the heart frosted sugar cookie down the middle and handed one half to Blaine. Across the table Blaine sipped his medium drip staring at Kurt. He watched him with a hint of curiosity. Kurt took notice and tilted his head, a small cautious smile on his lips.<p>

"Why are you staring at me?"

"What do you want to do with your life?" Blaine's question caught Kurt off guard. He wasn't exactly expecting that to come out of his mouth. To be honest Kurt was waiting for some kind of comment about their escapades an hour prior. Kurt thought for a moment.

"That's a very broad question. Eventually I want to move to New York and ideally star on and off Broadway." Kurt said nonchalantly sipping his coffee.

Blaine blinked, 'Then why didn't you go to NYADA?"

"I told you Blaine, my Dad got sick. I couldn't just leave him." Kurt became defensive. He hated this topic. "What kind of son would I be if I packed up and left for New York like that?"

Blaine spoke in a soft voice trying not to upset Kurt further, "Yeah but Kurt, he has Carol and Finn. Don't you think your Dad would want you to follow your dreams?"

Kurt jetted his jaw out and his raised his chin closing himself off from the conversation. His eyes narrowed on Blaine. He had had this discussion with Finn, Rachel and his Dad on a few occasions he didn't want to have it with Blaine. Sure they discussed it once before but Kurt thought they had laid the conversation to rest.

"Why are we talking about this Blaine?"

Blaine shifted in his seat, he opened his mouth to reply but no words came out at first. Kurt thought he might have been a little intimidated by Kurt's sudden cold demeanor.

"I think you should reapply for NYADA, there is still time and you can transfer next year."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to do that."

"Well why not?" Blaine leaned forward don his seat, his voice raising slightly out of annoyance.

"Because I don't want to leave my dad here." Kurt avoided meeting Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt."

"Blaine, I'm perfectly fine with Ohio." He kept his focus on the cookie, picking pieces off of his half.

"I don't think you are though," Blaine said with a sigh. His eyes followed every move Kurt made as though trying to read him. "You want to live in New York. You deserve to be there."

Blaine's nagging was really starting to scratch at Kurt's nerves. He felt himself wanting to scream but knew that would only cause more problems and he really wasn't in the mood for fighting with Blaine.

"Blaine, just drop it. Please."

"How come?"

"Because I don't want to leave you!" Kurt blurted out. He was loud enough to draw the attention from the other customers at the coffee shop. He licked his lips taking a deep breath in order to calm down. Lowering his voice Kurt continued,

"I'm not ready to leave you. I can't go to New York and leave you here in Ohio."

Blaine's face fell. He reached out and took Kurt's non-casted hand.

"Listen, I love you. I want to see you happy and take hold of every opportunity you can. You are so talented Kurt. So talented. And NYADA is lacking because you aren't there."

Blaine rubbed his thumb across Kurt's knuckles. He smiled a bit sadly.

"Don't worry about me," He said. "I'll just visit you every chance I get. Even if I have to drive out there every weekend to see you."

Kurt wanted to smile but he couldn't. He glanced down at the hand on his. "You could always move out there with me." Kurt suggested. "I mean, if you're willing to get an apartment with me."

Blaine's eye lit up. "Is that a yes then?"

Kurt shrugged, "It doesn't matter. It's too late to turn in an application, the late submissions were back in December. Even if I could apply, who knows if they would accept me to the second audition again. I turned them down."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and reached into his bag. He set a white envelope on the table and slid it toward Kurt. "Let's find out."

Kurt sat at attention. Was that really what Kurt thought it was? He picked up the envelope seeing the seal of NYADA on the front. He froze his jaw hanging open.

"Blaine…"

"Don't be mad at me but I kind of resubmitted your application in November, with help from your Dad."

Kurt looked from the envelope to Blaine unable to believe he would do such a thing. He literally felt tears pressing on the back of his eyes. The gesture was so touching Kurt could hardly stand it.

"It took me a while to forge your signature but I got it." Blaine smirked. "You deserve to be in New York Kurt. You belong there with your dreams."

Kurt turned the envelope over his hands were shaking. "I can't. What if I didn't get in? I can't live with that disappointment."

"Just open it you goof!"

Kurt took one more deep breath and dug his fingers under the lip of the envelope tearing it open. He pulled the piece of paper out unfolded it and let his eyes scan over it. Blaine waited silently, Kurt blinked and his eyes clouded with tears.

"I'm a finalist." Kurt exhaled. His face washed over with joy. They were both standing and Kurt launched himself into Blaine's arms. They celebrated with a mixture of laughter and crying. People proceeded to stare at them but to Kurt there was no one else around.

"Kurt, I am so proud of you." Blaine said with tears in his eyes.

"Thank you Blaine and I mean for everything." Kurt pulled out of the hug. He kissed him softly on the lips before sitting back down.

"So why don't we celebrate tonight after the dance?" Blaine suggested.

"Dance?"

"Kuuurt." Blaine whined, "The Valentine's Day benefit dance! You promised me you would go."

Kurt laughed. Blaine was so cute when he pouted. "I'm sorry I forgot. A lot has been happening. Of course I am still going with you. I'm so excited to dance with you."

Blaine beamed and nibbled on his half of the cookie. Kurt noticed how his nose wrinkled with each bite, smiling the whole time. He tucked the letter safely away into his bag and picked up his cookie. He broke off a tiny piece and popped it into his mouth.

* * *

><p>The ballroom in the union was crowded with girls wearing short almost next to nothing dresses, and guys dressed in only semi decent clothing their girlfriends probably fought them into. Kurt and Blaine were probably some of the best dressed and maybe the only ones not wearing jeans.<p>

"Oh God, I feel like we stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt muttered to Blaine. He fiddled with his black skinny tie.

"Stop it, you look great." He said, weaving his fingers with Kurt's.

They swung their hands back and forth. Blaine led Kurt into the hall decorated with streamers both pink and red. Fun strobe lights and colored lights swam around the walls and ceiling focused mainly on the designated dance floor. A DJ was situated at the front pretending to look more important than he really was. All he did was select a song on his Mac and hit play.

"Did you want to dance first?" Blaine asked.

Kurt nodded to the food and drink table, "Punch?"

Blaine poured a cup of red punch handing it to Kurt before pouring some for himself.

"This is nice." Kurt smiled.

"Can we dance yet?" Blaine was pressed as close to Kurt as he could still allowing him comfortable room for bringing the cup of punch to his mouth. "I've been dying to dance with you."

Kurt bobbed his head along to the music quickly finishing off the punch. "Alright, Mr. Impatient."

Blaine winked at him and set the rest of his punch on the table taking Kurt by the hand and leading him out to the dance floor. Kurt giggled watching Blaine dance his way out to an open section of floor. He spun around and beamed at Kurt. The song "Moves Like Jagger" boomed over the speakers. Kurt shimmied his shoulders and danced along to the beat. Blaine was a natural dancer. He moved closer to Blaine. Blaine's arms went up into the air and the two danced inches from each other. They got lost in the music.

After a couple of fast dance songs, "Tik Tok" and "Just Dance" to be precise Kurt spotted someone across the room. He leaned in and spoke loud enough for Blaine to hear him above the music. "Sebastian's here."

Blaine turned to find him. Kurt's stomach was already in knots worrying about what confrontation might be inevitable. Taking Kurt's hand, Blaine shook his head.

"Ignore him."

Ignore Sebastian was easier said than done. He forced a smile and continued to dance to a remix of "Everytime We Touch". Kurt was exhausted after the song and pulled Blaine over toward the doors where the air was less dense.

"I didn't know you were such a great dancer." Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"Well, you know I have been told I could outshine Gene Kelly." Kurt bragged with a wink. Blaine chuckled, his breath warm against Kurt's neck. "Oh really now?" he stood back and spun Kurt without another word. Kurt flung his arm out not paying any mind to the person walking by.

"I'm sorry!" Kurt quickly apologized.

"Geez Hummel, you could take someone's head off." Sebastian mumbled. He fixed his navy blue tie and stared at the two of them. His eyes focused for a moment on Blaine's arm around Kurt's waist. Kurt narrowed his gaze.

"What do you want Sebastian?"

"At ease Hummel, I'm here to apologize."

Blaine folded his arms across his chest. "I don't want to hear it Sebastian." There was so much anger and hurt in his voice. Kurt watched him a moment from the corner of his eye.

"I acted like a jerk and I feel awful about what I did to you Blaine."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah I bet you are."

Sebastian ignored Kurt's comment. "I never meant to hurt you."

"No, you only meant to blind my boyfriend!" Blaine spat. Kurt had never seen him this angry before.

Sebastian flinched at tone and volume of Blaine's voice. Like the words slapped Sebastian across the face. He heaved a sigh, "I made a mistake and I'm sorry for it. Kurt, I'm sorry that you broke your hand on my face. I deserved it."

Kurt couldn't tell if Sebastian was truly sorry about everything he had done. It didn't really show either way on his face. Damn, the boy was good at hiding true emotions. Unless he was actually genuinely sorry. Kurt gave a snort, and Blaine remained unmoved.

"What do you want to hear Sebastian?" Blaine asked. "What are you looking for?"

"I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry, I really am." Sebastian gave them a small smile and he wandered off. Kurt had a sick feeling in his gut he turned to Blaine fuming.

"He's lying you know." Kurt grumbled. "He told me that it was meant for me, he wasn't sorry at all!"

Blaine drew Kurt closer to him in a hug, cooing in his ear. "Just forget him. Come on, let's go dance."

The only reason there was for Sebastian's apology was to get back on Blaine's good side. It hadn't worked. At least, Kurt was ninety percent sure it hadn't worked. He didn't want to think that Blaine would be so easily swayed. Elton John's "Your Song" started to play and Kurt put his arms on Blaine's shoulders back on the dance floor. They swayed to the music; Kurt was still upset with the Sebastian encounter. Kurt's eyes kept scanning the crowd for the freakish psycho meerkat.

"Hey," Blaine caught Kurt's attention. His face was slightly down turned. "Forget about Sebastian."

"Blaine, you know why he apologized, it wasn't because he was actually sorry." Kurt rambled on. Blaine cupped his hands on Kurt's face forcing him to make eye contact.

"It doesn't matter. I don't' care about him, Kurt. I'm here with you so please be here with me and pretend he didn't show up." Blaine let one hand drop but with the other he stroked Kurt's cheek with his thumb. The simple act of affection made Kurt smile, his eyes softened. He nodded and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder humming along with the tune.

"How wonderful life is, now you're in the world." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. He nuzzled into Blaine's shoulder and shut his eyes content.

"Can we go back to your room after this?" Kurt quietly asked still moving slowly with the music his body pressed against Blaine.

"I'll do you one better. Room 221 at the hotel down the street."

Blaine got them a hotel room. Kurt lifted his head and looked at Blaine his brow arched in pleasant surprise. "How senior prom of you."

"I just figured it's our first Valentine's Day together and I wanted to make it special. I know it's just a hotel room but at least there we could be alone and not have to worry about Finn or Rachel. And we would have a king sized bed to ourselves." Blaine smiled coyly.

Kurt's face turned a light shade of red. They could be alone on their first Valentine's Day. He pressed a firm kiss to Blaine's lips, holding him there for a few seconds. When he broke he leaned his forehead against Blaine's. "Can we go there now?"

Blaine's mouth hung open slightly, "The dance though…we just got here."

Kurt batted his eyes. Was Blaine really about to turn him down right now? There wasn't another word spoken. The two of them raced out of the union ballroom and to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>The hotel room was already set up with rose petals on the bed and a sparkling cider on the side table. Kurt ran his hand along the soft comforter on the single king sized bed in the room. "Blaine, how?"<p>

Blaine shrugged hanging the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. "I kind of arranged this while you were in class earlier today. Do you want some cider?"

Kurt took off his vest and already kicked off his shoes. He slid onto the bed and patted the space beside him. "I kind of just want my boyfriend right now."

Blaine took his jacket off and shoes, along with his socks and crawled onto the bed beside Kurt. He took Kurt's face in his hands again and crashed their lips together. Kurt deepened the kiss, his hand running up under Blaine's shirt.

Blaine straddled over top of Kurt, breaking the kiss. "So as Valentine's Days go, how is this one adding up so far?" He asked.

Kurt pretended that he needed to think for a moment, "Hmm, it's topping the charts."

Blaine took this as a challenge. He pulled Kurt's tie off and tossed it aside, undoing his shirt next, removing his undershirt. Blaine's hands ran over Kurt's bare chest. Kurt shivered and reached up to play with Blaine's hair.

"You are so perfect." Blaine murmured in awe. "I know I've said that before but, you are."

Kurt smiled with adoration at Blaine. "So are you."

Blaine leaned down and peppered kisses on Kurt's chest all the way up to his neck, then along his jaw. "I love you so much Kurt." Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, continually kissing him down his jaw line.

"I love you, too." Kurt moaned as his captured Blaine's lips. Kurt's mind was filled with nothing but thoughts of Blaine and how good it felt to be here with him. This was the perfect Valentine's Day. First NYADA and now this moment in the hotel with Blaine. He had never been more convinced that Blaine loved him with all of his heart.


	26. Rumor Has It

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Kurt hardly glanced up as Rachel burst into his dorm, Finn in tow. He kept his attention on the open textbook.

"Hello, Rachel. Won't you come in?" Kurt grumbled turning the page.

"Don't take that tone with me. You have some explaining to do." Rachel stopped at the edge of his desk. Kurt looked over to Finn on the futon.

"Hey, dude this is between you guys." He grabbed the remote and turned the TV officially tuning out of the conversation.

Kurt had no choice but to deal with a very upset Rachel. "Alright, Ricky. What did I do this time?"

"For starters, why didn't you tell me you were going to audition for NYADA again? Kurt, you know I would have applied again and tried to audition again. I-..I wasn't ready last time, but this time I am and I know they would look past my foul up and accept me this time around."

"Rachel- "

"It's very selfish of you Kurt to not tell me, to hide this from me, your best friends for months. And then there is Blaine. You two are so in love and you're great together and now you want to…to throw that away by leaving for New York next year?"

"Rachel!" Kurt had to raise his voice to be heard over top of her. "I didn't submit the application. Blaine did. He did it without me knowing, as a surprise."

Rachel's mouth hung agape a shocked look on her face. She blinked, "Oh."

"Yeah. You honestly think I wouldn't tell you if I was going to apply for NYADA again? Also, thank you for bringing up my biggest dilemma regarding my final NYADA audition. Leaving Blaine behind." The corners of his mouth turned down and he went back to his text, not reading the words but just staring at the page.

Rachel sat on the edge of Kurt's desk, and ducked her head to try and catch Kurt's gaze.

"Why would Blaine do that? I mean, why would he want you to go to New York?"

"Because he wants to get rid of me?" That was a ridiculous lie and Kurt knew that. He shook his head and corrected himself, "Because he loves me and wants to see me live my dreams."

Rachel took a moment to actually think about it. It registered on her face and Rachel put a hand over her heart and sighed. "Kurt, that's so romantic."

Her attitude had changed in a matter of seconds; it was scary at how easily she could do that.

"Yes. It is. But I just found Blaine, and I don't think I'm ready to leave him yet." Kurt confessed.

Finn had been listening the whole time. He turned put on a reassuring smile, "Maybe Blaine could join you there, isn't he into musicals and stuff too?"

"He is but he missed the late submissions. He'd have to wait another semester at least to apply and then to get accepted. I don't know if he wants to go to NYADA. He wants to stay in Ohio."

Finn scoffed. "That's dumb, no one _wants_ to stay in Ohio."

Rachel tapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Kurt, this is a great opportunity for you. Blaine has your best interest at heart and he wants to see you in New York."

Kurt's brow creased. "So you're saying I should go to the audition and say goodbye to Blaine?"

"No. No, not goodbye. You'll still have skype, and phone calls-"

"Rachel, I appreciate your help but I don't want to leave the best thing about my life behind in Ohio, while I'm off in New York City. It's not fair."

"Just…just tell me that you'll think about it, okay? You won't shoot this down. Yes, I would have loved to auditioned again with you but…you're apparently meant to be there Kurt. You deserve this and Blaine thinks so too. Don't jump to saying no before you've had a chance to think about it." Rachel leaned down and wrapped her arms around Kurt. He rested his head on her arm.

"I promise."

Kurt's phone started to vibrate across his desk. He let go of Rachel and picked it up.

_**Can you meet me for coffee in an hour? I have to talk to you about something. -B**_

A lump grew in Kurt's throat and the color must have drained from his face because Rachel noticed and took concern. His text sounded so serious. Kurt hesitated in replying.

**_Sure thing. Is something wrong?_**

Send.

"Kurt?"

*vibration*

**_I just need to talk to you about something. I'll see you there. -B_**

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Blaine just wants to meet for coffee." Kurt put on his best brave expression. His mind raced at to what Blaine could have meant and what kind of tone the messages had been sent in. He didn't tell Rachel or Finn about the exact wording, he just silently got up and made his way to the bathroom making sure his appearance was acceptable.

* * *

><p>Kurt took a sip of his coffee while his eyes stayed fixed on his planner. He arrived early and tried to take his mind off of the impending conversation by focusing on planning Spring Break. He hummed, and circled a day on the open page. They had about a week and a half until a week of freedom. Kurt was excited at the idea of spending a whole week with Blaine away from school, depending on this next meeting went.<p>

A hand settled on his back causing him to jump in surprise. As he turned to see who was standing behind him, Blaine captured his lips in a tender kiss. Kurt blushed. He pulled back and stared up at Blaine.

"Hey babe," Blaine moved to take the seat across from Kurt. He watched Blaine confused. He wasn't upset or didn't appear to be.

"Hi, what has you in such a good mood?" He asked.

Blaine shrugged a little and reached for Kurt's blueberry muffin. He tore off a tiny corner. "Do I need a reason to be in a good mood? I'm sitting here with my adorable boyfriend, who looks like he is planning something in March. What are doing?"

Kurt smirked a little and pulled the planner closer to him. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking ahead to Spring Break. You know it's coming up soon."

"Yeah, a week and a half right?" Blaine took another piece of the muffin.

"Correct. I was looking at a few cabins around the lake. I know the weather will probably be terrible and it'll feel more like winter break, but the cabins have a fireplace!" Kurt pulled out a couple of pictures, folded and creased. It was easy to see that Kurt had spent a lot of time staring at them. He slid the pictures to Blaine. "We could have a romantic dinner in front of the fireplace, and if the Ohio weather does decide to resemble something close to spring, I figured we could take a boat out on the lake. They have a television and cable too, that way we don't have to miss new episodes of Tabitha's Salon Take Over. I checked into that already. And it's very affordable. My dad already said he'd be willing to help pay for part of it of it comes to that."

Kurt took a deep breath and waited for Blaine to say something. Blaine was still glancing over the photos. He didn't appear to be so sure about this plan of Kurt's. It made Kurt have second thoughts; maybe this was too much for the two of them. He sat back in his chair wanting to say something. It brought Kurt back to the texts Blaine had sent Kurt earlier.

"Kurt this is -"

"It's overdoing it isn't it." Kurt breathed. "I knew it. I mean I bet you don't want to spend an entire week with just me, you'll want to go home and just rest and -"

"Hey, hey." Blaine cut him off. He grabbed his boyfriend's hand. "No. It's wonderful. I figured we'd just spend time at each other's houses. I never thought about getting a cabin."

"It doesn't sound boring does it?"

Blaine looked up and met Kurt's eyes, "Babe, no. I told you it's wonderful. I get to spend a week with you and only you. Do you have any idea how...amazing that is?"

Kurt smiled a little easier. He shrugged his shoulders a little. Blaine stood and leaned over the table kissing Kurt on the lips. "I just hope you can put up with me for a week straight."

He sat back down still picking at Kurt's muffin. Kurt pushed the rest of it over to him. "Are you kidding? 'Course I can." Bits of muffin sprayed from Blaine's mouth.

Kurt closed the planner and put it away back into his book bag. "I have even better news." Kurt began taking the last sip of his coffee. "I get to have this cast taken off next week. For spring break I'll be completely healed."

Blaine smirked, wiping crumbs from the corners of his mouth. The way Blaine was practically stuffing himself with the muffin Kurt could tell Blaine was nervous. His hands were even shaking slightly.

"Why did you want to meet me here? You said you needed to talk to me about something and here I am taking over the entire conversation with Spring Break."

Blaine kept his eyes focused on napkin he was twisting between his fingers. His expression was suddenly more troubled than before.

"M-..my brother called me." His voice soft.

"Cooper." Kurt said. Blaine had only spoke of his brother once back around Christmas time.

"Yeah. He's in town and he wanted to spend the weekend with me…and you." Blaine's eyes shifted up to Kurt's.

"Why me too?"

"He apparently wants to meet you. Will you come?" Blaine asked hopefully.

Kurt bit his bottom lip. "After how well meeting your parents went last time?"

"Please Kurt, I need you there." Blaine reached across the table and took hold of Kurt's hands.

"Judging by your less than enthused reaction to your brother's presence in Ohio, I'm going to assume the two of you don't get along?"

Blaine hesitated. "Cooper and I have never…seen eye to eye. I mean he picked on me for the sole fact that he was my older brother and it was just a role to him. There were times though when Cooper was great, and he's actually stood up for me on a couple occasions with my mom and dad. For the most part he just likes to try and pick out the things that I'm doing wrong."

Kurt locked his fingers with Blaine's, a sign to show that he was here for him.

"Can I tell you something? Finn and I never agree on anything, I swear. And we're not even blood related." Kurt laughed a little seeing Blaine give a faint smile. "I'll be there right beside you. Besides, this meeting can't be as bad as the one with your parents, right?"

Blaine avoided answering that question. "I'll let Cooper know we're both coming. After this weekend we can finalize our plans for Spring Break. I can't wait to spend an entire week with you, no interruptions."

* * *

><p>The drive back to Blaine's house was nerve wrecking that Friday afternoon. Kurt kept trying to imagine what Cooper was going to be like. He only had Blaine's bias opinion. Kurt didn't know what to expect. He knew Cooper was some kind of lawyer and he seemed to be the pride of the Anderson family, that a lot of pressure that got placed onto Blaine's shoulders.<p>

There was another car in the driveway as they pulled in. It must have belonged to Cooper. Blaine said his parents were out of town, so it would just be the three of them. Kurt couldn't complain too much. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet Blaine's parents a second time.

"How do you think he'll like me?" Kurt asked as the two of them approached the front door.

"I think he'll love you." Blaine replied.

The house was quiet, elegant as usual. Kurt held his breath walking toward the kitchen and the scent of roasted potatoes and sautéed onions. It was hearty and welcoming, the feel good home scent made Kurt feel easier as they continued through the house.

"Coop?"

"In here little brother." Cooper called out.

Walking into the Anderson kitchen there was a tall man with dark hair standing with his back facing the pair of them over at the stove. When he turned Kurt's heart leapt to his throat. He was surprised to see how handsome Blaine's brother was. It shouldn't have come of much as a shock seeing as how Blaine had a lot of good genes in him. He blinked and flushed as Cooper fixed his gaze on Kurt giving him a corner smile.

"Hey!" Cooper said. He had a white apron tied around his waist. His arms spread wide and he crossed around the island and scooped Blaine into them. Blaine was short but his brother was tall making Blaine look even more like a child in the man's arms.

"Cooper! I-I didn't know you cooked." Blaine laughed after pushing himself out of the hug.

Cooper leaned on the island and observed the mess he had created. Spices, and ingredients were everywhere. "Yeah, I took a cooking class. I got tired of microwave dinners every night huh?" He gently hit Blaine on the stomach with the back of his hand. Before Blaine could say anything his attention went to Kurt, who was still blushing at how handsome Cooper was. And then there were his eyes. Dear God, if this is what Blaine would look like in a couple of years Kurt was completely sold.

"And…this is your new boyfriend?"

New.

"Yeah, Coop this is-"

"Kurt." Cooper finished reaching out his hand and taking Kurt's. He kept eye contact with him. "I follow my brother on facebook. Nice to meet you."

Kurt smiled and returned the handshake. "Nice to meet you too."

Cooper pulled Kurt into a half hug with a laugh. "I like this guy better than the last already. Polite. And he's cute." He winked.

Blaine rolled his eyes and tugged on Kurt's arm to take him back from Cooper. Cooper hardly noticed the possessive act he went back to his food cooking on the stove. "I made lemon chicken, with some roasted red peppers, red potatoes and onions. Hope he isn't vegetarian." Cooper gestured to Kurt.

"No." Kurt spoke up for himself. "I'm not, it all sounds really good. Thank you for inviting us."

Cooper eyed Kurt and laughed in amusement. "I like him. You're lucky squirt."

"D-..Don't call me that." Blaine mumbled.

Kurt glanced over to Blaine. He still didn't look too enthused about his brother. Kurt linked his arm around Blaine's held him close to him.

"Did you two meet at college then?" Cooper asked moving the peppers around on the stove, keeping them from burning.

"Yeah, we had a class together last semester." Blaine said look over to Kurt with a smile. "He couldn't seem to draw my eyes right."

Kurt's ears turned red.

"Art class?"

"No." Kurt cleared his throat. "Biology. Blaine helped me to audition for Wicked, he was actually in it as Fiyero."

"Hmm, see. Musicals are old news." Cooper replied testing a pepper. He spun on the balls of his feet. "Television, movies. That is where it's at."

Blaine laughed a little nervously. "What are you talking about?"

"Okay. I'm going to let you in on a secret little brother." Cooper leaned his elbows on the island. "I got an audition for a guest star role on Law and Order. I got to New York next week! Ha!" Cooper slapped his hand on the island.

"B-but Cooper, what about your job, as an actual lawyer?"

Cooper shrugged his shoulders, "I think that's why they wanted me. Because I've had experience as an actual lawyer! Oh Blaine, this is going to open so many doors for me. Next it's be features, imagine this bone structure all over your television and movie screens across America and select theaters abroad."

Blaine and Kurt exchanged a nervous look. "Why are you doing this?"

"Come on Blaine. A lawyer. Me? That was Dad's dream for me and I played by his rules while I lived here and I went off to college and became a lawyer. But now I want to do something I've always wanted; acting!" He pointed at Blaine. "I learned that in a workshop a month ago. Pointing is the key to a dramatic scene."

"T-that's stupid Coop." Blaine rolled his eyes.

"No, you know I think he has a point." Kurt commented. He couldn't help but be a little transfixed by Cooper and his looks.

"See, he understand." Cooper said. "Blaine, I'm finally getting to do what I love. I didn't have the courage like you to go into music or whatever I wanted when I went to college. Then again, they paid my way for college so I didn't have a choice. But you and your scholarships, you get to make your dreams come true sooner than me."

Cooper walked around and through an arm over Blaine's shoulder.

"What about that girl Dad mentioned, Sarah, the one in Harvard law?"

Cooper laughed and ruffled his fingers through Blaine's hairs, momentarily making a face at the hair gel that collected on his fingers. He went to sink to rinse his hand off. "Sarah Harper? That was a girl in one of my workshop classes, we went out on a few dates. I told Dad a few lies to make him happy." He shrugged.

Blaine sighed, "They keep comparing me to you. It's going to be great to watch their faces when I tell them that their-"

"No. Blaine, you can't tell them." Cooper said with wide eyes. "Not until I know if I got the job. The last thing I need is to fall on my face and for…for him to rub it in my face. You have to keep your trap shut!"

"Okay." Blaine snapped. "I got it. I'll be quiet."

"Why don't we go and set the table?" Kurt suggested picking up a few plates that had been set out.

Blaine locked eyes with Cooper and nodded. "Fine, yeah."

Dinner had actually gone fairly well without too many awkward pauses. It helped that Cooper kept asking Kurt questions leaving Blaine to sit silently. He almost seemed like he was brooding. Kurt went to squeeze his hand but Blaine pulled away. He tried not to show how the gesture hurt him. When they had finished and decided to retire for the night, Kurt gathered his things to take a shower before bed. It would also give Blaine and Cooper alone time. Something that the two of them needed not to mention Kurt was still a little upset with Blaine for being cold and distant with him during dinner.

"So I really like Kurt." Cooper said as he lounged back on the couch. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table, something neither of them had ever been allowed to do in this house. "He's a lot better than that Sebastian jerk. He tried to act sweet and cute around us but I could tell that little fucker was faking."

"Cooper." Blaine chided.

"What? He always had a bad attitude, and you played right into that whole bad boy thing. I don't know what you ever saw in that guy."

Blaine folded his arms across his chest remaining silent. Cooper's brow creased. "Shit. You're not over him are you?"

"No." Blaine said quickly, maybe a little too quickly. "I love Kurt."

"Yeah, I don't doubt that. But squirt you're sitting here trying to defend an idiot who almost blinded you, with what was it, a snowball? Sick freak." Cooper scoffed.

"He's…he's not a sick freak. Sebastian just…" Blaine trailed off.

"Dear God, you do still have feelings for him or you're thinking that you do."

"I do not!" Blaine said trying not to raise his voice. "We dated for two years and we were friends before then. Sometimes he's on my mind and I feel awful, cause I love Kurt. More than I ever loved Sebastian."

Cooper took out his cell phone and tossed it to Blaine. He caught it. "Okay. We're going to do an exercise, you're going to pretend to call Sebastian and get everything off your chest. Your problem is you're keeping it bottled up and you can't get over him fully because of it."

"Cooper, this is dumb. I'm not going to call Sebastian."

"I said pretend! Come on little brother, use that imagination I know you have. You turned your bed into a pirate ship plenty of times when we were growing up. I'm sure you can handle one tiny imaginary phone call."

Blaine rolled his eyes and put the phone up to his ear. "Okay." he mumbled.

Cooper sat forward on the couch. "Alright Blaine, I need you to put forth all the emotion you can. Pretend you are actually talking to Sebastian. And if you feel nothing after this call than you'll know that you love Kurt no questions."

"But I do love Kurt no questions. Coop, this doesn't make sense."

"Ssh, I'm not here. It's just you and Sebastian the annoying Jamaican crab. And, action."

Kurt wasn't sure where he had put the shampoo and body wash he brought. He thought he might have left it in the car. He kept the shower water running. "Blaine!" He called downstairs. No response. Kurt sighed and wrapped a towel around his body and made his way downstairs. He stopped before the living room hearing Blaine in a seemingly one sided conversation.

"You're such an amazing person even if no one else can see it. Beneath your I don't give a fuck attitude, you've been nothing but sweet to me. You never stopped loving me and I know you always felt the need to protect me. Even after the incident with the snowball, you've been on my mind and I just needed to call and tell you that, I love you Sebastian."

Kurt felt his stomach drop. His hand flew up over his mouth to keep himself from throwing up. Kurt quickly ran upstairs and shut Blaine's door behind him. Hot tears streaming down his face by this point. All of his suspicions about NYADA suddenly fit and made sense. Blaine was still in love with Sebastian and he wanted Kurt to go to New York so he could be with Sebastian the following year. Kurt felt angry. Those four words had tore Kurt's heart from his chest. He wanted to trash Blaine's room and every picture he could see. There was even a picture of Blaine and Sebastian together, smiling taken on swing at the park. Kurt stared at it, his eyes burning. It was always Sebastian and it would always be Sebastian.

Blaine tossed the phone back to Cooper. He sat in silence thinking. Cooper waited only for a few seconds. "Well? How does it feel now that you told Sebastian you loved him?"

A slow but steady smile spread across Blaine's face. "I feel great, n-…not because I love him but because I don't." He laughed a little and sat back relieved. "I mean, that was hard for me to do because in the back of my head I didn't mean a damn word. It was just pretend."

"So you're saying that you're over Sebastian?" Cooper asked with knowing smile.

"I'm saying that, I'm more than a hundred percent positive that from the day I first saw him, I love Kurt and that I always have and always will."


	27. Better That We Break

The rest of the weekend at the Anderson's residence went by slow and painful for Kurt. He wasn't sure how to approach Blaine about over hearing the phone conversation so he kept quiet about it. Actually, he kept quiet in general. Kurt didn't do much to strike up conversation but he was polite to Cooper and even to Blaine despite wanting nothing to do with him. Blaine wasn't stupid though, it only took him a few hours into the morning after to realize that something was wrong. He tried to ask Kurt but he dismissed it and left it up to an upset stomach. But blaming your mood on feeling ill only works to an extent.

Kurt elected to pretending to be asleep as Blaine drove them back to campus on Sunday, and he bid Blaine an early fair well and went straight to his room. His phone went off ten minutes later.

_Kurt, if I did something wrong can you please let me know? -B_

Kurt rolled his eyes. New tears threatened to form and fall but Kurt held them back. He had done enough crying behind closed doors for his liking.

_I'm fine, I just don't feel good. I must have a stomach bug. I'm sorry._

*vibration*

_Do you want me to come over and take care of you? -B_

The harder Blaine tried the more painful it felt. Kurt quickly sent back a reply and turned his phone off, tossing it onto the floor. He rolled over on the futon and closed his eyes.

_No. I'm fine._

* * *

><p>That Monday, Kurt was trying his best to avoid Blaine but it was difficult when they had a class together. He was focused on his notes when Blaine came into the room. Kurt didn't bother to glance up, but he saw him from the corner of his eye.<p>

"Hey, you." Blaine said taking his seat. He watched Kurt trying not to frown. "Is there a reason you aren't talking to me?"

Kurt sighed and looked up. He put on a smile. "I told you, I think I have a stomach bug. It's still causing me to feel like I'm walking the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm a bit distracted with trying not to throw up."

Blaine nodded, not believing one word Kurt said. Thankfully for Kurt class started, which meant their conversation, was over. Kurt couldn't so much as look at Blaine without feeling angry.

"So Kurt," Blaine followed closely behind Kurt after class had let out. "I was hoping we could talk more about Spring Break and that cabin you wanted to get."

"We don't have to do it. It was a stupid idea." Kurt replied.

"No, I love it Kurt." Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's weaving their fingers together.

Kurt didn't pull back at first but didn't exactly hold on tight to Blaine's hand. "What did you want to talk about?"

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand tighter moving closer to him. "We're going to be alone for an entire week, just me and my wonderful boyfriend."

Kurt clenched his jaw and wormed his way out of Blaine's grasp. "Now that you mention it. I was thinking too." Kurt kept his tone light and a smile on his face. "Maybe we could invite Rachel and Finn along, I don't think they have any plans and the cabin I was looking at has two bedrooms. Why let it go to waste?"

Blaine's expression faltered. He shook his head a little and sighed. "Y-yeah. That'd be great to have them there. I forgot something back in my dorm, I'll catch you later okay?"

* * *

><p>Blaine took a detour and found Rachel sitting on the second floor of the union. He rushed over and took the seat opposite of her, hoping Kurt wasn't the one she was waiting for.<p>

"Blaine, good to see you." She said with a surprised smile. Rachel down her pencil and folded her hands on the table. "Is Kurt with you?"

"You're not waiting for him are you." He glanced over his shoulder.

"N-no. I'm studying for a midterm I have tomorrow. Blaine, you're acting like you're hiding from him. Is something wrong?"

Blaine ran his hand over his face. He scooted closer to the table, leaning on it. "Rachel, would you know of any reason Kurt would have to avoid me, or a reason why he would be mad at me?"

Rachel blinked. This news obviously surprised her and for the girl who gathered the most gossip in their group it was odd for her to be out of the loop. In her eyes Blaine could tell she was already plotting approaching Kurt about not telling her what was going on. She shook her head.

"No. I had no idea you guys had a fight."

"We didn't." Blaine rubbed his temple. "I mean I don't remember fighting with him. He's avoiding me, or when he does talk to me it's forced, and awkward Kurt has never acted that way around me before."

Rachel frowned she took Blaine's hand across the table. "I-..I'm sorry. I wish I could help you, but Kurt hasn't told me anything which is weird considering he tells me everything!"

Blaine nodded glancing down at her hand on his. "It's scaring me. Could you do me a favor and um, if you hear anything could you let me know or better yet tell him that I'm sorry for whatever happened?"

Rachel let go of Blaine allowing him to stand up. "Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know." Blaine smiled and kissed her on the top of the head and headed toward his next class, despite the fact he had an hour before it began.

* * *

><p>Kurt skipped out on his daily coffee and spent the rest of the day hiding out in his room where Finn was in the middle of a Call of Duty all day long game play marathon. The gunfire and explosions were distracting but it wasn't as though Kurt would have been able to focus on his homework anyway. He sat on the futon next to Finn, his arms folded and staring at the computer animated carnage.<p>

"And all you do is blow someone else up?" Kurt asked his lip curled upward. A man was shot in the head on the TV and the blood splattered. Kurt covered his mouth.

"Well, it's not just that dude. You're trying to-"

"Nevermind." Kurt cut him off, "I realized that I don't particularly care. No offense."

Finn shrugged and kept his eyes glued to the screen. The door to their room had burst open and in stormed Rachel.

"We really need to start locking that." Kurt mumbled to Finn.

Rachel stood in front of the TV, her feet rooted to the floor. With her hands placed on her hips she addressed Kurt. "Kurt, I think we need to have a little talk."

"Rach, Rachel!" Finn stretched his neck trying to see around her. "Rachel, you're going to get me killed."

Rachel ignored Finn. Kurt figured he knew exactly what this was about. "No, we don't need to have a little talk. The little talks turn into long conversations that half of the time I am really not paying attention to. You're blocking Finn's game, by the way."

Rachel jaw dropped open. She turned and shut the TV off and unplugged the game console. "Now he's done."

"Woah, hey!" Finn exclaimed, "Why am I bringing dragged into this. I didn't do anything…this isn't about me in some way is it?"

"No. It's not." Kurt said shortly. "It's about Rachel not understanding that I don't want to talk about what she wants me to talk about."

Finn sat on the edge of the futon his eyes circling in his head trying to make sense of what Kurt had just said. He gave up and got to his feet. "Right. I'm going to the gym for a few hours, you guys sort out what you need to." He kissed Rachel; she didn't take her eyes off of Kurt. They were in a stare down, challenging each other. "Just, please don't kill one another."

As soon as Finn was gone Rachel went into attack mode. "Kurt, why are you avoiding Blaine?"

"Who said I was avoiding him?" Kurt directed his eyes away from her.

"I don't know, maybe Blaine. He says that you've been acting weird around him. What's going on? You haven't told me anything, Kurt. Before the weekend you guys were so happy and normal and now you're actively dodging your boyfriend. You love him Kurt, wha-"

"Well he doesn't love me." Kurt snapped.

The sudden anger in Kurt's voice froze Rachel on the spot. She thought a moment about what Kurt had actually said, "E-excuse me? What do you mean that Blaine doesn't love you, of course he does Kurt."

Kurt hugged his legs close to his chest. "No, he doesn't. Trust me."

Kurt's word on the matter was not going to do it for Rachel. She needed details, an explanation for everything that was going on. Kurt chewed on his lower lip, the initial anger slipping away. He sighed and patted the space next to him on futon for Rachel to join him. After a minute he started to retell the events of the dinner at Blaine's house with Cooper, and more importantly the phone call.

Rachel sat there in silence trying to work it out. "Are you sure you heard him right? I mean, maybe it was out of context. I just don't believe Blaine would ever say that."

"What other context would there be Rachel? I heard him say 'I love you, Sebastian.' I still hear him saying it in my head." Kurt couldn't cry over this anymore, he was sure that he had run out of tears.

"What are you going to do?"

Kurt shrugged helplessly.

"Well you have to tell him Kurt. You can't let him just wander around like this." Rachel urged.

Kurt scoffed, "What am I supposed to say to him?"

"I don't know, that you heard the phone conversation. Approach him about this, he'll let you know how you heard it out of context. It's just a misunderstanding." Rachel reached for Kurt's hand but he pulled away.

"Don't you get it? It's Sebastian. Blaine has been defending him since before we started dating, and then after he got that snowball in the face and had to have surgery. Why do you think he could still be defending the guy who hit me, nearly blinded him with a rock salt snowball and who broke my wrist with his face?"

"Um, Kurt I think that last one is mostly your fault, you hit him remember?" Rachel said in a small voice.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know what I mean. He is always there to defend Sebastian regardless of what he does. And when he says he's mad at Sebastian I can tell he's lying. Face it Rachel, it's always been Sebastian. Blaine is still in love with him. I'm tired of it, I really am." Kurt's voice broke.

He glared down at the ring still on his right hand. Kurt resisted the urge to take it off and toss it across the dorm. Instead he just sat on his hands staring off over Rachel's shoulder.

"You're not thinking of-"

"I don't know. I'm not seeing many other options." Kurt mumbled.

Rachel shot a glare in Kurt's direction. "You could actually try and talk to him about it. I still think it's a mistake. I don't think Blaine would ever do that to you, Kurt. But whatever you decide you need to do it soon."

Kurt glanced over to her, puzzled.

"He's freaked right now. Don't string him along and avoid him while you slowly decide what to do. That isn't fair to him."

There was a knock on the door, which was odd. Finn would have just entered as would Rachel but she was already standing here. Kurt swallowed knowing who would be on the other side and before he could tell Rachel not to answer it she was across the room opening the door.

"Hey-Rachel, hey." Blaine's said in surprise. "Um, I was wondering if Kurt was here."

She glanced back and gave Kurt a mischievous look. "Why yes, Blaine. He is." She opened the door wider. "I was just on my way out to meet Finn." Her obnoxious fake smile spread across her face. She grabbed her coat and waved to the both of them before leaving.

Kurt could have killed her. He just sat on the futon looking over to Blaine who stood awkwardly by the door.

"Hey." Blaine said with a tiny smile.

Kurt nodded in acknowledgment. A few moments of silence passed. Blaine sighed and moved quickly to the futon sitting down beside Kurt, but giving them space between.

"Kurt, what's going on? You've been avoiding me since we had dinner with Cooper. You hardly talk to me and when you do you're cold and distant. Did I-did I do something wrong?"

Kurt had kept a neutral expression until the second question. His eyes fixated on Blaine, bitter and dangerous. "The fact that you have to even ask speaks volumes, Blaine."

Blaine blinked, scooting back a little at the ferocity in Kurt's words. "What are talking about? I-…I don't know what I did to make you so angry at me. I'm sorry for whatever it is-"

A sharp burst of hollow laughter filled the room on Kurt's behalf. "You're sorry? Excuse me if I think that's funny."

Blaine's brow creased. He hadn't the slightest clue why he was being treated this way and Kurt's reactions were starting to make him angry. "What the hell is your problem? If you have something to say than say it and stop all of this passive aggressive bullshit. I honestly have no idea what I did Kurt, and I would seriously like to know why I'm being shunned for it."

Kurt clenched his jaw. "Do you still love Sebastian? The truth, Blaine I want the honest to God truth."

Blaine stammered, the question catching him extremely off guard. "Wha-..n-no! Kurt how could ask me that? I love you and only you."

Kurt instantly started to cry believing he caught Blaine in a lie. "I thought that if you could admit it then maybe you at least respected me."

"What?"

"I heard you say 'I love you Sebastian' on the phone the other night at your house." Kurt explained.

Blaine's mouth dropped open, "Kurt. That wasn't what you think it was. I wasn't actually talking to Sebastian. Cooper had this idea, it was stupid, I mean it worked but-"

"No. Don't blame Cooper for this. I heard you and I knew it. I should have known it was Sebastian."

Blaine scoffed his eyes starting to gloss over with tears of his own. "You're sitting there preaching about me respecting you, when you can't show me any respect? You don't trust that I love you when I've never given you a reason to doubt."

"You always defend him. Every time he does something you have to be there to stand up for Sebastian. You hardly stood up for me when Nick and Jeff were rude to me at Dalton. Sebastian hit me and you still forgave him for that. He nearly blinded you, in an attempt of trying to hit me. Blaine the list goes on. Face it, you're always going to come to his aid. He could set me on fire and you'd still be, 'Oh no, he didn't mean it really Sebastian is a great guy.'" Kurt's voice steadily rose with each sentence. By the end he was practically shouting.

"You have to be kidding me right now! Yes, I've defended Sebastian more than I should have. He's been my friend for a long time and I'm sorry if I still want to try and see some good in him. It doesn't mean that I love him Kurt. I love you, more than anything." Blaine moved closer to Kurt on the futon and reached out to take his hand. "Why can't you see that?"

Kurt pulled his hand back from Blaine's and got off the futon crossing to the other side of the room. He folded his arms over his chest.

"I should have known it was too soon. You broke up with Sebastian, who you had been dating for two years. You weren't ready for another relationship. You're not over him." Kurt said quickly wiping away tears.

Blaine rolled his eyes and groaned. "God damn it Kurt. I broke up with him for _you_, so I could be with _you._ I want to be with _you!_"

Kurt slowly shook his head. "I-…I don't think I believe you anymore."

Blaine fell silent. He ran his hand over his face staring in shock at the floor. "Wow, so this is it. This is seriously how you're going to end this?" He looked over to Kurt, his voice cracking slightly.

Kurt licked his lips. He glanced down at his hand; the silver band that Blaine had given him was glaring up at him. Kurt slowly removed the ring hesitantly replying, "I think you should go, now."

When Kurt looked back to Blaine holding the ring out in his thumb and index finger his heart broken. Blaine looked devastated, like a wounded puppy. He stared at Kurt, silently begging him not to do this. Kurt clenched his jaw and put on another neutral expression the way he did when he wanted to close people off to his emotions. Blaine reluctantly took the ring back from Kurt passing by him to the door. He stopped half way out to glanced back at Kurt one more time. Kurt's back was to him.

"I still love you." Blaine said, his tone defeated and broken. He closed the door behind him leaving Kurt alone in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _All my creys for this chapter! Please don't hate me too much. This story is still on going though, keep an open mind guys. I am working on the next two chapters right now. They should be up later today or sometime tomorrow night 6/2. Thank you guys for your lovely reviews, and I'm glad so many people love this story!_


	28. Thinking Of You

The next week was torture. Kurt received several text messages from Blaine within the hour after they broke up. They all said just about the same thing. Blaine wanted to explain himself and begged for Kurt to hear him out. Each message hurt Kurt even more. He ignored them, and the half a dozen phone calls.

To make sure he wouldn't run into Blaine, Kurt avoided the coffee shop in the union, and actually stayed away from the union all together. He went to the library between his classes. The hardest part was the next time they had class together. Kurt held his breath waiting for Blaine to walk through the door. He never showed up to class though.

_Kurt. Please talk to me. -B_

_ I don't love Sebastian. I love you. -B_

_ Kurt? -B_

"Kurt, aren't you going to respond to those?" Rachel asked looking up from her musical theatre history assignment. They both sat in a small study lounge in Brook Hall trying to get ahead in assignments. Professor's who gave homework over spring break were pure evil.

She watched Kurt's phone go off for the forth time. His eyes stayed on the notebook in front of him. "Kurt!"

He reached over and turned the phone off, smiling thinly up at Rachel. "Happy? Now you can study in peace."

"That's not what I was trying to hint at Kurt." Her pencil tapped gently on the paper. She heaved a sighed and pushed her homework down the table. Folding her hands she stared at Kurt judgingly.

"Could you not stare at me while I'm trying to do this? It's far less distracting to have your gaze not pierce through me, thank you very much." Kurt quipped.

"It's been almost a week and Blaine has been trying to talk to you-"

"I don't want to talk to him, I thought I made that quite clear." Kurt's voice lacked emotion. Rachel scowled at her friend taking a deep breath trying to keep herself calm.

"He told me it was a misunderstanding Kurt. You really need to hear him out." Rachel said softly.

Kurt snorted and rolled his eyes. "I don't want to hear him make excuses. I'm done." Kurt lifted his head to look at Rachel. "Can we drop it now, please?"

Rachel chewed her lower lip looking like she wanted to say more on the topic but was trying to be a good friend and decided to let the topic fall silent. "You know spring break starts tomorrow. You should still come with Finn and I to that cabin. It'll be fun and you'll be away from Lima and this place. It'll get your mind off things."

"My mind is off things." Kurt grumbled jotting down more notes.

Rachel scoffed snatching away the pencil from Kurt's hand. He protested and made a grab for it but she was very good at keep away, having played this game with Kurt and Finn many times in order to hold their attention. "Kurt, enough of this. You're angry and I understand that. You don't think I understand what, what you're going through right now? Or did you forget that my boyfriend junior year loved another girl and dumped me because he still had feelings for his old girlfriend. If anyone can sympathize with you right now Kurt it's me. And with that said, I think you need to deal with this."

Kurt folded his arms across his chest sticking his nose up in the air, placing that wall between him and Rachel. Successfully locking out all emotional connection. "I am dealing with this." He said in a low voice.

"No you're not Kurt. You're brooding and lashing out at people, namely me and I…I can't stand it anymore. You still love Blaine and I know he loves you. You're just too damn stubborn and proud to try and actually listen to the truth! " Rachel took a deep breath and set the pencil back in front of Kurt. "Stop shutting people out." Her voice was little softer this time. She collected her things and placed them into her book bag. "The offer still stands for spring break. We'd love to have you there Kurt."

He sat silently as Rachel left. Kurt had been tempted many times to reply to Blaine but it hurt less to be angry about it. To shut himself down and just not feel anything but anger. Kurt didn't want to admit the loss of Blaine or even admit that maybe he was wrong.

Kurt spent that night packing for the cabin. Maybe Rachel was right in one aspect, he needed to get away to a new lace and clear his head. He wasn't upset with Rachel for snapping at him earlier in Brook Hall. Kurt didn't ignore what she said either. Rachel on the other hand acted a little cold toward him, not as friendly but Kurt was sure he probably deserved it. He didn't receive another text message from Blaine that night or the following day.

* * *

><p>The drive to the cabin on Lake Eerie was filled with Rachel belting out her favorite songs, every now and then a duet between her and Finn. Kurt sat in the back adding a few background vocals when he felt up to it, for the most part though he sat staring out the window or sleeping.<p>

The trip was originally planned for him and Blaine and Kurt had specifically picked out the cabin for the two of them. Seeing it in person hurt just as much as Kurt thought it would. He sulked off to the second bedroom wasting no time in lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. Rachel called from downstairs to check out the view, and the fireplace and every other tiny detail of the place. Finn noted that they could go fishing because the weather was actually spring like. Low sixties with sun. They had lucked out.

By the end of the first night, Kurt wished he hadn't decided to come along. He was a third wheel while Rachel and Finn cuddled by the bonfire outside, Kurt sat on his bed inside staring at his phone waiting for Blaine to contact him. He didn't and Kurt was too scared to try and say something first.

"Kurt!" Rachel rapped on his door with her knuckles. She let herself in not waiting for the invitation per usual. "Kurt, we're going down to the lake to do some canoeing. We wanted to know if you'd like to come?"

"Two people per boat that kind of leaves me alone Rach." Kurt said kicking his feet over the edge of the bed.

Rachel smiled at Kurt. It said that she had already thought of that. "The people in the cabin next to us have an odd number of people, they had a friend go home because of a family emergency. Isn't that great?"

"Yes. I get so much joy out of other people's misfortunes." Kurt replied dryly.

"I mean, they are down to three people and invited us to go with them. They could really use another person." Rachel had her hands clasped together. Begging.

Kurt sighed, giving in. "Fine. I wasn't exactly doing anything else."

"Look who I found!" Rachel said linking arms with Kurt as they went out to meet others twenty minutes later. Kurt glared over at her and tugged his arm away. Finn offered Kurt a smile and a small wave. There were three other people Kurt didn't recognize the ones from the cabin next to theirs. They all appeared to be their age if not a little older. A girl with auburn hair cropped short, a boy who stood about a foot taller than her probably 6'2" with dark brown hair swept across his forehead, and then another boy who was maybe a few inches shorter than Kurt, he wore glasses with blonde hair peaking out from under a knit cap.

"Kurt, this is Alyssa and Jeff and their friend Chandler." Rachel pointed to the boy with glasses last. He smiled at Kurt and waved eagerly. Kurt nodded and raised his hand to acknowledge them.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Alyssa said. "We should get going, the canoes are all set up. Jeff suggested we canoe down to the beach, it's not too far."

They went down to the boats and Kurt stared at his life jacket not exactly wanting to put it on. Chandler smirked and walked over, "Do you need help with that?"

Kurt blinked, "Oh, no I can handle it. I just-…I don't want it to wrinkle my shirt."

Chandler nodded, rocking forward on the balls of his feet. He reached out and pinched some of the fabric between his fingers. "Yes, that would wrinkle quite easily. What a nightmare that would be! I'm Chandler by the way. I know she introduced me but it's always better to hear someone say their own name."

"Really?' Kurt asked arching a brow. "I've never really heard that before but I guess it can't hurt. I'm Kurt."

Chandler smiled broadly at Kurt. "Nice to meet you. Here, I'll help with the jacket. I swear I'll make sure your shirt remains unharmed. Trust me, I've managed to wear one of these with a silk blend and not a single crease."

And without another word Chandler had taken the life jacket from Kurt and began to place it on over him. He reached around Kurt's waist to secure it without hesitation. Kurt did his best not to flush. He cleared his throat and moved to the canoe. He climbed inside.

"Hold on," Chandler instructed. "We have lift off." He started to push the canoe into the water. Rachel, Finn and the others were already a little ways a head of them. Chandler jumped into the canoe and together they used the oars and stirred their way toward their friends.

Kurt started to get tired after the first seven minutes. He wasn't about to sweat in this shirt. His pace slowed considerably.

"So, Kurt." Chandler wasn't doing the greatest either and together they both just stroked lazily in the water. "Tell me about yourself, I'm curious. You apparently have outstanding fashion sense, always a plus. What else is there to Kurt though?"

Kurt sighed and glanced back at Chandler over his shoulder. He shrugged. "Um, I love musical theatre and singing."

"Shut up!" Chandler laughed. "I love musical theatre! I go to NYU, singing is such a passion of mine."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Chandler's enthusiasm. "NYU? That's great. I'm stuck in Ohio, well I got another audition for NYADA."

Chandler stopped rowing. He pulled the oar out of the water and stared at the back of Kurt's head. Kurt could tell he was suddenly doing all the work. He turned to Chandler who was sitting with his jaw slightly open and a wide grin stretched on his hipster nerdy looking face.

"Another audition for NYADA, as in you had one before?"

"I got in before, but I turned them down to stay here." Kurt admitted.

Chandler let out something that was a mixture between a shriek and a scoff. "Why on Earth would you turn them down? You must be amazing if you were good enough to get into NYADA." The volume of his voice started to grow. Chandler squinted his eyes. "Sorry. I'm shouting aren't I? I tend to start shouting when I get excited." He laughed again. The laugh was contagious. Kurt just smiled and laughed along with him. Kurt shook his head.

"No. It's completely fine. But um, it was kind of personal what happened. Family problems." His smile started to wane.

Chandler took a deep breath and held up his hand. "Say no more! I won't pester you about it! But, you're trying again for next year?"

Kurt turned back and started to row again, slow and steady. His arms were starting to ache. "My audition is next week. I haven't even really begun preparing for it yet."

"Oh!" Chandler exclaimed. "You have to let me help you!"

In his excitement he started to rock the boat a little.

"Sure. I'd like that, thank you." Kurt replied in a rush hoping it would get the boy to stop moving.

"When get back we should discuss! I have so many ideas to throw at you. Of course if you don't have any, but I expect that you do." He said rapid fire.

"I had a few." Kurt said in a small voice.

"Wonderful!" Chandler took a moment to calm down. He spoke again without the bubbling excitement. "Did you want to turn this around and go back to the cabins?"

* * *

><p>The rest of the week went by fast after they had made friends with the people next to them. Kurt spent more time than he thought with Chandler and actually enjoyed his company. The six of them had lunch at the beach even if it was still too chilly to go swimming. They had a fire each night with s'mores and ghost stories. A movie and game night inside when it rained on Wednesday. They all wound up doing karaoke on the final night before they were set to leave and after they went out to have their final campfire. It was a bit cooler out so they sat with blankets around them.<p>

Chandler came over and tossed his queen sized blanket around Kurt's shoulders moving closer to him. Rachel and the others were lost in their own conversation on the other side of the flames.

"We have a fireplace inside our cabin, why are we out here again?" Kurt asked folding his arms across his chest.

"Because silly it's all part of the experience. Oh hey, I have another one for you." Chandler said with a sly smirk. "Were you Cleopatra in another life, cause you've got a great asp."

Kurt tried to hold it back but he burst out into a fit of giggles. Chandler had been feeding him cheesy yet cute pick up lines all week, and Kurt had been coming up with a few of his own.

"That was a cute." Kurt said finally catching his breath.

Chandler shrugged a little, "Cute line for a cute boy."

Kurt's cheeks heated up. He cleared his throat and watched the fire. After a few more minutes, the other four headed back inside their respected cabins. Kurt knew exactly what they would each be up to. He decided to stay outside to avoid it. Chandler did the same. They sat by the fire as it started to die out. Chandler moved closer to Kurt, keeping him warm.

Kurt was aware that Chandler was staring at him. He tilted his head to Chandler with a tiny smile. "What?"

Chandler's brows lifted and he shook his head. "Nothing. I was just thinking…it's going to be great to have you in New York next year. I'll know somebody worth knowing."

"Mhm." Kurt said his lips pulled tight.

"You're really great Kurt. I loved the chance to meet and hang out with you this week." Chandler turned and his eyes locked on Kurt's.

Slowly he began to lean into Kurt. Kurt swallowed and found himself leaning forward. He was hardly thinking, but as their lips came so close to touching Kurt stopped.

"I can't." he said softly sitting back a little. "I have a-"

Kurt broke off. He didn't have a boyfriend anymore and that sudden realization made Kurt want to cry. Chandler watched him innocently, the flames reflected in the lens of his glasses.

"A what?" Chandler prompted.

"Nothing." Kurt finally said. "I have nothing."

Chandler smiled and leaned forward again, his hand coming up and resting on the back of Kurt's head to keep him from going anywhere. His lips captured Kurt's, soft and not at all too forceful. Kurt's eyes stayed open. Everything about this felt horribly wrong. This wasn't whom Kurt should have been kissing. He abruptly ended the kiss and put at least a foot between him and Chandler.

"No." Kurt said sternly and with a frown. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry."

Chandler was quiet and for once didn't have anything to say in response. He watched Kurt, clearly stung by his dismissal. "I'm sorry." Kurt muttered once again. He got up and left Chandler sitting by the fire. Kurt went back to the cabin shutting himself in his room his stomach in all kinds of knots. That kiss made him feel about a million times worse if that was possible. It wasn't because he felt something for Chandler in that kiss but because he wished it had been Blaine, and it wasn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the later update than what I promised. Work and RL stuff popped up. I hope to write the next chapter tomorrow night. Thank you for your lovely comments and feedback and once again I'm so happy you all seem to enjoy this story!


	29. Without You

Kurt's NYADA audition was at the end of the week, he still didn't feel all that prepared but there was something else that plagued his mind more. Blaine didn't return to class when they got back from break and Kurt had stopped receiving messages from him just before. He was getting worried now.

He felt that it was maybe too late to say anything back to him. Kurt kept his phone on the table in front of him glancing up every five seconds to see if he was receiving a new message. By Thursday, Kurt felt it was safe to go back to union and sit in the coffee shop. He doodled mindlessly in the corners of his planner. The doodling started to turn into an actual sketch.

"Kuurt."

He knew that voice. Kurt lifted his gaze to see Sebastian smiling down at him. His stomach dropped but he didn't let anything show on his face.

"Hi." Sebastian said, his voice even. "Mind if I sit?"

Kurt sneered at the boy, "Actually, I do. Now could you please go away?"

Sebastian chuckled. "Oh, I got a please. I think I feel honored. With all due respect Kurt I don't listen to you. In fact I've taken to doing the opposite of what you say, so I think I'll be staying." He pulled out the chair and took a seat.

Kurt sat back in his chair. "In that case, stay for as long as you like."

"Hm. Cute. No, see I have something I need to talk to you about." Sebastian sounded as though he were conducting a business meeting.

"With all due respect, Sebastian I don't care." Kurt shot back, his gaze narrowing.

"Look, I don't feel like doing this back and forth banter with you because frankly I have better places to be so I'm going to get right to this. You're a moron." Sebastian folded his hands on the table and smiled a little at Kurt.

Kurt blinked at the blunt insult. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Hummel. You're a complete moron. Blaine told me what happened between you two."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I bet he did."

"He told me about the fake phone call, which I agree was a dumb idea in the first place. I don't know why Blaine insists on listening to that idiot brother of his." Sebastian grumbled. "He's hot but, other than that Blaine was the one who got the brains in the family."

"Okay, Sebastian why the hell are you telling me all of this?"

"Because Blaine still loves you. And judging by your amateur art skills, I'd say you very much in love with him." Sebastian nodded to Kurt's planner. Kurt had been drawing another profile of Blaine. Quickly, he snapped the planner closed embarrassed that Sebastian had seen that and also embarrassed at how he was mindlessly sketching Blaine.

"No, I mean why are you lying for him? You got him Sebastian, congratulations. It's always you Sebastian. Blaine has defended you from the start." Kurt was doing his best not to break under the circumstances.

Sebastian kept an amused smirk on his face watching Kurt's expression flicker between anger and hurt. "God you're so selfish. Listen Malibu Ken, you think that because Blaine happened to defend me on a few occasions because we used to be friends, means he doesn't love you?"

Kurt didn't reply.

"Blaine and I have been friends for years. I moved away to Paris for a couple years during junior high and most of high school and came back and there he was again. We have a long history, Kurt. Blaine isn't the type of guy to drop someone because they made a few mistakes."

Kurt arched a brow. Had Sebastian just admitted he was wrong, again? He saw something spark in Sebastian's eye. Sebastian must have realized what he said because he cleared his throat and adjusted his position in the chair. Kurt didn't say anything on the matter.

"You know, I'd really love to hear about your beautiful relationship with Blaine but I have better things to do." Kurt went to grab his stuff but Sebastian held his hand out.

"Shut up and sit down Hummel, I'm not done yet." He said sternly and for some reason, Kurt complied. "Now, I don't do this whole caring about others things. But like I said Blaine and I have history, he's my friend and as much I would love to see you fail at everything you do I don't like seeing my friend hurt."

Sebastian paused giving Kurt an opportunity to speak up if he wanted. Kurt kept his mouth shut and eyed Sebastian carefully from across the table.

"Blaine is a wreck, it's almost pathetic. He loves you." Sebastian almost sounded annoyed.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Yeah."

Sebastian scoffed his patience wearing thin. He couldn't handle sitting here with Kurt much longer. He leaned forward on the table his voice dropping low. "Did Blaine ever tell you about us?"

"No. But I have a feeling you're about to and you can save your breath I don't-"

"Just shut up for a minute will you? Geez, I'm trying to actually help for a change and you just keep yammering on." Sebastian growled. "Anyway, Blaine and I had been dating for two years right and we'd been friends before that."

Kurt bit down on his tongue to keep from saying anything. He wasn't exactly in the mood for hearing about Blaine's relationship with Sebastian.

"Is this going somewhere?" Kurt asked dully. Sebastian ignored the comment and continued without pause.

"We'd been talking about getting married since we graduated. It was the hot topic of the summer. Then you came along and I knew if I didn't do it soon he'd leave me. So a month before you two started dating I gave him a ring and proposed basically."

Kurt felt his heart stop for a few seconds. He gasped for breath unable to fully process what Sebastian had just told him. "W-what?

"You probably don't want to hear that but the point is Kurt, Blaine broke up with me after everything he meant to me and what I meant to him. He found someone who completed him more. He loves you more than he ever loved me. Blaine may defend me from time to time but only as a friend." Sebastian looked dangerously close to revealing an emotional side of him. "I fought to get him back because I loved him, and for the life of me I couldn't see what he saw in you. Yeah you're cute with a nice ass but I didn't get it."

Kurt kept his eyes focused on the table, just staring. Sebastian rubbed his neck and sighed heavily.

"I've never seen him happier than when he's with you. I was jealous and let's face it, I don't share my things well with other people."

After a minute of uncomfortable silence Kurt spoke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want to see my friend heartbroken anymore, and I swear if you don't do something to fix him soon, I will personally dig your grave and bury you alive in it."

Kurt nodded in understanding. "Thank you."

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and stood up. "Oh and Hummel, you tell anyone about this heart to heart-"

"About how you actually have a softer side, and you care?" Kurt asked with a tiny trace of a smile.

"Yes. Tell anyone, and I'll break your other wrist." Sebastian winked slapped Kurt on the back. "See you around Hummel."

* * *

><p>Kurt had his NYADA audition in twenty-four hours and he couldn't think straight. His talk with Sebastian was throwing him completely off. He was unable to practice or even think of New York as an option. Rachel tried to help him and it didn't take her too long to figure out exactly what was bothering him and causing his mind to wander.<p>

"It's Blaine isn't it?" She asked leaning against the piano. They had been using one of the private soundproof practice rooms in the dorms. Quite convenient actually.

"How did you ever guess?" Kurt mumbled poking one of the keys. "I kind of ran into Sebastian today. Actually, he came over and sat down with me."

"What did he have to say?" Rachel asked urgently.

"We talked about Blaine, or he talked about Blaine and he basically told me I have to get back together with him." Kurt mumbled. "He told me that, I was wrong about the phone call, that it wasn't actually a phone call like Blaine said. He said that Blaine loved me."

Rachel came around and sat down on the bench next to Kurt. She pressed up against him, taking his hand. "You know the world is a crazy place when Sebastian starts making sense. Kurt, have you called Blaine yet?"

"No. I haven't. And I don't know if I will. It might be too late."

"Of course it isn't Kurt! If he won't contact you anymore then you need to be the one to get him back. You love him, don't you?" She lowered her head trying to catch Kurt's adverted gaze. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Do you really need to ask me that?"

Rachel squeezed his hand. "Then call him, Kurt. That way you can get this sorted out and you'll be ready for your audition tomorrow. Right?"

Kurt just smiled at Rachel. Kurt didn't want to just call Blaine up and tell him he was sorry. Blaine deserved much more than just a simple apology. The gear sin Kurt's head turned. He took out his phone after freeing his hand from Rachel and sent Blaine a text.

**Meet me, our spot five o'clock. Please.**

"Rachel. I need your help and your endless collection of karaoke versions of Broadway musicals." Kurt smiled slyly.

**Ok. -B**

* * *

><p>Kurt wondered if Blaine was actually going to show up. He sat on the stonewall letting his feet dangle over the edge. He checked his watch, 5:05. What if Blaine had already decided that Kurt wasn't worth it anymore and Sebastian had been lying about everything just to get Kurt's hopes up?<p>

"Hey." Blaine's broken voice interrupted Kurt's thoughts. He hopped off the wall, his eyes wide and his stomach churning over and over. Kurt tried to smile but the look on Blaine's face was too painful.

"Hey." Kurt replied, his voice nearly breathless. "Th-thank you for coming here."

"Yeah. Um, what did you want?" Blaine approached a little closer his eyes kept darting away from Kurt to stare at the ground of a bush or anything but Kurt.

"I wanted to let you know how sorry I am."

Blaine shook his head. " Sorry? You accused me of loving another man, when I only want you.. You broke up with me because you thought I wasn't trustworthy. So why should I trust you, why should I believe you when you tell me you're sorry?" Blaine voice was dangerously calm and even. His eyes were intense though. Kurt felt defeated, but he couldn't back down.

"You shouldn't. But, I hope that you'll give me a chance to prove it." Kurt said with a little more confidence.

Blaine folded his arms across his chest. "How?"

"The only way I know." Kurt took out a small remote and hit the play button, music started to play from a stereo he had hidden behind the wall. Blaine's facial expression flickered a moment upon recognizing the song.

_"Without you, the ground thaws. The rain falls. The grass grows. Without you, the seeds root. The flowers bloom. The children play."_

Blaine's arms dropped to his sides, the intensity in his eyes fading as Kurt continued to sing. Kurt stood his ground never breaking eye contact with Blaine.

_"The stars gleam. The poets dream. The eagles fly, without you. The earth turns. The sun burns. But I die without you."_

Blaine took a deep breath, his voice shaky at first but growing steadier with each lyric closing the distance between him and Kurt. _"The world revives,"_

_ "Colors renew. But I know blue."_

_ "Only blue."_

_ "Lonely blue."_

Blaine was only a few inches from Kurt now. He reached out and took hold Kurt's hands weaving their fingers together.

_"Without you the eyes gaze, the legs walk. The lungs breathe. The mind churns. The heart yearns. The tears dry without you. Life goes on, but I'm gone cause I die without you."_

_ "Without you."_

Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's. He took a deep breath just holding tight onto Kurt's hands.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you Blaine." Kurt's voice started to crack.

"Ssh. I shouldn't have given you reason to doubt." Blaine replied softly. He rolled his head up and captured Kurt's lips. It had been far too long since Kurt felt Blaine this close to him, kissing him. This was everything that kiss from Chandler should have been. It should have been Blaine by that fire with the blanket wrapped around them. Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and draped his arms over his shoulders breaking form the kiss only to come up for air. He smiled against Blaine's lips. They stayed like this for a minute until Blaine pulled back, his hands settled firmly on Kurt's waist.

"I love you." Kurt sighed, tears starting to grow in his eyes. "Please don't hate me."

Blaine chuckled a little. "I could never hate you, Kurt. I knew you'd figure it out, I just didn't think it'd take you this long."

Blaine started to dig in his pocket. After a few moments he pulled out a small silver band. Kurt gasped a little his eyes glued to the trinket.

"I think this is yours. If you still want it?"

"Of course I do." Kurt smiled. He had missed the ring greatly. He held out his hand but Blaine pulled the ring away.

"Remember when I first gave this to you and I told you it wasn't a promise ring it was just a ring. I shouldn't have said that because this ring is a promise, Kurt."

Kurt held his breath, his eyes wide again. "What are you promising?" He finally managed to ask.

There was a smile playing on Blaine's lips. "To always love you silly."

Kurt opened his mouth to say something in response but Blaine kept on talking cutting him short.

"Not only that but to always protect you and always save the day from rock salt snowballs. To always split a sugar cookie with you when we get coffee. To always pick up your call not matter what I'm doing. To kiss you whenever and wherever you want-"

"Blaine." Kurt's ears flushed pink at the thought.

"But mostly, it's a promise that I'm always going to be here to make sure that you remember just how perfectly imperfect you are."

Blaine gave Kurt the more adoring look Kurt could ever remember seeing from him. His heart melted and Kurt was sorry that he ever thought that the two of them breaking up would be the best option. Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand and slid the ring back onto Kurt's right hand, one day he hoped to place another band just like this one onto Kurt's left hand.

The familiar feeling of the ring around Kurt's finger was welcome. He blinked and a few tears rolled down his cheeks. "I love you so much Kurt."

"I love you, too."

Blaine took hold of Kurt's hand. "Coffee? It's been a while."

"I would love to."

Kurt grabbed the small stereo from behind the wall and they walked around the union. Blaine held his hand tight and swung their arms back and forth. After a minute Blaine tilted his head in Kurt's direction, a curious smirk lighting up his eyes.

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well, I never stopped loving you Blaine. But I think I finally came to my senses earlier today when Sebastian decided to say more than two insults to me."

This news came as a surprise to Blaine and it showed on his face. He faltered a little. "Sebastian?"

"Yeah, he told me about you guys. About how Sebastian proposed to you."

Blaine burst out laughing. Kurt stood back letting go of Blaine's hand. "That wasn't the reaction I had anticipated."

"I'm…I'm sorry. Sebastian said he proposed to me?" Blaine's eyes teared in the corners.

"Yes. Okay, he said he gave you a promise ring." Kurt continued his brow furrowed, trying to access Blaine's reaction.

"No. I mean, yeah we discussed promise rings and maybe a proposal during the summer, but he never proposed to me, Kurt. I swear he didn't." Blaine draw and 'X' over his chest to signify he was telling the truth.

"Why would Sebastian lie about that then? Alright let's say that Sebastian had given you a promise ring and you accepted it, all in a month before we started dating. What would you have done if events played out in the same fashion?" Kurt asked.

Blaine held the door open for Kurt. He shrugged his shoulders as if the answer was the easiest and most common logic in the world. "I'd have broken up with Sebastian and gone out with you."

"Honestly?"

Blaine scoffed, "Yes, dummy. Sebastian and I had something special and it was nice while it lasted but what I have with you is so much more than that Kurt. You know?"

Kurt bit his bottom lip and smiled at Blaine. He slipped his hand over the small of Blaine's back as they walked in line. Kurt thought about the reasons as to why Sebastian would say that. Blaine smiled over at Kurt.

"Hey, isn't your NYADA audition tomorrow?" Blaine asked. "Did you need help with it at all?"

Kurt hummed pretending to think the offer over. "Help would be much appreciated but, do you think you could help me with…other things? I think I'm a bit out of practice."

He fixed his gaze on Blaine locking eyes and hoping he would understand. It took a few seconds for it to sink in and Blaine mouth formed an "O" followed by some chuckling and a broad smile. "I'd be happy to help you. Beside, I did promise to kiss you whenever and wherever you wanted."

"We'll see." Kurt said with a playful wink.


	30. Eyes Open

_**((** **A/N** Sorry for the super super long wait guys! I was working at Cedar Point over the last two months where internet and wifi is a mythical legend. In other words I had no internet and no time to actually write. But now I am back and expect another chapter in the next day or so. :) Thank you all who comment, favorite, and overall just love this story. You guys are the best and you keep me writing! **))**_

"I don't think I can do this." Kurt breathed. His chest felt tight and his breathing constricted. He fanned his hands in front of his face trying to cool himself down. Blaine was standing next to him, his hands gripped tight on his boyfriend's arms. Leaning in Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear.

"Yes. Yes you can. Kurt, if anyone can do this it's you. You've done it before you can go and attack this again."

Blaine's words were sudo reassuring. Kurt wanted to believe him because after all Blaine was right. Kurt had performed and got into NYADA before, there should have been no reason to be afraid now.

"Just take a deep breath, come on we have two hours before your audition." Blaine kissed the side of Kurt's neck instantly causing Kurt to go weak in the knees. He closed his eyes and hummed in response. Blaine chuckled and came around to the front of Kurt. He smoothed out Kurt's vest and leaned in for another kiss.

"Mm, what are you doing/" Kurt asked pulling away a little.

"Distracting you." Blaine said simply.

"Well it's working." Kurt muttered. "But, I should practice the song again."

"Kuurt." Blaine whined pulling Kurt close to him. "You've sung this song till you were blue in the face. You got this. Why don't we go sit and get some coffee and just relax until showtime, okay?"

Kurt licked his lips and as much as he wanted to object the look in Blaine's eyes made it impossible to say anything but yes. He scoffed and nodded. "Fine. Just water for me though, I don't want to mess anything up." He said in regards to his voice.

"Alright, water for you coffee for me and maybe a sugar cookie to split?" Blaine asked.

Kurt sighed, "Maybe a bite or two."

Blaine smiled in triumph and grabbed his jacket and Kurt's. The weather was still chilled outside but spring was right around the corner. The end of the semester was quickly approaching as well as Kurt's fate. This could be his last spring in Ohio.

In the union they took their usual table at the coffee shop and the only thing that was different was that Kurt had a bottle of water instead of coffee. They discussed everything but the audition and it felt great. There was one thought that kept entering Kurt's head and he couldn't shake it. Blaine split their sugar cookie and pushed half of it to Kurt on a napkin. Kurt stared down at it with sad eyes.

"Blaine, when—if I make it to New York, what are you going to do?" He finally asked. It had been unsaid between the two of them for a while. Mentioned at first but then shoved under the rug and all but forgotten about.

Blaine sipped his coffee thoughtfully. "When you make it to New York, I'm going to visit you every chance I get. There is skype for every time in between. Let me tell you I'm going to be very very distracting, I don't think you'll have time for homework." The way Blaine made light of the serious situation made Kurt grin, but he could see how Blaine really felt just by looking in his eyes.

"Can we be serious about this for a second?" Kurt asked quietly.

Blaine's cheeky smile faded. He looked down at the table and nodded. "Kurt, you deserve to be in New York not stuck here in Ohio. We'll make it work, I promise. As long as you think we're going to be okay we will be."

He reached across the table and took Kurt's hand rubbing his thumb lightly over the knuckles. Kurt sighed.

"We will be." Kurt said with fierce determination. "Several states between us aren't going to keep us apart. We'll be fine."

Blaine had been holding his breath when Kurt reassured him they would work out. He exhaled and nodded. "Alright. That's all I needed to hear."

They drank their coffee and water in silence for the remainder of their time there. Blaine hadn't let go of Kurt's hand either, but there was no complaint from Kurt. When there was only forty minutes left until Kurt's audition the two of them headed over to the theater on campus. Kurt's nerves were rattling his entire body. He couldn't remember being this nervous for the first audition.

"Kurt!" Rachel flagged Kurt and Blaine down as soon as they entered the building. Kurt shouldn't have been surprised to see his best friend there accompanied by his brother.

Rachel charged down the hallway and flung her arms around Kurt successfully knocking him off balance. She held tight.

"Oh Kurt, break a leg." She said sounding as though she had been crying.

Kurt laughed and pried Rachel off him. "Thank you but you guys didn't have to come."

Finn scoffed and patted Kurt on the back. "Are you kidding? Of course we did."

"You're going to be wonderful, just like before." Rachel nodded. "Um, maybe you could uh put in a good word for me with the representative from NYADA."

Kurt had been waiting for this to come from Rachel's mouth. He shook his head and just hugged her. "Naturally. I'll be sure to let them know what kind of talent they are missing."

"Are you almost ready?" Blaine asked. "We should go in and take a seat. We'll be in the back for support. Unless, of course, you don't want us there."

Kurt knew that saying no to the three of them would be like telling a small child they couldn't go to DisneyWorld. He blinked back tears and nodded. "I couldn't do this without the three of you, so yes you all can sit in."

"Oh, Kurt you never told me what song you were doing. You and Blaine have been pretty secretive." Rachel said with a slight bitter tone.

Kurt shrugged. "I've been changing the song over the last week and I changed it from what I was doing two days ago. You'll see."

"You're gonna be awesome dude." Finn said giving his brother a hug.

They went inside the theater and took seats in the back where they were hardly noticeable. Kurt remained silent while the others were buzzing and talking about New York and already planning a vacation to travel in order to visit Kurt. He did his best to tune it out, not wanting to jinx anything.

The doors to the theater opened again and a familiar woman stepped through. She had an air about her that let everyone know she was important. Kurt could almost mistake it for royalty. She had a head wrap, dark skin and glasses that sat low on her nose threatening to fall off any second. Under one arm she carried a thin bag, filled with her papers on Kurt. They probably told her that he was previously accepted but declined. Kurt knew this woman, she was the same one he auditioned for before. Her name was Carmen Tibideaux and she was the Dean. Kurt's butterflies started to ache. He watched her with wide eyes as she quietly took a seat toward the middle of the theater where a table had been set up over the chairs for the occasion. She flicked on the light on the table, and pulled out her papers. With what looked like a solid gold pen, she scratched a few things down and glanced up toward the stage.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." Madam Tibideaux called out, her voice just as poised as she was.

Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's hand giving it a soft kiss. "All eyes on you babe. I believe in you."

Kurt quickly rose and made his way up to the stage. He stood center stage and smiled at the dean. "Present." He said, immediately regretting it.

Madam Tibideaux kept her eyes scanning over the papers in front of her. "Proceed whenever you are ready."

Kurt nodded. He took a deep breath and stood back. Prior to this performance for Madam Tibideaux, Kurt had sung "I'm Not The Boy Next Door" and totally rocked it. He didn't want to play it safe and use the same song and he was glad he didn't. His music started, "Blackbird". Kurt hardly got through the first chorus when Madam Tibideaux signaled for him to stop.

Kurt cleared his throat, "Was—Is something wrong?" He asked in a small voice.

"Tell me something Mr. Hummel. How long did you practice this?" She asked her eyes finally rising to meet his, and Kurt shrank. Her lips were pursed and her gaze was more than intimidating.

"It's a song I've sung before." Kurt admitted.

"Thank you Mr. Hummel, that will be all." She said shutting her folder.

"No!" Kurt blurted out. "Please, I'm sorry I can sing something else."

Madam Tibideaux blinked, her expression not changing for a second. "As soon as the song started I could tell this was your safe song. I want to see you challenge yourself Mr. Hummel. NYADA is looking for the best and most talented, they are not looking for safe."

Kurt glanced back to Blaine and the others with fearful eyes. He locked eyes with Blaine. Kurt nodded. "If you'll give me one more chance I have another song in mind."

Madam Tibideaux sat back in her seat and gestured for him to continue. Kurt took a deep breath, it was lucky that he had it on the same CD. "As If We Never Said Goodbye" started to play and there was a curious glint in Madam Tibideaux's eye. Kurt had only sung this a few times before on his own and then once in front of Blaine. He never expected to try out with it.

_"I don't want to be alone, but that's all in the past. This worlds waited long enough. I've come home at last! And this time will be bigger, and brighter than we knew it. So watch me fly we all know I can do it!"_

In the back of the theater Blaine sat with his hands covering his mouth in sheer awe at his boyfriend. He had heard Kurt perform many times before, but this was purely outstanding. There were tears in the eyes of all three of them as Kurt wrapped up the song. Kurt was in rare form, and Blaine couldn't be more proud to be with him.

When the music finished, Kurt looked to Madam Tibideaux. She sat her gaze fixated on Kurt, expression still pointed and all business. The silence that followed seemed to last forever. Madam Tibideaux broke eye contact and went to her notes writing a few lines down. Kurt took this time to catch a glance at his friends. They were sitting on the edge of their seats also silent and not moving.

"Mr. Hummel." Madam Tibideaux broke the silence. "It says here that you auditioned for us once and got accepted, yet you turned us down." She looked up expecting and explanation.

Kurt licked his lips and nodded. "Yes. My Dad got really sick, he uh...he was in the hospital and I wasn't ready to leave the state and be away from him should anything happen."

Madam Tibideaux jotted a note down with her fancy pen. "And you're ready now?"

"I would like to think so." Kurt replied.

"Just because you were accepted once does not necessarily mean that you are granted another green light." She said with her cool almost haughty voice. Madam Tibideaux removed her glasses and sat back in the chair eyeing Kurt on stage. "I remember you. Not just because you're listed on file, but I remember your performance from last time. It was outstanding, one of the best auditions I've ever seen."

Kurt tried not to let that fact go to his head or to get his hopes up too much. He smiled and nodded.

"With that being said, you did not fail to disappoint me again. For a second you had me worried with Blackbird, but your second choice was much better." Madam Tiideaux granted Kurt a small smile across her tight lips. This sent Kurt into a large toothy grin.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

"I know talent when I see it Mr. Hummel, and you are certainly talented." She collected her papers together and neatly put them inside of her bag. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel. We will be in touch with you in the next few weeks." Her smile was more noticeable this time around. She got up and left the theater. Once the doors closed behind her, Blaine and the others came running to the stage. Kurt felt like fainting. Bline lept at him and wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist hoisting him up into the air.

"Kurt! Kurt, that was amazing!" He said with tears in his eye. "You were so perfect."

Rachel was bouncing and clapping her hands together and when Blaine finally let go of Kurt she lunged for the next hug. "Oh, I knew you could do it Kurt. That song was just...it was wonderful. I can't believe she came back to see you and she remembered you." Rachel let go and looked toward the doors. "I wonder...Ill be back." And she kissed Finn on the cheek and took over down the aisle toward the back of the theater.

"Rachel, don't you dare!" But Kurt's words fell on deaf ears. He sighed and was distracted by Finn's crushing hug. Kurt gasped and let out a burst of laughter.

"That was so awesome dude." Finn said pulling back. "Really, best you've ever sounded."

Kurt pulled in his bottom lip trying not to cry but as he blinked a few tears rolled down his face. "Thank you."

Blaine grinned and took hold of Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him deeply not caring that Finn was right next to them. Finn rubbed the back of his neck trying not to watch the two. Kurt stared wide-eyed at Blaine as the kiss finally broke.

"What was that for?" Kurt asked.

"I'm so proud of you." Blaine said his cheeks slightly pink.

Kurt breathed a sigh and draped his arms over Blaine's shoulders and hugged him. "I was so nervous, everyone was watching me. It was more nerve wrecking than anything. And when she stopped me the first time you don't know how hard it was for me to keep from breaking down."

"Ssh." Blaine cooed in his ear. "You were wonderful. Honestly, I didn't know you could sing like that."

Kurt let loose and started to cry burying his face a moment in Blaine's neck. He let himself cry for a minute and pushed away from Blaine glancing over to Finn.

"Now all I have to do is wait and hopefully they let me back in." Kurt said.

"Kurt, after that performance they would be insane not to let you in." Finn said. "You got this in the bag. Let's just hope Rachel doesn't scare Madam Tibideaux off." He looked back toward the doors where Rachel hadn't come back.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm worried for Rachel more than Madam Tibideaux. Rachel can be kind of...forceful."

"Yeah. You're telling me." Finn muttered. "Whatever Rachel wants, she makes sure to get."

Blaine smirked, "Yeah but that Tibideaux woman seemed just as stubborn and set as Rachel is."

Kurt shrugged and hoped whatever Rachel was planning on she accomplished it. He linked arms with Blaine and smiled a new. Blaine matched the smile.

"Why don't we go and get some dinner, all of us. I'm a little hungry after that." Kurt said.

Kurt hadn't had anything to eat all day and suddenly his stomach reminded him of that. He pulled himself close to Blaine as they walked toward the back of theater. Kurt still felt anxious. Blaine was proud of him, he didn't want to disappoint him by not making it into NYADA, not after Blaine went through the trouble of reapplying for him. But Kurt was also anxious about getting in and moving to New York and away from Blaine. He couldn't let them see this worry though. Kurt kept his cool even though he was screaming on the inside. There was so much pressure riding on his shoulders, at least that's what it felt like.


	31. Happiness

The next few weeks were nerve wrecking. Kurt kept his mind on school and his last showcase trying to push NYADA and leaving Blaine behind out of his mind. That was more easier said than done thanks to Rachel, who decided it was best to dwell on about how she chased Madam Tibideaux down and was—shockingly-denied another audition on the spot.

"I just don't understand, it wouldn't have taken much of her time." Rachel kept saying. "I know exactly what song I would have performed. If she only gave me another chance, I could prove to her that I am meant to be at NYADA."

"Rachel, fill out the application and submit it for your junior year or transfer for next spring semester. I'm sure with your roll in Wicked and all of your showcases, your resume is much more developed." Kurt reasoned over lunch one day.

Rachel jabbed at the lettuce in her salad, she looked as though she were actually considering what Kurt said.

"She was already here, it would have taken five minutes at the most."

Kurt sighed realizing his advice was falling on deaf ears. Blaine rubbed Kurt's back sensing his frustration.

"Rachel, Kurt has a point. Your resume is probably amazing by now and with your talent I'm sure you'll be a shoe in next year for NYADA."

Rachel glanced back and forth and shrugged, still utterly defeated. Kurt hated when Rachel played the victim. He had more important things to deal with than Rachel's pity party. As horrible as that sounded in his head.

"If I get in, I'll put in a good word for you." Kurt promised.

A smile stretched Rachel's features. Before she could say anything a shadow was cast over their table.

"Well look, if it isn't baby Barbra, old Betty White, and the Captain Gay Sparrow." Sebastian smirked down at them, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Anyone else just lose their appetite?" Kurt murmured.

"Calm down." Sebastian said. "I'm here on gentler terms, so you can put your pitch forks and torches away. I'm here to congratulate you, Kurt, on your NYADA audition. My Dad happens to be old friends with Madam Tibideaux, he helped settle a law suit a few years back. I have it on good authority that she absolutely adored her little turban out of you."

Kurt looked back to Blaine who just gave a confused shrug. "Why are you congratulating me exactly?"

"Because I'm trying this whole nice thing. I'm going to see how far it takes me, apparently no one appreciates it. Your welcome by the way, I see you and Blaine are back to being a sickingly adorable couple."

"You know this all just sounds sarcastic coming from you." Rachel chimed in.

"I said I was trying to be nice, I can't be blamed if you all take it in a different light." Sebastian took a seat beside Rachel without asking. She scowled and pulled her salad away form him.

"I apologized for the nasty things I did this year, especially almost blinding you, Blaine. Now I want to start over. Hi, I'm Sebastian Smythe."

"And we're not interested." Rachel spat. She collected her belongings and stood up, he nose raised in the air. When neither Blaine or Kurt made a move to follow she stood there with an awkward expression on her face. "Guys?"

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but looked to Kurt to continue for him. Kurt eyed Sebastian caustiously. "Sebastian is like a bad rash you can't get rid of, regardless of how much expensive top of the line cream you use."

"Is that analogy something you deal with in real life, Hummel? Cause if so, I'm a little uncomfortable being compared to a rash of yours." Sebastian smirked smuggly.

Kurt shot him a look that told him to keep his mouth shut. "However annoying he was this year and how downright rude and mean he can be-"

"I like to think of myself as aggressively nice." Sebastian winked at Kurt earning him another glare.

"He did apologize unprovoked, and admittedly he helped Blaine and I get back together." Kurt turned his gaze on Blaine now giving him a soft smile. "He helped me realize how much of an idiot I was being."

Rachel still looked wary of Sebastian. She opened her mouth to argue but decided to bit her tongue. Taking a seat back beside Sebastian she huffed and held her hand out to him. He arched a brow and took her hand. Rachel squeezed it tighter than she needed to, it caught Sebastian off guard but it made him laugh a little.

"Thanks Kurt." Sebastian said, his nose wrinkling. "I get all tingly when you become the bigger man."

"That's enough, Sebastian." Blaine scoffed.

Sebastian turned his focus to Blaine, "Long time no talk, killer. Look I'm not going to be all Brady Bunch with you three. Blaine and I have history as friends, but you two I'm not going to link arms and sing Kumbaya just because I decided to turn up my nice factor toward you." Sebastian stood up and fixed his shirt. He still had that arrogant air about him. Kurt couldn't help but smile a little.

"I was so looking forward to singing Kumbaya with you too."

"Frenemies." Sebastian said to Rachel and Kurt. "Don't expect sleep overs and movie nights. I'll tolerate you."

"Wouldn't expect anything else." Kurt said still smiling.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Don't make me regret being nice to you." He didn't wait for them to say anything else and walked off.

"Bye Sebastian." Kurt called after him as he walked off.

Rachel leaned forward on the table. "Did that really just happen? I think we may have entered the Twilight Zone."

Kurt chuckled and sipped his Vitamin Water. "Sebastian has a softer side to him."

"Kurt's right. This bad boy thing is just an act. I've been friends long enough to know that he is always this way to people he doesn't fully trust." Blaine said.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't care if he trusts me or not, just so long as he doesn't try to blind anyone again."

Rachel drummed her fingers on the table. "I still don't like him. Except, he called me baby Barbra. Does that mean he thinks I could be the next Barbra?"

Kurt and Blaine exchanged a smirk and ignored Rachel's question.

* * *

><p>Walking back to the room, Rachel went a head wanting to get to Finn and Kurt's mailbox to check for the NYADA letter. Kurt didn't have the energy to argue to chase after her. Blaine held onto his hand and just chuckled softly as Rachel darted off. They walked in silence together for a minute. Kurt's mind swimming through a million what ifs.<p>

"Blaine, when are we going to talk about it?" Kurt finally asked.

"Hm, talk about what?"

Kurt sighed, "You know what. When...if I move to New York. What are you going to do? We've discussed it on a basic level but then we brush it off."

Blaine tried to keep the smile on his face. Kurt could see it in Blaine's eyes though that this was one conversation he didn't want to have. "I told you. I'm going to visit you every chance I get, and skype and-"

"I know, but for how long? I don't want to sound like a pessimist, I'm just trying to be realistic. How long can we go with just seeing each other through a screen, and for the rare occasion on a weekend here and there?"

Blaine hung his head coming to a stop. He kept a hold of Kurt's hand. "Kurt. I love you. I don't care what we have to do, I still want to be with you."

"Transfer." Kurt blurted out. Blaine looked taken aback by the suggestion.

"W-what?"

"You heard me." Kurt took Blaine's hand in both of his. "Transfer. Maybe not to NYADA but to some other school in the city. I bet you could get into any of them. NYU is still accepting late admissions and I know they have a fantastic music program. We could an apartment and we'll both go to school in New York, you won't have to drive up on random weekends."

Blaine stood there taking in everything Kurt was suggesting. He sighed shaking his head. "Kurt, I couldn't-"

Kurt tilted his head to the side. "What do you mean you couldn't? Of course you could. I'll help you with the applications."

"No, my uh...my parents wouldn't let me." Blaine said. "They're paying for my school and if they knew I wanted to transfer to New York to be with you...Kurt they would never let me do that."

In that moment Kurt choked back tears. He knew that Mr. Anderson was thrilled with him, and Mrs. Anderson wouldn't do a single thing about it but he had no idea that he was hated that much. Kurt pulled Blaine closer to him ignoring that they were in public.

"Forget them." Kurt said, desperate. "I don't want to go to New York without you. I won't. I'm not leaving you here to be some kind of internet boyfriend."

Blaine stroked the side of Kurt's face. "I-...I'm sorry."

Kurt quickly dried his eyes and started walking again leaving Blaine to catch up. He laced his fingers with Kurt and squeezed his hand reassuringly. "You said we'd be okay, didn't you?"

"I did." Kurt muttered. "I want us to be. I'll never say goodbye to you."

"I know babe." Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's hand. "As long as you think we'll be okay than we will, remember I said that? Come on, let's see if your letter came. If Rachel hasn't already torn into it."

As soon as they entered the building, Rachel was standing there bouncing on the balls of her feet she was waving a letter in the air. "Where have you been?" She scolded rushing over. "Kurt. Kurt, it came it's right here."

Kurt couldn't feel his legs. He stared down at the envelope Rachel was waving in his face. Blaine smiled a helped to guide them over to the elevator. Blaine peered over at Rachel inside the elevator.

"Rachel, how did you know their mail box combination?"

Rachel smiled broadly, proud of herself. "Finn gave it to me last semester. I get things mailed to their box all the time. I send him little gifts."

"Cute."

"Oh my God." Kurt murmured breaking up their conversation. "What if I didn't get in?" He asked, his face paled.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's shoulders and ushered him out the door as the elevator took them to their floor. "Kurt, you got in. I know you did. Sebastian seems to think you did."

Rachel snorted. "Yes, and he is such a reliable source." she flinched and changed her tone. "I mean, of course you got in sweetie. You were fabulous!"

Finn was already inside of the room, having just gotten back from class. They all stood anxiously in front of Kurt as he stared down at the envelope. Rachel was the first one to break the silence.

"Kurt. Open it."

He took a deep breath and turned the envelope over in his hands. Slowly he slid his fingers under the fold and started to tear it. Everyone in the room held their breath and Kurt took out the folded paper inside. He flipped it open, trying not to get his hopes up. There was a terrified expression frozen on his face and his eyes quickly read the formal greeting and onto the body of the letter. Kurt stood very still, almost forgetting to breathe.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, becoming concerned by the silence.

Kurt glanced up, "I got in." he sounded unsure almost confused by it. Rachel and Finn cheered as Kurt repeated himself with more confidence. "I got in!"

Tears started to form and in an instant Blaine was in front of him, grabbing his face with his hands and pressing a kiss to Kurt's lips. Kurt broke the kiss gasping for air before wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and cheering out loud. He kissed him again and buried his face into his boyfriend's neck.

"Oh Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed, his eyes watering. "I knew you would get in."

"Kurt I'm proud!" Rachel didn't wait to be invited and welcomed herself to the hug between Kurt and Blaine. Finn decided to join as well.

"Told you you'd get in dude."

The group hug broke and Kurt stood back, his face a light with joy. He had gotten into NYADA before, but now it seemed like he could actually go. In that moment of happiness Kurt forgot about the one thing keeping him in Ohio now, Blaine. He was focused on New York and getting to attend one of the best Musical Theater schools in the country. He jumped in the air and stared at the letter praying that he didn't read it wrong. It still said he had been accepted for the fall term.

"Oh my God." Kurt exclaimed. Then his face fell as reality sunk in. "Oh my God. I have...I have so much to do. I have to find a place to live, and clothes. Oh, I need to go shopping and get a whole new wardrobe just for New York. And classes, I need to go on and sign up for those."

Blaine watched Kurt with pride but there was a bit of sadness in his eyes. While Kurt was talking things over with himself, he turned to Rachel.

"Rach, can I talk to you out in the hall for a minute?"

Kurt had heard Blaine wanting alone time with Rachel but it didn't bother him. He was too busy fumbling with his phone to call his Dad and Carol and tell them the great news.

* * *

><p>Kurt was still on a high a few days after the letter of acceptance. He couldn't stop smiling even though in his head he knew this meant leaving Blaine in Ohio. Over the last couple days, Kurt noticed a slight change in Blaine. He was a little more distant and more quiet than he usually was. Laying in Blaine's arms on the futon one night while watching the newest Project Runway, Kurt tilted his head back to stare at Blaine.<p>

"You're quiet tonight." Kurt observed.

Blaine smirked and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair softly. "I'm watching the show. I'm hoping that Carter doesn't go home."

Kurt scowled a little knowing that couldn't have been the reason but before he could say anything Blaine continued.

"Also, exams are next week and I'm just a little stressed. Can you believe the year is ending? It all went by so fast."

Kurt closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of Blaine's fingertips on his scalp. He hummed in response resting his head back on Blaine's chest.

"So much has happened. I got a role in Wicked, I broke my hand on some guys jaw, I got into NYADA for a second time, and I met you." He said the last one with a great big smile that spread to Blaine. "When you stop and think about it, Kurt Hummel has had a pretty good year."

Blaine chuckled lightly and kissed Kurt on the top of his head. "Blaine Anderson's year hasn't been horrible either. Remember when I got to wear that eye-patch for a few weeks. That was the best." He teased. "Oh and then there was you."

Kurt elbowed him lightly and laughed along with Blaine. When their laughter subsided, he ran his fingers over Blaine's arm. Blaine shivered at the touch but rested his head on Kurt's with a gentle sigh.

"Have you given anymore thought of transferring?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Kurt, I told you that my parents-"

"What if I talked to them, or if you didn't tell them about me going to NYADA." Kurt suggested.

Blaine shifted uncomfortably. This conversation wasn't something he was willing to have. "Can we just watch the show."

"Blaine." Kurt begged. "I told you, I'm not going to New York without you."

Blaine shushed him and kissed his head again. "I know. I know. Fine, I'll talk to them. Promise me that you'll go to New York though."

Kurt frowned and held onto Blaine's arm tight, wanting to sink into him. He reluctantly nodded. "I promise. My Dad and I are going to look at apartments after exam week. A friend of mine lives out there, I may be able to room with him until I find a place I can afford. I mean, we can afford. You can get things settled here and I'll just meet you out there at the end of the summer." Kurt sounded so hopeful.

Blaine nuzzled into Kurt's neck kissing him a few times on the neck, making Kurt melt and totally forget the conversation. He shifted his position so that now Blaine was on top of him. Kurt ran his hand down the side of Blaine's face.

"I love you." Kurt said simply.

Blaine smiled. "I love you more than anything."

He leaned down and kissed Kurt passionately, pouring everything he could into the kiss. Kurt was surprised by it but didn't question the amount of emotion. This was perfect. Kurt couldn't wait until they were both in New York with their own apartment. If he could wake up beside Blaine every morning for the rest of his life he would be happy and content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thank you all again for your reviews! I'm working on the next and final chapter. But I'll let you know now not to worry cause I plan on making a sequel to this fic. :) I just hope you'll enjoy it as much as you all seem to enjoy this one!


	32. Don't Speak

The final week of classes and exams went by fast. A little too fast for Kurt. He was going to be heading to New York for the summer and then school almost immediately after finals week. There was a week worth of packing and a week long spent with Blaine. He was going to miss Blaine, but was already making plans for him to visit in the summer.

"Let's go mini golfing!" Blaine tugged on Kurt's hand like a small child. The ice cream cone he held in the other hand helped to seer the image into Kurt's mind. He smiled.

"Blaine, we've already been to the zoo, the mall, I'm tired. Can't we call it a day?" Kurt whined. "Let's just go back and watch a movie or something."

Blaine pursed his lips and sighed. He pulled Kurt closer to him with on arm and held him. Kurt laughed and did his best not to drop his snow cone. Blaine stared at him, a bit of sadness in his eyes. It hadn't been there before and Kurt couldn't understand where it was coming from now.

"I mean, if you want to mini golf we can..." Kurt said softly. He hadn't meant to hurt Blaine's feelings.

Blaine shook his head. "No. It's fine. It's just...you leave tomorrow."

Kurt leaned in and gave Blaine a sweet reassuring kiss. "It's only for a few days unless I can find a place for us to live next year."

"Us?" Blaine stammered, caught by surprise.

"Yes. Us. You said you'd talk to your parents about transferring, I want to find an apartment that will fit the both of us comfortably. Nothing too big because it's going to cost money. Which is why I'm heading over there in the middle of the summer so I can start finding jobs and working. Blaine, we've talked about this." Kurt smiled.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt but kept a hold of his hand, walking them down the street back toward Kurt's car. "I know, sorry. There have been a lot of things on my mind lately."

They walked silently to the car both throwing away what was left of their frozen treats in a garbage can along the way. Kurt climbed into the driver's side. He smiled over at Blaine. "We can go mini golfing in New York." He said happily. "I'm sure they have to have it there too."

Blaine smirked. Kurt turned on the radio and their song came over the speakers. "Perfect" by Pink. It was what they always sang to one another in the car. It caused Kurt's eyes to light up as he glanced over to Blaine, oblivious to anything that might have been wrong.

They both sang it as a duet as they often did with songs. The two of them had been busy the last week with nonstop activities Blaine had planned for them. And they were all lovely, he especially loved the candlelight dinner Blaine made him. It was so romantic and to be honest their sex life hadn't been better.

Kurt didn't want to question the sudden amount of affection and clinginess Blaine was showing toward him. He chalked it up to their recent break up and then New York. It was a tough couple of months but they had survived and Kurt couldn't be happier. Being in New York for several weeks without Blaine would be hard, but he'd manage with skype and phone calls until Blaine could fly out and meet him. By then, Kurt planned on having a cozy apartment for the two of them.

* * *

><p>Back in Kurt's bedroom where Titanic played on the TV, the volume turned low, Kurt curled up into Blaine's arms laughing and talking about the year that had gone by.<p>

"Remember when you punched Sebastian to try and avenge me?" Blaine chuckled. "And you broke your wrist?" He picked up Kurt's now healed wrist carefully. Kurt wrinkled his nose and flexed his fingers, his fingertips brushing against Blaine's own.

"That guy has the face of a marble statue." Kurt grumbled. "Karma I guess for hitting someone. You know i've never punched anyone before in my life."

Blaine pushed the hair away from Kurt's forehead and kissed him there softly. "I'd believe it. You're too kind for that sort of violence."

"Yeah, the guy had it coming though. He nearly blinded you Blaine." Kurt poked him in the nose. As if pressing a button, Blaine smiled revealing his beautifully white teeth. It was Blaine's smile that made him swoon over him in the first place followed by everything else Blaine was.

"I'm still standing here though." Blaine said.

"Sebastian was kind of insane, but I think I understand him a little more. And he tried to make up for what he did. Not saying I trust him." Kurt added quickly.

"That's what I love about you." Blaine sighed. "You're always willing to give someone a second chance and benefit of the doubt."

The tone in which Blaine said this sounded almost sad, as though he was trying to speak about it in a past tense. A bitter sweet memory that had been lingering in his head for too long. Kurt shifted and looked up at Blaine with questioning eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, babe." Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, massaging his scalp lightly with his fingers. Kurt hummed and shut his eyes leaning into the touch.

"You don't seem fine." Kurt muttered trying not to let Blaine distract him.

"I promise you, I'm okay. I want to see you happy and tomorrow is a big day for you." Blaine whispered in his ear. "It's when you start living your dreams."

Kurt smiled his cheeks flushing a little. He giggled a bit at Blaine's breath on his ear, tickling it slightly. A sudden wave of exhaustion washed over him and Kurt yawned. Blaine kissed Kurt on his temple and held him close.

"Blaine," Kurt murmured, his voice thick with sleep. "Sing to me?"

'S-sure."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked quickly before he could start. "I love you."

Blaine stared down at Kurt for a moment , kissing him tenderly on the lips before Kurt settled into his arms a bit more comfortably.

"_And if you have a minute why don't we go. Talk about it somewhere only we know, this could be the e-end-_" Blaine tried not to sound like he was holding back sobs. "_e-end of everything. So why don't we go, somewhere only we know. Somewhere only we know."_

He felt Kurt relax fully in his arms, knowing the boy had fallen asleep. Blaine blinked back tears and kiss Kurt on the head. "I love you." He whispered, a tear running down his face. "I love you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kurt scrambled about trying to make sure everything was in order before they headed to the airport. Blaine sat cross legged on the bed reading off a list Kurt had made prior. Once everything was checked off the list twice, Kurt put his hands on his hips and stood looking apprehensively at Blaine.<p>

"Ready for this?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah. I am." He pulled out his phone, no new messages. "Why hasn't Rachel called me? She should be here right now." Kurt walked over and sat down on the bed beside Blaine. Blaine's hand covered Kurt's.

"She'll be at the airport, Finn stayed over there last night. He'll make sure she is there." Blaine said.

Rachel had been avoiding Kurt the last week. She wasn't around as much as she should have been. Blaine was keeping Kurt so busy though that sometimes he didn't notice. Kurt frowned and laid his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"I don't want her to be upset with me. I'm afraid she's angry that I'm going to New York and she isn't. We always talked about going together." Kurt mumbled.

"Kurt. I don't think it's that. Maybe she's going to miss you and she is afraid to say goodbye. I know how Rachel can get but I doubt she'll be angry about this. She's happy for you. We all are." Blaine said

Kurt heaved a sigh and looked at Blaine. He kissed him on the lips remaining there for a few seconds until Burt Hummel walked into the room.

"Whoa." Burt froze as the two boy broke apart blushing furiously. "Sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt."

"Dad!" Kurt chided. He stood up and tried not to look so flustered. "Did you want something?"

"Yeah, it's time to go son. We don't want to miss our plane." Burt's eyes lingered on Blaine for a moment and Kurt could have sworn there was some level of anger in them. Burt had never given Blaine that kind of look before. Kurt figured he must have imagined it and brushed it off.

Blaine helped to load the car and climbed into the back with Kurt as Burt and Carol sat up front. The ride to the airport was filled with quiet conversation about places Kurt wanted to go see while they searched for apartments and visited the campus. Burt tried to tell Kurt that he shouldn't overload himself with too much at once but Kurt didn't really bother to listen. Blaine was quiet at Kurt's side, his hand woven with Kurt's.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Rachel rushed into Kurt's arms once they were at the airport. "God, I'm going to miss you!"<p>

Kurt clenched his jaw forgetting that he was upset with her for avoiding him the last week. He was trying not to cry. Kurt had been doing so good up to this point. "Rachel, I'm going to miss you too. How am I going to survive in New York with my Barbara with me?"

Rachel chuckled and pulled out of the hug to look up at Kurt. She smoothed out his vest and picked off a piece of lint. "You'll manage without me. But you're going to be calling me, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Of course I'll call you. And then in the fall you can come and stay at our apartment for fall break and we'll go see some Broadway shows."

Kurt glanced to Blaine when he said this. Rachel looked as though she wanted to be excited but she couldn't do it. She was hiding something. Rachel quickly glanced around from Blaine to Finn and then back to Kurt finally deciding to smile. It was a half hearted smile.

"Don't look too impressed or excited." Kurt said.

"No. No, Kurt that sounds...it sounds amazing really. I can't wait." She was lying and Kurt could tell. "I just don't want to see oyu leave. You're my best friend Kurt."

Kurt blinked a tear rolled down his cheek. "I know. You're mine too, sweetie. I'm going to visit and come back of course. I love you Rachel Berry." he said pulling her into another hug.

Rachel was crying now as he hugged her. "I love you too Kurt Hummel."

They held each other for another minute before Rachel stepped back and dried her eyes. She made way for Finn who gave Kurt a big hug. "It was cool to be roommates with you last year. Kinda just like living at home. Except...my room actually smelled nice at school."

Kurt chuckled and patted Finn on the back. "Just promise me with your new roommate you'll at least try to keep things a little clean."

Finn smirked, "I'll try but you know I probably can't make that promise."

Kurt looked over to Blaine next and reached out for him with both hands. Rachel and Finn looked awkwardly at one another.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" Kurt said. "I promise I'll find a place as soon as I can. Maybe you can meet me out there before school even starts."

Blaine's smile faded. He hesitated his voice shaky and unsure. "Kurt, we need to talk."

Kurt arched a brow. "We are talking." he said trying to be playful not wanting the direction of this conversation to go anywhere but. He already had a bad feeling about this, his stomach queasy.

"No. I mean..." Blaine sighed and squeezed Kurt's hands. "I'm not going to New York."

Kurt did his best to stay optimistic. "Of course you're not right now, but by the end of sum-"

"I'm not going to NYADA." Blaine said firmly. "I'm staying in Ohio. But you're going, and I think the only way to do that is if we-"

Kurt's eyes were brimming with tears, "Don't." Kurt warned his voice breaking.

"Break up." Blaine finished.

Kurt blinked and tears started to stream down his face. Everything around him felt as if it was closing in and making it harder to breathe. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry. I...I think I heard you wrong-"

"You didn't Kurt." Blaine's voice was even and quiet. The near lack of emotion was killing Kurt. He pulled back and away from Blaine.

"Why are you doing this?" Kurt asked.

"Because you belong in NYADA and in New York. I know you'd never stay there without me but you have to do this, Kurt. For me and for yourself because I know it makes you happy."

"What happened to 'as long as you think we'll be okay'? We can make the internet and phone conversations work. Please." Kurt was doing his best not to make a scene.

Blaine took a deep breath. "We both know that won't work out. It's best if you go to live your dream."

Kurt glanced over at saw Rachel and Finn standing by, dead silent their eyes diverted to the ground. Then it clicked. Everyone was acting so strange.

"You knew?" Kurt whispered staring at Rachel.

"I—Blaine...he told me and I...It wasn't my place-"

Kurt held his hand up to silence her and he looked back to Blaine. "So what was this last week? A big lead up to dumping me at the airport?"

Kurt was furious and it was becoming hard to keep his voice low.

Blaine's jaw quivered and Kurt could see the emotion finally showing in his eyes and he could hear it in his voice now. "It was my goodbye. I don't want to do this but I want you to be happy, and I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way of you and New York."

Kurt shook his head, "No. Stop. Just, stop. I don't want to hear it. You're a coward. That's all you are Blaine so just forget it."

It was starting to overwhelm him and he wasn't ready to have a break down in public. He stormed off with his bag over his shoulder toward Burt and Carol near the gate. He didn't even look back at Blaine as he boarded the plane even though he wanted to.

Kurt kept it together surprisingly well as he and Burt took their seats on the plane. Burt glanced over to Kurt. He didn't seem surprised which meant he must have known too. Everyone but Kurt knew about what Blaine was doing and it was murder.

"Hey kid." Burt said finally turning to talk to Kurt. It was breaking his heart to see Kurt like this. "I'm sorry about you and Blaine."

"Are you?" It came out more venomously than he had originally intended.

"That's not fair. You think I like to see you like this? You think I wanted that guy to break you into a thousand pieces?"

"If you're trying to help me, it's working splendidly." Kurt sassed resting his head on the tray in front of him. Burt scoffed and gently pulled Kurt upright by his shoulder.

"Now look at me. I know you loved Blaine and I know damn well that kid loves you. He came to me about this and I was against it cause I want you happy."

"Everyone seems to want that." Kurt said exasperated. "It's a little presumptuous of all of you to think you know what will make me happy." He sniffed and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Will you listen to me? I'm pissed that he did this but I can't force the guy to continue to be your boyfriend. I mean I could but I don't want you to have a shotgun wedding one day. I know you don't like guns." It was a joke, or an attempt at one.

Seeing that his joke didn't go over too well, Burt cleared his throat and tried again.

"Can you honestly tell me that if Blaine didn't go to NYADA and New York, that you would stay there in New York?"

Kurt stared at his dad sheepishly, knowing that the answer was a big resounding 'No.'

"That's what I thought. I know why Blaine did it, and why he didn't do it this last week. He knew you wouldn't get on this plane before now. Again, I want to wring his neck a little bit because he hurt you but...he also did this because he loves you."

Kurt jutted out his chin refusing to believe his dad's words. He loved Blaine but in that moment he also hated him. He didn't want to believe that Blaine loved him because it made it hurt even more. This entire week was Blaine's way of saying goodbye, true feelings and emotions all leading to the grand finale of heartbreak. It wasn't fair.

"It's not fair." Kurt repeated what he had been thinking. New tears forming.

"I know it does, son. Life isn't fair though and shit is going to come your way but who knows. You may meet an amazing guy in New York." Burt put his arm around Kurt. "You're strong, Kurt. I know you're going to get over this. I want you to be in New York and I know you want to be there."

Kurt nodded and rested his head on his dad's shoulder. "I'm going to miss him."

"I know." Is all Burt could say to that.

The plane ride was long and Kurt spent it crying and sipping from a small bottle of water. He starred off out the window, and it wasn't until half way through flight that he glanced down and realized he was still wearing Blaine's ring. He took it off and turned it over between his fingers. The names "Kurt & Blaine" etched on the inside, and on the outside of the silver ring the words "Then I Found You" stared up at him, haunting him along with the memory of Blaine's face and the winter night that Blaine presented it to him, and the empty promises he made to Kurt after they had gotten back together.

Blaine's words echoed in his head, _"To always love you...I'm always going to be here to make sure that you remember just how perfectly imperfect you are..."_

Kurt closed the ring in his hand and laid his head back against seat as they made their decent into New York. He could see the city below, a new start away from old heart ache. Kurt hoped the city would bring him much more than Ohio, he also hoped that it would all hurt less with time.

_*end*_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay! So please don't kill the author! I know its a sad ending but like I said I am planning out a sequel to it. This is my final semester of college so its gonna be crazy hectic so chapters may take a bit to get up. I will try to get the first one up in the next week or two.

Anyway, thank you to those who have been following this from the start and I feel so accomplished actually finishing a fanfic for once! I sincerely hope you all enjoyed it! I loved writing this and telling this story, as heartbreaking as it came to be. Thank you thank you for your wonderful comments.

3 !


End file.
